


Путь к свободе

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Survivor's Quest by Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gerontophilia, Incest, M/M, Mentioned Chak Fel/Drask, Mentioned Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Sentiments, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, nonlinear storytelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: АУ «Пути уцелевшего», где в последний момент Трассу удалось спастись. Он все же добрался до уцелевших дредноутов. И остался там жить. Проходит 50 лет. Формби заявляется на «Сверхдальний перелет» со своей многоходовочкой… И кого же он там видит? Трасса, которого безуспешно искал все эти годы и уже почти совсем отчаялся найти.
Relationships: Formbi | Chaf'orm'bintrano/Brierly Ronan/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis, Voss Parck/Stent | Kres'ten'tarthi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перед чтением настоятельно рекомендуется освежить в памяти события «Пути уцелевшего» в части того, что происходило на борту «Сверхдальнего перелета». В тексте встречается бессовестное копирование текста Зана.
> 
> Посвящается всем, кто ждал, надеялся и верил в формбитрасс. Это не тот формбитрасс, который вы ищете. Кто может лучше — попробуйте, превзойти этот текст несложно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть 1
> 
> _Я знаю: пройден путь разлуки и ненастья.  
>  В. В. Набоков_  
> 

— Да, — с наигранным безразличием протянул Фел. — Ситуация усложняется.

— Воистину так, — сказал Формби. — Ситуация усложняется, и очень сильно.

Молодой имперец даже не представлял, насколько прав. Когда сканеры показали наличие большого количества жизненных форм на «Сверхдальнем», мысли аристокры помчались со скоростью света. Его план требовал срочного пересмотра. Помимо чисто практических аспектов, это был вопрос совести. Одно дело рисковать небольшой группой лиц, более или менее посвященных в план, но в любом случае готовых постоять за себя. Но совсем другое — снова подвергать опасности тех, кто прошел через ад и прожил в нем пятьдесят лет. Конечно, нужды Доминации были важнее нескольких десятков или даже сотен разумных существ. В конце концов, они даже не чиссы и не граждане Доминации. Если подробности станут известны, Ксилла выразит сожаление, но не осудит действия аристокры Чаф'орм'бинтрано. Хотя Формби не рассчитывал вернуться. Из всей группы он был самым старым и хуже всех подготовленным физически. Если… Не если, а когда возникнут проблемы, он станет обузой и, скорее всего, сложит голову за Доминацию. Так об этом потом сообщат СМИ. Формби смотрел на дело иначе. Он никогда не хотел стать героем. Будет забавно, если о нем станут так говорить и внесут его имя в учебники истории. Избранная им для себя роль в предстоящем спектакле являлась последним проявлением эгоизма. Как тот, кто больше пятидесяти лет служил интересам государства (а также своей семьи), Формби считал, что может себе это позволить. Он назначил «Сверхдальний перелет» своей гробницей. Умереть рядом с тем, кого любил всю жизнь и кто погиб отчасти по твоей вине, — разве не красивый жест? Присутствие выживших нарушило мрачно-торжественный настрой Формби. Среди них мог оказаться _он_ , а это уже не вопрос совести или государственных интересов. Надежда, которая медленно умирала и уменьшалась каждый день последние пятьдесят лет, вновь ожила. Почувствовав, как дико забилось сердце, аристокра Чаф'орм'бинтрано сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, расслабил мышцы, как учил тренер по лечебной гимнастике. Врачи запретили ему волноваться, велели следить за давлением и регулярно принимать длинный перечень лекарств. Если _он_ в самом деле здесь, на борту «Сверхдальнего перелета», скачки давления Формби обеспечены.

— — —

Путь в глубины «Сверхдальнего перелета» прошел для Формби как в тумане. В памяти остались лишь отдельные картины разрушений да запоздалая мысль о том, какую пользу Пятой Правящей семье могли принести технологии с дредноутов пятьдесят лет назад. Все застилало желание поскорее добраться до выживших, пересчитать их, взглянуть на них в поисках одного, самого дорогого лица. Дальнейшее зависело от наличия или отсутствия этого лица. Если _он_ здесь, план придется отменить или отыграть назад. Если _его_ нет среди живых, план останется в силе. И не важно, что будет с остальными. В своей жизни Формби заключил много сделок с совестью, еще одна уже ничего не значила.

Так размышлял Формби, пока перед его группой не появилась девочка с темно-рыжими волосами.

— Привет, — спокойно сказала девочка, словно каждый день встречала посетителей на борту «Сверхдальнего». — Вы здесь, чтобы встретиться с Защитником?

В присутствии ребенка на «Сверхдальнем» не было ничего удивительного. Колонисты отправились в путь со своими семьями, и сейчас на дредноутах уже могло жить третье, а то и четвертое поколение выживших. Странным казалось то, что девочка забралась так далеко и находилась здесь совсем одна. Одна ли? Инстинкты даже далекого от военной службы чисса подсказали бы ему, что это ловушка, лучше вернуться на «Посланника Чаф» и оттуда попытаться установить связь с людьми или попросить девочку привести наверх кого-нибудь из взрослых, но ни в коем случае не идти за ней. У Формби не было сомнений, что кто-то наблюдает за ними, а девочка — лишь приманка. Но иногда лучший выход из ситуации — это попасть в ловушку и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Поэтому Формби решил пока держаться вежливо и не подавать виду, что его что-то беспокоит. Главное — не думать, от кого он когда-то услышал этот совет. Поэтому аристокра представился, назвал членов своей группы и позволил вести их, куда девочка пожелает. Не нужно быть джедаем, чтобы понять: никому, кроме джерунов, его решение не пришлось по душе. Слишком подозрительно все выглядело. Но чужое мнение мало волновало аристокру. Он отвечал за экспедицию и мог оставить позади или приказать вернуться на «Посланника» любому по своему усмотрению. Формби вело желание увидеть _его_ , живого или мертвого, расспросить о его судьбе. Даже если бы остальные члены группы отказались следовать за ним, он отправился бы один. Так он и шел за девочкой, пока буквально перед его носом не опустилась дверь. Позади раздались еще два характерных хлопка опускающихся дверей. Их группа оказалась разделена на три части. «Началось», — только и успел подумать Формби, когда пол ушел у него из-под ног. 

Движение импровизированной темницы прекратилось так же неожиданно, как началось.

— Привет, — раздался голос из динамика на панели управления. — Меня зовут Джорад Прессор. Вы сейчас в турболифте, который держат на весу два противоположно направленных репульсорных луча. Я доступно объясняю?

В случае возникновения чрезвычайной ситуации общее мнение участников выражает ответственный за экспедицию — этот постулат накрепко вбили в голову Формби еще в начале его карьеры. 

— Да. Приношу извинения за то, что мы без позволения вторглись на вашу территорию, но у нас не было злого умысла. Находящееся при нас оружие минимально, мы можем сдать его по вашему требованию. Наша делегация совсем небольшая и не в состоянии причинить вам вред. Она состоит лишь из меня, аристокры Чаф'орм'бинтрано из Пятой Правящей семьи Доминации чиссов, моего адъютанта Чаф’ис’аклайо, троих моих телохранителей, посла Новой Республики Дина Джинзлера и представителей народа джерунов и Империи Руки. Мы хотели бы оказать вам помощь, — елейным тоном ответил Формби. Годы политических прений дали себя знать: как бы сильно он ни волновался, голос не дрожал и звучал уверенно.

— Учту, — нелюбезно ответил Прессор и продолжил описывать положение дел: — Кабели, питающие репульсоры энергией, случайным образом обмотаны вокруг кабины турболифта. Поэтому не советую вам стрелять по стенам или пытаться их прорезать.

При этих словах на лицах воинов появилось разочарование.

— Понятно, — все тем же невозмутимым тоном ответил Формби. — Мы ждем вашего решения. И еще раз хочу довести до вашего сведения, что наша цель — помочь, а не причинять вред.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Прессор. — Скоро я с вами свяжусь.

«Это всего лишь маленькая ловушка, она поможет мне быстрее добраться до Трасса», — утешал себя Формби. Хотя Прессор не производил впечатление чрезмерно вежливого и податливого человека, аристокра привык не судить о других по первому впечатлению. Иногда грубость и ловушки оказывались прямыми следствиями страха и перенесенных невзгод. Никто не стал бы спорить, что обитатели «Сверхдальнего» немало натерпелись. Возможно, когда удастся усыпить их подозрительность, они станут более радушными хозяевами.

Так и получилось. Через некоторое время Прессор вновь вышел на связь и согласился отвести чиссов и джерунов к тем, кто заправляет на «Сверхдальнем».

— — —

Со скрипом и тяжелым глухим стуком двойная кабина турболифта остановилась.

— Сюда. Мы идем к директору Улиару, — сказал Прессор, открыл дверь, покинул из лифта и неожиданно остановился. 

Вышло не слишком вежливо. Формби привстал на цыпочки, чтобы из-за плеча Прессора посмотреть на причину заминки. Он увидел трех крепко сбитых молодых мужчин с бластерами в кобурах, несомненно, из охраны. Их лица были напряжены, глаза горели враждебностью. Не лучшее сочетание. Позади них стоял старик — судя по его горделивому виду, он и был тем самым директором Улиаром, — женщина с темно-рыжими волосами и… Формби почувствовал, как к глазам подступают слезы. Рядом со стариком стоял Трасс и слушал его с едва скрываемой насмешкой.

— Я подумал, что те из нас, кому пришлось пережить Крушение, имеют право первыми взглянуть в лицо нашим губителям, — торжественно произнес Улиар в ответ на предложение Прессора, вполне здравое, продолжить беседу не в коридоре, а в более подобающей обстановке.

— Вы, как всегда, слишком пафосны, директор, — Трасс не выдержал и сделал шаг вперед. — Если бы советника Кили не скрутил приступ радикулита и я не занял его место, худо бы вам здесь пришлось, Прессор. Спасибо, что привели наших гостей.

Трасс окинул беглым взглядом набившихся в лифт людей, чиссов и джерунов, послал им ободряющую улыбку и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Лицо Формби он изучал считанные секунды и не выказал ни капли удивления. Словно с момента крушения прошло всего несколько месяцев или… словно он все пятьдесят лет ждал, когда же Формби придет и спасет его. Или Трасс просто не узнал его?

Аристокра пропихнулся вперед, подошел к нему и негромко позвал:

— Трасс, я...

Впервые за всю сознательную жизнь Формби голос предал его. Следовало бы сказать нечто красивое и приятное, выразить радость от встречи, но счастье от того, что его возлюбленный здесь, перед ним, оказалось слишком велико. Слова застряли комом в горле и, казалось, могли прорваться только вместе со слезами, а этого никак нельзя было допустить. Как случалось не раз, Трасс пришел ему на помощь.

— Формби, — он изящно склонил голову в символическом поклоне и улыбнулся, — рад снова видеть тебя.

Между людьми завязался разговор, полный скрытой агрессии, подозрений и намеков непонятно на что, а Формби не мог отвести взгляд от лица Трасса. Выглядел он совсем не так, как помнил его Формби. Вместо положенных по статусу серых и алых шелков Трасс носил потертые коричневые брюки и тканевую куртку неопределенного цвета. Когда-то она была, по-видимому, темно-бежевой, но годы и частые стирки превратили ее в бурое месиво. Разномастные заплатки покрывали ткань, образуя нечто вроде орнамента. Из-под куртки виднелся ворот рубашки, некогда белой, но уже давно ставшей серой. Высокие ботинки тоже знавали лучшие дни и неоднократно встречались с инструментами сапожника. При виде одетого в обноски Трасса, в молодости слывшего самым стильным и безукоризненно элегантным юношей на Ксилле, у Формби сжалось сердце. Синдик Митт'рас'сафис не был создан для тяжелого физического труда и жизненных невзгод. Он всегда носил лучшие шелка, парчу и меха. По праву рождения ему полагалось жить в роскошно обставленных покоях, вести приятные беседы с членами благородных семей, танцевать на балах, играть на музыкальных инструментах, составлять хитроумные договоры.

Не пощадило время и внешность Трасса, хотя к этому Формби был готов. Отчасти. Возраст оставил на все еще красивом лице морщины, несомненные следы тревог и страданий, но, когда Трасс улыбался, они улыбались вместе с ним и придавали ему сходство с теми добродушными отцами семейств, которые до старости любят возиться с внуками и находят высшее счастье в детском смехе. Его главное украшение и гордость — волосы — полностью поседели, что случалось только с чиссами самого преклонного возраста. Как обычно, они были заплетены в косу. Насколько помнил Формби, в их последнюю встречу коса доходила Трассу до середины спины. Теперь она была уложена вокруг головы в несколько слоев наподобие короны, вместо заколок и шпилек на месте ее удерживали три длинных металлических стержня. Не остались незамеченными мозоли, шрамы и следы ожогов на обычно холеных руках Трасса. Их вид ужасал Формби, но в то же время он не мог отвести от них глаз. Трасс проследил направление его взгляда, смутился, достал из кармана куртки перчатки и надел их. В отличие от Формби, он следил за ходом разговора и, когда Улиар упомянул о «потенциальной опасности, которую представляют пришельцы», вмешался:

— Не стоит искать химер там, где их нет, директор. Все в порядке, это мой жених. Ни он, ни его люди не причинят нам вреда. 

Уверенность, с которой говорил Трасс, поразила Формби. Они встретились впервые после долгой разлуки, он не знал ничего о целях визита группы с «Посланника» или планах Формби, но поручился за них так, словно все было согласовано заранее. Должно быть, в памяти Трасса жил прежний образ жениха, внимательного к другим и искреннего. Формби стало стыдно. Как много лет прошло! С тех пор он изменился, и не к лучшему. Зато Трасс… Трасс всегда видел в нем только хорошее и думал о нем лучше, чем он был на самом деле. Ко всем он относился с добротой, даже к своему чудовищному брату.

Трасс еще раз осмотрел гостей и спросил с улыбкой, обращаясь к Формби:

— А где же мой брат? Он прилетел с тобой? Наверняка полез проверить, как изнутри выглядит реализация его плана, уж я-то его знаю. Или он попался в одну из ловушек Прессора? Свяжись с ним скорее, мы отключим постановщики помех. Хочу увидеть выражение его лица в момент встречи, не могу дождаться.

Всем сразу стало неловко. Момент был неподходящий, чтобы объявить Трассу, что его брат много лет как мертв. Это стало бы для него страшным ударом. Внутренняя иерархия и баланс сил пока оставались не до конца ясными, но определенно нельзя было допустить, чтобы Трасс проявил слабость перед Улиаром и Прессором. Чтобы никто не открыл правду о Трауне, Формби поспешил ответить:

— Он не придет. Его нет с нами.

Лицо Трасса сразу помрачнело.

— Очень жаль, — сказал он. — Возможно ли передать ему наши координаты?

— Как, вы хотите пригласить сюда это чудовище? — встрепенулся Улиар.

— Но разве не вы, директор, только что хотели «взглянуть в лицо нашим губителям»? — с обезоруживающей покорностью ответил Трасс.

От злости директор скрипнул зубами, но ничего не сказал. Возможно, он расценивал это как полное достоинства молчание, но означало оно только то, что Трасс поймал его в ловушку собственных слов.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда директор Улиар предложил пройти в Зал заседаний Управляющего Совета для переговоров, Формби обрадовался. Сидеть за столом, выслушивать претензии и завышенные требования противной стороны, пытаться снизить их или даже повернуть на пользу семье Чаф, спорить, упорствовать, уступать, требовать, взывать к отсутствующей совести и прочим высоким материям и идеалам — привычное дело, он занимался этим более пятидесяти лет. Экскурсия, которую для гостей устроил Улиар, помогла ему успокоиться и привести в порядок мысли.

Вслед за радостью от встречи пришел страх, переросший в ужас. Формби знал, насколько рискованно его предприятие, и был готов расстаться с жизнью при необходимости, ему казалось символичным умереть на том же корабле, что и Трасс. Но Трасс выжил, и это в корне меняло ситуацию и отношение к ней. Еще важнее, Трасс не знал, что на кону в этой игре. Однажды амбиции и непродуманный план Формби уже поставили под угрозу его жизнь; больше рисковать им аристокра не собирался. Его он намерен вернуть в Доминацию целым и невредимым, а остальные могут «гореть синим пламенем», как говорят люди. 

Встретить Трасса было подобно обретению смысла жизни. Идти рядом с ним, говорить с ним, впиваться в него взглядом — лучше, чем грезить наяву. То была сбывшаяся мечта. Обшарпанные коридоры показались Формби прекраснее элегантных переходов в центре Ксаплара, украшенных цветущими растениями. Впрочем, ему было все равно, витали ли вокруг запахи цветов или затхлого воздуха. Его переполнял восторг, он даже не пытался стереть с лица глупую улыбку. Зато Трасс… В его жестах не было ничего искусственного, он двигался с грациозной непринужденностью. Он шел вперед уверенно, время от времени останавливался и нажимал на очередную панель, чтобы гости могли заглянуть внутрь учебного класса или лаборатории, но во всех его движениях, несмотря на грациозность, не замечалось ничего любовного, обещающего, дразнящего. Это совсем не походило на Трасса. Раньше все взгляды устремлялись к нему, стоило ему только появиться в зале. Одним своим видом он располагал к себе. Он щедро расточал дружелюбные улыбки, теплые слова и нежные взгляды, так что даже его противникам могло показаться, будто с ними заигрывают. За три года, предшествовавших трагедии со «Сверхдальним перелетом», Формби привык получать львиную долю внимания Трасса. О его сватовстве знали в свете, помолвка была встречена всеобщим одобрением. Естественно, женихам подобало много времени проводить вместе, обмениваться любовными письмами и подарками, делать глупости. Для этого они с Трассом сейчас были уже слишком стары, но Формби рассчитывал хотя бы на лишний брошенный ему взгляд, улыбку или прикосновение. Но Трасс уделял ему не больше времени, чем остальным. «Возможно, не хочет акцентировать на нас внимание или пытается самостоятельно справиться с эмоциями», — рассудил Формби, хотя Трасс не выглядел ни напряженным, ни взволнованным. Позволив ему самому решать, как и когда проявить нежные чувства, он сосредоточился на экскурсии. Улиар как раз рассказывал, как решались проблемы обеспечения энергией и продуктами питания в первые месяцы после Крушения.

— Вы говорите так, будто сами там были, — заметил Формби, чтобы поддержать разговор. Рядом с Трассом ему было трудно задавать вопросы спокойно. Он принуждал себя говорить с легкой небрежностью того, кто удовлетворяет праздное любопытство, но подозревал, что его раскусят.

Улиар одарил его легкой улыбкой.

— Был, — подтвердил он. — Когда ваш народ безжалостно атаковал и уничтожил нас, мне было всего двадцать два.

От его слов повеяло холодом и застарелой злобой. Формби мог бы многое сказать ему на этот счет, поведать о слушаниях в Совете Правящих семей и о военном трибунале над Трауном, о том, как его блестящая защита выставила сторону обвинения полными идиотами, однако момент был неподходящий. Да и не стал бы Улиар слушать оправдания или обмениваться жалобами. Себя он считал пострадавшим, а потому априори правым. 

— Верно, — прошептал Формби. — Хоть и не по воле одной из Правящих семей или народа чиссов.

— Это произошло по воле Трауна, представителя ваших вооруженных сил, — без обиняков заявил Улиар. — И я не могу не отметить, что вы, прекрасно зная о произошедшем, только сейчас явились поглядеть на то, что осталось от корабля. Или не только сейчас? Неужели вы давно за нами следите, потешаясь над нашей беспомощностью?

— Вовсе нет, — ровным тоном ответил Формби. — Мы даже не знали, что корабль уцелел, до тех пор, пока недавно его не обнаружил разведчик. И даже тогда мы и предположить не могли, что кто-то из вас выжил. 

«Если бы существовал хоть один шанс найти Трасса живым, я был бы здесь намного раньше», — закончил он про себя.

— Тогда зачем вы явились? — бросил Улиар. — Вам нужен сам корабль? Или секреты Республики, которые вы надеетесь прибрать к рукам? — он немигающим взором уставился на Джинзлера. — Или все дело в вас и вашей так называемой Новой Республике? Это вам понадобился корабль?

Обвинения Улиара запоздали на пятьдесят лет. Когда-то Формби в самом деле считал республиканские дредноуты полезными для Доминации, то есть для семьи Чаф, но сейчас на «Сверхдальнем» не осталось ничего, стоящего внимания.

Вопреки ожиданию, Джинзлер с честью выдержал атаку Улиара и повторил цель экспедиции в точности так, как обозначил ее Формби в официальных документах: почтить память павших. Выглядело странным, что Трасс не бросился защищать Трауна и доказывать непричастность Правящих семей к инциденту. То ли за годы размышлений он пришел к неутешительным выводам, то ли опыт показал, что в этом вопросе спорить с Улиаром бесполезно.

— — —

До зала заседаний Управляющего Совета оставалось уже недалеко, когда Трасс взял Формби под руку и придержал — такой знакомый, привычный жест, — заставив отстать от группы. Но если он рассчитывал незаметно ускользнуть, ему это не удалось. Как бы стар ни был Улиар, он все еще обладал достаточно острым зрением.

— Советник Трасс, вы идете? — приказным тоном спросил он.

— Как вам известно, моя каюта находится совсем рядом, — не дрогнув, Трасс указал на один из боковых коридоров. — Я бы хотел провести для аристокры экскурсию по альтернативному маршруту. Надеюсь, вы позволите будущим супругам несколько минут наедине?

Судя по тому, как нахмурился Улиар, он бы не позволил. С куда большим удовольствием он бы выбросил незваных гостей в открытый космос, а не водил на экскурсии, тем более альтернативные. Но тут посол Джинзлер напомнил о себе:

— Директор, если не возражаете, мне бы очень хотелось осмотреть технический класс для старших детей, о котором вы говорили. А потом мы сможем обсудить проблемы выплаты компенсаций, нашей помощи и все смежные вопросы.

Улиар смерил его взглядом, взвешивая предложение. Слова «выплата компенсаций» его определенно заинтересовали.

— Хорошо, посол, идемте. — Он повернулся к Трассу: — Ждем вас в зале через двадцать минут.

Трасс кивнул благодарно-иронично и вместе с Формби шагнул в боковой коридор.

— Знаешь… — начал Формби, но Трасс предупреждающе сжал его руку.

«Не здесь».

С обменом впечатлениями пришлось подождать. Но едва за ними закрылась дверь каюты, Формби заключил Трасса в объятия и, уткнувшись ему в основание шеи, прошептал: 

— Мне делается страшно при мысли о том, что ты провел столько лет среди этих людей.

— Они не так плохи, как кажутся, — ответил Трасс, гладя его по волосам, ласково, как прежде.

Впервые за пятьдесят лет Формби держал в объятиях возлюбленного. Это был момент нежного единения, исполнения давнего желания, и Формби не применул воспользоваться ситуацией. Он легко коснулся губами шеи Трасса, и тот не отпрянул. Закрепляя успех, он стал целовать его подбородок, щеки, скулы, а Трасс прижимался ближе, подставлял лицо под поцелуи. Наконец их губы встретились, и для Формби исчезли последние пятьдесят лет, забылись планы и люди, ожидавшие в зале заседаний. Остались лишь знакомая нежность прикосновений и разливающийся по венам жар. Тепло их тел смешивалось через слои одежды как прежде. Кому-то следовало остановиться, иначе оба могли поставить себя в неловкое положение перед людьми. Трасс проявил больше здравомыслия.

— Как же я скучал по тебе, — прошептал Формби, когда поцелуй закончился.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Трасс.

Однако, вопреки своим словам, он выпустил Формби из объятий, подвинул единственный стул к кровати, сел на нее и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Нам многое надо обсудить, а времени мало, — сказал он.

В молодости Формби не стал бы тратить драгоценные минуты на разговоры. Как не воспользовался бы и стулом, а сел на кровать рядом с Трассом, может, даже прилег, положил голову ему на колени. Но сейчас Трасс был хозяином, и не знавший всех обстоятельств Формби посчитал уместным следовать его указаниям. Он сел на стул, окинул взглядом каюту. Бедное и безрадостное жилье: серые стены без каких-либо украшений, из мебели только стол, стул, узкая кровать, в стене угадывались створки небольшого встроенного шкафа. Все выглядело устаревшим, безликим, лишенным уникальности. С тоской Формби вспомнил уютные покои Трасса в доме его семьи на Ксилле. Какие изысканные образцы каллиграфии украшали стены! Какие редкие скульптуры, вазы и цветочные горшки были расставлены в комнатах! Наряды Трасса занимали отдельное помещение, втрое больше этой каюты, одно из самых охраняемых в доме, ведь развешенные там одежды стоили целое состояние. А были еще огромные шкатулки с заколками, брошами, кольцами, украшениями для волос... О прошлом теперь напоминал только перстень с гербом семьи Митт, нанизанный на две тонкие спицы и прикрепленный к чему-то, что выглядело как нагромождение старой электроники. Формби потянулся к нему, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

— Почему ты больше не носишь свой фамильный перстень? — спросил он.

— Не трогай, пожалуйста, — остановил его Трасс. — Металл, из которого он сделан, оказался отличным проводником. У меня ушла уйма времени, чтобы найти такое положение, при котором идет самый сильный сигнал.

Пораженный, Формби отдернул руку. Такие перстни полагались лишь кровным родственникам и членам благородных семей, занимающим высокие должности и общественное положение. Носить их считалось особой привилегией, особенно для усыновленных. Формби помнил, как, отправляясь в ссылку, Траун отказывался отдать свой перстень и снимать его пришлось силой. На «Сверхдальнем» от украшений и символов было не больше толку, чем в джунглях необитаемой планеты, и Трасс нашел перстню практическое применение.

— Первые годы после Крушения было тяжело. Много раненых и убитых, много горя и разрушений. Тут уже не до красоты и регалий, — ответил Трасс на незаданный вопрос. 

Формби заметил, что на бейсике он говорит бегло и чисто, зато слова на чеуне произносит медленно, словно вспоминая их заново, и с легким неопределенным акцентом, как тот, кто выучил язык в совершенстве, но мало практиковался в разговоре с носителями.

— Как тебе вообще удалось выжить среди них? Они же видели Трауна и знают, что он сделал.

— Как я и сказал, они лучше, чем кажутся. Моя жизнь — лучшее тому подтверждение, хотя она мало похожа на праздник. Соверши человек нечто подобное с чисским кораблем, его бы казнили, а его расу объявили вечным врагом. Меня оставили в живых, — Трасс вздохнул и продолжил: — В лазарете я честно назвал свое имя, лечили меня добросовестно. Но, проснувшись однажды утром, я почувствовал, что отношение ко мне изменилось, и не мог понять почему. Позднее это объяснилось. Незадолго до атаки Траун побывал на борту «Сверхдальнего перелета». Он тоже не стал скрывать своего имени, и многие его слышали. Люди не знали о родственной связи между нами, о принадлежности к Правящим семьям и о прочих особенностях, но они уловили общую частицу «Митт» в наших именах и предположили, что мы — члены одного рода. За это меня, естественно, унижали, оскорбляли, лишали пайка, давали объедки или порченые продукты, поручали самую грязную и примитивную работу, чему не приходится удивляться. Особых навыков у меня тогда не было, если не считать таковыми знание языков и умение принять гостей. Жаль, что в свое время я не взял пару лишних технических курсов. Все, чему меня учили в академии, оказалось бесполезным на «Сверхдальнем». Но среднестатистический чисс сильнее среднестатистического человека и гораздо, гораздо выносливее. Не все завалы удавалось расчистить с помощью дроидов. Как думаешь, чьими руками здесь наведен порядок? — с грустной улыбкой Трасс снял перчатки и поднял изуродованные ладони.

Формби провел пальцам по задубевшей коже, погладил старые шрамы.

— Хотя нехорошо так говорить, но… Порой казалось, что было бы лучше, если бы Лорана не спасала меня, если бы я умер вместе с ней, — скорбно произнес Трасс.

— Пожалуйста, не говори такие ужасные вещи.

— Посмотрим, что бы ты сказал, если бы каждый день сталкивался с несправедливым обращением на протяжении восьми лет. Но потом ситуация начала постепенно меняться. Я выучил бейсик, освоил практические навыки и выполнял порученную работу старательно, быстро и без возражений. Внес кое-какие рационализаторские предложения, их одобрили. Помог уладить несколько серьезных конфликтов, это принесло мне уважение. Позднее очень помог Устав. По нему в состав Управляющего Совета автоматически входили все пережившие Крушение и достигшие определенного возраста. Я удовлетворял обоим условиям, у Улиара и остальных не оставалось выбора. Ради меня пришлось бы вносить поправки в Устав, что означало расписаться в ксенофобии, а колонисты бежали в том числе и от нее. Для них это стало бы политическим самоубийством, мог вспыхнуть бунт. «Какой-то синий» того не стоил. Пришлось включить меня в Совет и наделить властью. Со временем жизнь наладилась. Мне доверили курировать вопросы образования, поскольку в гуманитарных аспектах я разбирался лучше, чем в технических, и назначили мировым судьей. Неплохая работа, мне нравится, непыльная и уважаемая должность, — Трасс хмыкнул и улыбнулся. — Видел бы меня Траун. Он бы точно сказал, что мне всегда нравилось вершить судьбы народов и я нашел свое признание.

Упоминание Трауна вернуло Формби к действительности. Им предстояло участвовать в переговорах о будущем колонистов, и у него имелась крайне важная информация, которую наверняка придется сообщить Улиару и остальным. Будет лучше, чтобы Трасс узнал об этом первым и здесь, подальше от посторонних.

— Трасс, по поводу твоего брата… — начал он. — Есть причина, по которой он не прилетел сюда.

— Он умер, я знаю, — равнодушно ответил Трасс.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Никто, я сам догадался по твоему выражению лица там, у лифтов, когда я спросил о нем, и по неловкому молчанию остальных. Это весьма печально. Я хотел бы знать, как он умер.

— В бою.

— Хорошо. Таким всегда было его желание. Давно?

— Тринадцать лет назад.

Трасс встал, медленно прошелся по каюте.

— Мы всегда были так близки, что чувствовали друг друга на расстоянии. Иногда нам даже снились одинаковые сны, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Каждый был уверен, что узнает, если с другим что-то случится, но я… Тринадцать лет назад я ничего не почувствовал. Совсем ничего. Это был самый обычный год.

Формби промолчал. Он лучше кого бы то ни было знал, насколько близки были братья. Когда его вражда с Трауном достигла апогея, он попросил Трасса поговорить с братом. «Хорошо, но это бесполезно», — печально сказал тот. Разговор предстоял не из приятных, даже опасный, поэтому Формби не мог позволить жениху вести это дело в одиночку. Так он говорил себе. В случае необходимости едва ли он смог бы оказать реальную помощь Трассу, ведь он едва доставал Трауну до груди и не был так же хорошо тренирован. Формби полагался только на рассудительность Трауна и на заверения Трасса, что брат никогда не причинит ему вреда. Нисколько не стесняясь деликатности, даже интимности темы беседы, аристокра устроил все так, чтобы подслушать братьев. Сперва беседа шла обычным путем и не содержала ничего интересного. Трасс просил брата не задирать Формби хотя бы из любви к нему. То, как он защищал своего жениха, делало ему честь. Траун упорствовал, в скупых, но выразительных словах живописал брату избранника. Его тон, уверенный и насмешливый, раздражал Формби сильнее слов. В тот момент аристокра решил приложить все усилия, все средства и связи своей семьи, чтобы Траун навсегда остался на границе Доминации. «А если получится, надо услать его еще дальше, — думал Формби. — Займусь этим после свадьбы. Тогда уже не придется ломать комедию».

— Не выходи за него, он тебя не достоин, — неожиданно резко произнес Траун.

— Я люблю его и хочу пройти дорогу жизни рядом с ним, — то, как убежденно Трасс сказал это, заставило Формби обожать его еще сильнее.

— А как же я? — спросил Траун с интонацией ребенка, которому не досталось угощение на празднике.

— Неужели ты думал, что это продлится вечно? — улыбнулся Трасс.

Траун кивнул.

— Откровенно говоря, да, именно так я и думал, — подтвердил он.

Трасс ответил ему чарующей улыбкой. Никогда прежде его лицо не сияло такой красотой, как в этот момент.

— Милый Рау, ты такой наивный.

Трасс потрепал брата по щеке, как ребенка, а потом поцеловал. Совсем не так, как целуют родичей. И Траун ответил не как заботливый брат, но как страстный любовник. Они сплелись в долгом объятии, целовались в исступлении, упивались друг другом. В своем убежище Формби едва смог сдержать крик ужаса и возмущения. С древних времен в Доминации сохранились законы против близкородственных связей. Хотя Трасс и Траун очевидно не могли произвести на свет дефективное потомство, их связь означала, что они могут не захотеть вступить в брак с другими чиссами и не передадут свой генофонд другим семьям. Формби не был уверен, что в глазах общества выглядело более предосудительно: опасные идеи Трауна или инцест. Через несколько минут, показавшихся Формби вечностью, Траун прервал поцелуй и посмотрел брату в глаза.

— Я никогда не отдам тебя ему. Пока я жив, ты всегда будешь моим, — убежденно заявил он. 

Формби возненавидел его за эти слова. Но еще большую ярость вызвало то, как Трасс прижался к брату, положил голову ему на плечо и кивнул. Даже когда Трасс столь явно продемонстрировал чувства к брату, Формби не мог поверить, что он был зачинщиком этого. Все беды и проблемы неизменно шли от Трауна. Конечно, это он соблазнил Трасса, воспользовался его любовью и доверием, а теперь они повязаны преступлением больше, чем страстью, — так считал Формби. В истинности своих убеждений ему так и не удалось убедиться. С Трассом он не говорил об увиденном, а с Трауном тем более. Он решил, что тайна братьев умрет вместе с ним.

Голос Трасса вырвал Формби из горьких воспоминаний:

— Я хотел бы знать больше о его жизни.

— У меня есть кое-какие сведения, но они обрывочны и во многом строятся на предположениях и официальных версиях событий. В случае твоего брата таким источникам веры нет. Одно могу сказать наверняка: он состоялся как полководец, его имя гремело по всей галактике. Я могу отвезти тебя к тому, кто знает о Трауне все, что он позволил о себе узнать.

Трасс не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Ему нравились тайны, — согласился он. — Нравилось их разгадывать, я имею в виду. Но ему и в голову не приходило, что он сам был величайшей тайной своего времени.

— Ты произнес это так, будто время к тебе не относится.

— Все относительно. На «Сверхдальнем» время идет иначе, хотя мне кажется, что оно застыло. Здесь ничего не меняется, — Трасс коснулся стены, погладил ее почти ласково. — Это место хранит много секретов, и мне известны все. А что насчет тебя? Какие секреты сюда принес ты?

Он посмотрел на него так пристально и пронзительно, что у Формби перехватило дыхание. Словно Трасс видел его насквозь, знал его планы и хитроумные схемы, но считал их недостойными. Возможно, так и было. Трассу и раньше случалось разгадывать его планы и либо способствовать им, либо пресекать в зародыше.

— Ничего больше обычных предосторожностей, — попытался соврать Формби.

Трасс посмотрел на него с неодобрением. Он сложил руки на груди и спросил:

— Мы в опасности?

— Если и так, то она незначительна. Доверься мне, у меня есть план.

Невеселая усмешка появилась на губах Трасса.

— Дорогой, ты далеко не Траун, — парировал он. — Мы с тобой лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знаем, что даже его гениальные планы иногда давали сбой.

— Но мой план надежен, — стоял на своем Формби. — Все участники на виду, нам остается только…

— Только подождать, когда все пойдет не так, и действовать по обстоятельствам, — закончил за него Трасс.

Формби опешил. Трасса и раньше нельзя было назвать упоенным оптимистом, но вот так сразу считать затею безнадежной совсем на него не походило.

— Расскажи мне, я должен знать все. Или ты мне не доверяешь? — потребовал он деловым тоном.

Не так себе представлял Формби этот разговор, совсем не так. В оптимистичном сценарии в его голове они обнимались, целовались и стремились немедленно наверстать упущенное. В пессимистичном сценарии Трасс оплакивал брата, а Формби утирал его слезы и скрепя сердце хвалил Трауна. Формби никак не ожидал, что Трасс станет по-деловому обсуждать его план.

Когда объяснения подошли к концу, Трасс вздохнул.

— Мне следовало догадаться, что твое появление положит конец нашей спокойной жизни, — сказал он. — Раз ты так в себе уверен, идем, я провожу тебя к остальным.

Удивительно, но он произнес это почти с сожалением.


	3. Chapter 3

По пути Трасс снабдил Формби краткими сведениями о характере Улиара, его планах и маневрах, к которым он мог прибегнуть, чтобы добиться своего. На переговоры сильнее всего должен был повлиять элемент неожиданности. Чиссы застали людей врасплох. Ни Улиар, ни Трасс, ни кто-либо еще всерьез не рассчитывал выбраться с планетоида, не знал, чего требовать, а потому был вынужден импровизировать. По словам Трасса, проблема заключалась в том, что Улиар, как и другие обитатели «Сверхдальнего», хорошо умел импровизировать, сама жизнь на борту его этому научила. Но и пятьдесят лет на службе Доминации не следовало списывать со счетов, так что на любой экспромт директора аристокра готовился ответить своим.

Снаружи зал совещаний ничем не отличался от прочих помещений. Ни украшений, ни знаков, ни таблички — Формби легко мог бы пройти мимо, если бы Трасс не подошел к очередной безликой двери среди прочих. Внутри уже поджидали директор Улиар и советник Таркоса. Они восседали у дальнего конца длинного стола; Трасс без колебаний оставил своего жениха и занял место рядом с ними. Фиса, воины из охраны, Берш и другие джеруны сидели напротив них, ближе к двери, скорее напряженные, чем напуганные. Увидев дядю, Фиса вздохнула с облегчением. Чиссы-охранники тоже немного расслабились. Судя по их позам, последние двадцать минут они сидели как на иголках, представляя сцены зверского убийства вверенного им аристокры незнакомым чиссом и последующий суд над ними. У каждой стены стояли на посту по два так называемых миротворца из местных. 

В зале собралось столько народу, что Формби сперва показалось, что ждали только их с Трассом, но потом заметил, что Джинзлер тоже отсутствует. Без посла Новой Республики начинать переговоры не имело смысла, и Формби воспользовался временем, чтобы изучить обстановку. Помещение навевало уныние. Ни иллюминаторов, ни ярких цветов, ни украшений, ни элементов внутренней отделки (если не считать таковыми несколько кустарных образцов местного искусства) — только серые металлические стены, на которых кое-где проступила ржавь. Длинный стол и примитивные стулья составляли всю меблировку. Взгляд Формби задержался на узкой высокой статуе из скрученных проводов и проволоки. Изогнутая форма и острые углы наводили на мысли о человеческой фигуре, заходящейся в крике или содрогающейся от ужаса. «Что бы подумал об этом Траун?» — спросил себя аристокра. Если бы Траун был жив, Формби показал бы ему голофото этой поделки, чтобы напомнить о последствиях его действий. Не просто показал, а напечатал карточки с ней и бросил их ему в лицо. А тот не стал бы защищаться, как не сделал этого пятьдесят лет назад, когда Трасса объявили пропавшим без вести. Каждому было очевидно, что шансы найти его живым стремятся к нулю. Тогда Формби устроил самый безобразный скандал в жизни, с оскорблениями и рукоприкладством. Его не остановили ни правила приличия, ни разница в весовой категории, ни грозный окрик адмирала Ар'алани. От Трауна его смогли оттащить лишь двое крепких парней из охраны, и к тому моменту лицо виновника трагедии являло собой плачевное зрелище. До сих пор Формби вспоминал об этом с удовлетворением. В тот день он убедился, что у Трауна все же есть зачатки совести и понимания, что на этот раз он зашел слишком далеко.

— Итак, приступим к делу, — начал директор Улиар, — давайте обсудим размер репараций.

— Прошу прощения, но разве не следует подождать посла Джинзлера? — поинтересовался Формби.

— Ни он, ни эта его Новая Республика не имеют никакого отношения к нашему делу. Доминация вероломно атаковала нас, и говорить мы будем с вами как с ее представителем, — отрезал директор.

— Мне не очень нравится ваш выбор слов, он слишком смел, но не будем об этом. Для начала мне хотелось бы знать, о какой примерно сумме и какой помощи мы говорим.

Улиар не постеснялся и назвал цифру. Произведя в уме пересчет старореспубликанского кредита на чисскую валюту, Формби приподнял бровь. Этих денег хватило бы на строительство и оснащение целого флота, не то что на ремонт нескольких старых дредноутов. «Тянет время, — понял Формби, — не готов говорить серьезно, будет отвергать любые инициативы. Хочет посоветоваться с приспешниками. В лучшем случае дозреет на третий день переговоров».

— Я услышал ваше предложение и понял его, — начал он, — но с сожалением должен сообщить, что не располагаю такими средствами. Позвольте объяснить ситуацию. Отправляясь сюда, я не получал полномочий по ведению переговоров. В моих силах предложить вам лишь компенсацию из средств моей семьи, — аристокра назвал куда более скромную сумму и перевел ее по старому курсу.

— Да вы шутите! Или издеваетесь? — возмутился Улиар.

— Я подтверждаю слова аристокры, — вступил в разговор Трасс. — В Доминации чиссов существует строгая иерархия и порядок. Тот, кто отправляется с поручением, получает четкие инструкции, что он может и чего не может делать в пути и в месте назначения.

Директор бросил на него гневный взгляд и спросил:

— Советник Трасс, на чьей вы стороне?

— На стороне истины, директор Улиар, как всегда, — скромно ответил тот. — И хотя Доминация формально признает себя виновной в конфликте, на самом деле аристокра Формби очень мало может сделать. От себя могу добавить, что его предложение очень щедрое.

«Еще бы ему не быть щедрым», — подумал Формби. Он старался не относиться к деньгам как к выкупу за Трасса, потому что иначе он бы оставил своих родичей нищими.


	4. Chapter 4

Переговоры шли не очень хорошо. В ход уже были пущены и краткие исторические сводки о судьбах государств галактики, и сведения об отдельных выдающихся личностях (новость о смерти Трауна вызвала у людей ликование, Трасс воспринял ее со стоицизмом), и амбициозные на грани безумия проекты. Даже появление мнимого посла Джинзлера не улучшило ситуацию. Формби рассчитывал, что Улиар отвлечется и забудет о репарациях, но ум и память у старика оказались хоть куда. Он попеременно требовал денег у Формби и кораблей у Джинзлера. Последний показывал Улиару республиканские суда и расписывал их характеристики, директор отвергал их одно за другим, Трасс убеждал его не упрямиться, не быть жадным и принять предложенную помощь, Улиар огрызался, но как-то устало, беззубо. Чувствовалось, что этот разговор — лишь продолжение спора длиной в пятьдесят лет, одного из тех, участники которых давно забыли, в чем изначально заключались их противоречия, и продолжали препираться по привычке. Меньше всего на свете Формби интересовался результатом этого фарса. Его волновал исход большой игры, которую он затеял, и то, как уберечь Трасса. От скуки он скользил взглядом по лицам сидевших за столом, отмечая их угрюмый вид и поношенную одежду. В молодости Трасс был огражден от грубости мира благородством происхождения и до определенного возраста имел весьма смутное представление о тяготах жизни. Но сейчас он мало чем отличался от людей, которым пришлось выстадать побольше, чем многим. Тон присутствующих постепенно повышался, и только Трасс, неизменно отличавшийся спокойной манерой речи, оставался верен себе. Среди хаоса спора он был поистине величествен.

Комлинки чиссов в очередной раз пискнули.

— Сколько ж можно трезвонить? — раздраженно спросил Джинзлер, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Вы о чем? — осведомился Улиар.

— Об этом постоянном писке, — уточнил посол. — У вас что, какие-то проблемы с системой глушения?

— Еще раз спрашиваю, о чем вы? — проворчал Улиар. — Ищите проблему у себя, а не у нас.

Как и все прочие, Формби тоже слышал писк и списал его на неполадки с местной техникой. Но раз Улиар ничего об этом не знал… Комлинки работали на частоте «Посланника Чаф», сигнал мог идти только оттуда. На борту были осведомлены о возможных проблемах со связью и не стали бы попусту перебирать каналы без крайней необходимости. Вывод напрашивался сам собой: на «Посланнике» случилось нечто важное и срочное. Или же это мог быть сигнал к началу операции. Но какой?

— В каком смысле? Мы не имеем отношения к… — начал Джинзлер, а Формби незаметно коснулся скрытого в складках одежды чаррика.

— Ну что ж, — пробормотал Берш, поднимаясь. — С чего все началось, тем и закончилось.

Окружающие уставились на него в непонимании. «Вот теперь началось», — понял Формби. Рядом с ним Фиса медленно протянулась за оружием.

— С чего все началось, тем и закончилось, — повторил Берш. 

Он наклонил голову вперед, и обмякшая туша волкила соскользнула с его плеч, с глухим ударом рухнув на стол перед ним. Трое джерунов, сидевших у стены, тоже стащили с себя звериные туши и разложили на полу. 

— В прошлом — жертвы, — продолжал Берш. — Ныне — триумфаторы! 

Потянувшись к шее волкила, джерун сорвал с нее декоративный желто-синий ошейник. Животное вздрогнуло и… ожило. Медленно волкил поднялся на ноги и встряхнул шкуру, будто пес, искупавшийся в реке. Кто-то из собравшихся ахнул — возможно, то был общий возглас удивления. Остальные три волкила тем же необъяснимым образом ожили. 

Мгновение, показавшееся вечностью, никто не двигался. Затем Берш негромко и благоговейно произнес что-то на родном мелодичном языке; директор и советник Таркоса испустили ошеломленный вздох.

— Нет, — выдохнул Улиар. — Это невозмо…

Все четыре волкила прыгнули. То ли повинуясь воле хозяев, то ли инстинктивно чувствуя силу, они бросились на самых опасных противников — чиссов и миротворцев с оружием. О судьбе охранников Формби не стал беспокоиться, ведь ничем не мог им помочь. Самым важным для него теперь было защитить членов своей семьи. Схватив Фису за руку, он поспешил к Трассу. Тот встал из-за стола и неподвижно взирал на царящий вокруг хаос. Трое воинов-чиссов были повалены на палубу и вели неравную борьбу с утробно рычащими волкилами. Миротворец, стоявший рядом с ними, неподвижно лежал в луже собственной крови, безвольной рукой сжимая бластер. Из Трасса вышла бы идеальная мишень для случайного выстрела или легкая добыча для зверя. Оказавшись рядом, Формби толкнул его к стене, загородил собой его и Фису и выставил вперед чаррик. Любой, кто посмеет приблизиться к ним, будь то человек, джерун или волкил, умрет. 

Так полагал Формби, но через несколько секунд он уже не был настолько уверен. С ужасом он заметил, как один из чиссов извернулся и выстрелил в животное из чаррика в упор, но волкил даже не шелохнулся, продолжив разрывать противника зубами и когтями. У дальней стены второй миротворец распластался под ногами у троих джерунов, которых он до этого охранял: первые двое прижимали к полу его руку с бластером, третий сидел на груди и ритмично молотил затылком о палубу. Если убить зверей так тяжело, решил Формби, то справиться с их хозяевами будет куда проще. Прицелившись, он выстрелил в одного из джерунов и попал ему точно между лопаток. Тот злобно завизжал и сполз с тела миротворца. Второй выстрел ударил в плечо: балахон джеруна почернел, изо рта вырвался еще один сдавленный крик…

И тогда один из волкилов бросил свою раненую жертву, прыгнул впепед, бросился на Формби и вонзил зубы в руку, сжимающую оружие. От удара Формби отшатнулся, но устоял на ногах. На секунду боль показалась ему настолько сильной, что он забыл, как дышать. Однако сейчас было не время предаваться панике. Не обращая внимания на кровь, залившую рукав, Формби изогнул локоть и перебросил чаррик в свободную ладонь. Прижав дуло к голове волкила, аристокра выстрелил.

По крайней мере, этот выстрел заставил зверя взреветь от боли. Но если рана хоть как-то сказалась на его силе или решимости, волкил не подал виду. Формби выстрелил повторно; в этот момент зверь, похоже, понял, что держит зубами не ту руку. В последний раз клацнув зубами, он потянулся мордой ко второй…

Добраться до цели ему было не суждено. Сверху на голову ему обрушился удар сокрушительной силы. На миг в воздухе сверкнул серебристый металл — и длинный тонкий стержень вошел в череп зверя. Волкил взревел, оторвался от Формби, повалился на палубу, пару раз дернулся и затих.

Трасс вышел из-за спины аристокры, подошел к мертвому зверю, пнул ногой. Он вынул оставшиеся металлические стержни из прически и для верности всадил один в грудь волкила, туда, где предположительно находилось его сердце.

— План надежен, да? — прошипел Трасс на чеуне, чтобы никто больше не смог его понять.

— Это, как сказал бы твой брат, непредвиденные осложнения, — отозвался Формби.

Отвернувшись, Трасс выдернул стержень из груди зверя, встал в принятую на флоте стойку для ближнего боя с холодным оружием и приготовился встретить следующего противника. Джеруны заметили, что волкил убит, и послали другого в атаку. Этот, очевидно, заметил, что металлические стержни в руках чисса представляли опасность, и не бросился прямо на Трасса, а начал крадучись обходить его сбоку. Трасс не дал ему зайти себе в тыл, поворачивался вслед за ним, постоянно держа его в поле зрения. Однако рано или поздно он оказался бы спиной к другим волкилам, и они не стали бы ждать. Когда зверь проходил мимо прижавшихся к стене Формби и Фисы, девушка бросилась на него, сбила с ног и навалилась всем весом, пытаясь прижать к палубе. Волкил тут же попытался сбросить ее, оцарапать или укусить и отвлекся от главной цели. Этого Трассу хватило, чтобы метнуться к нему, вонзить один стержень в бок, а другим раскроить горло.

Формби воспринимал разыгрывающуюся рядом с ним сцену словно в замедленной съемке. Болевой шок и потеря крови начинали сказываться, поэтому он запомнил лишь отдельные моменты боя. Широкая спина Трасса, внезапно возникшая перед глазами. Его аккуратно уложенная прическа развалилась, коса почти коснулась пола. Плавные движения Трасса. Капли крови на его лице. Решимость продолжать бой в его глазах. Среди хаоса, опасности и крови он был поистине обворожителен. Формби успел подумать об этом перед тем, как почувствовал, что его куда-то тащат, что-то кричат и чего-то от него хотят.

Увлекшись сражением Трасса с волкилами, аристокра и не заметил, чем занимались в это время люди. Они строили импровизированную баррикаду. Или клетку. Тут все зависело от точки зрения. Они повалили длинный конференц-стол на бок и оттащили его к дальнему углу комнаты. Оставив позади двух мертвых волкилов, Трасс и Фиса начали им помогать. Тут Формби заметил Джинзлера, который намеревался схватить оброненный кем-то бластер и поиграть в героя. В сложившихся обстоятельствах это было не только глупо, но и опасно. Тем более что Берш как раз продемонстрировал оружие, против которого оказались бы бессильны все бластеры и чаррики в комнате. Руку джеруна покрывала полупрозрачная черно-желтая комковатая масса — и в следующее мгновение она распалась на сотни сердито жужжащих насекомых. Секунду или две насекомые бесцельно роились, затем сформировали вокруг хозяина непроницаемый кокон.

— Осторожнее, человек, — негромко предупредил джерун. — Будь предельно осторожен. Я не знаю, что осы шостри могут сделать с человеком, но для других народов их укусы смертельны. — Его рты изогнулись в сардонической двойной улыбке. — Разумеется, если ты жаждешь послужить подопытным зверем, подходи. 

Берш демонстративно повернулся к Джинзлеру спиной и небрежной походкой направился к подстреленному Формби джеруну и двум его невредимым собратьям, продолжавшим избивать миротворца. Рой двинулся вслед за ним, как будто на генетическом уровне был запрограммирован распознавать его как улей или матку. 

Демонстрация вышла впечатляющая. Но недостаточно впечатляющая для Джинзлера.

— Посол! — окликнул его Формби.

Тот обернулся, но от самоубийственной идеи не отказался.

— Посол! — снова позвал Формби. — Скорее. Сюда! 

«Вот ведь дурак, — подумал он. — Сам погибнет и нас всех угробит».

— Тс-с! — шикнул на него Джинзлер. 

Однако теперь Берш обратил на него внимание и заставил повиноваться. Когда люди и чиссы скрылись за баррикадой — или заперли себя в клетке собственного изготовления, — Берш самодовольно прошелся вдоль сооружения.

— Ладно, мы у тебя в руках, — выпалил Джинзлер, решив, что кто-то должен в конце концов выяснить, что здесь происходит. — Чего ты хочешь? 

Рты Берша изогнулись в ухмылке. 

— Вашей смерти, конечно, — сказал он. — Осталось лишь выбрать способ, — он указал на других джерунов, которые накладывали что-то вроде целебной мази на своего собрата, подстреленного Формби. — Пурпш, к примеру, жаждет перестрелять вас прямо здесь, чтобы он мог насладиться вашими предсмертными криками. Особенно твоим, аристокра Формби. 

При этих словах Трасс решительным жестом задвинул Формби себе за спину, намекая, что окажет сопротивление любому джеруну или их питомцу, который попытается тронуть его жениха. Берш, очевидно, его понял, отступил на шаг и добавил:

— Но я решил позволить вам самим выбрать способ казни. 

— Вам это с рук не сойдет, — огрызнулся Улиар. Слова звучали вызывающе, но любому голос старика показался скорее усталым, чем гневным. 

— Почему же? — невозмутимо ответил Берш. — Ваши драгоценные джедаи и имперские штурмовики мертвы — не в последнюю очередь благодаря нашей диверсии в турболифтах, где их заперли. Кто еще нас остановит? 

— Мы, — прорычал Улиар. — Мы готовились к этому пятьдесят лет. Думаешь, мы не сумеем ничего противопоставить? 

— Сомневаюсь, — сказал Берш. — В любом случае, едва ли до этого дойдет.

И он, как злодей в пьесе, пустился в подробные описания плана, который должен был завершиться гибелью колонистов. Даже в том, как он вытряхнул на пол токоедов, было что-то театральное. «А они неплохо подготовились», — мелькнуло в голове у Формби. Будь он здесь один, то, пожалуй, не стал бы сильно противиться судьбе. Но присутствие Трасса и Фисы изменило его намерения. Раз Берш любил театральные эффекты, Формби решил ответить тем же.

— Не нужно убивать этих людей и уничтожать их дом, Берш. Если вам нужен «Посланник Чаф», забирайте его, — произнес аристокра. 

Его голос был невероятно спокоен: на флоте существовала сложная многоуровневая система распознавания «свой-чужой», о которой джеруны не могли знать; любое судно, не прошедшее проверку, уничтожались немедленно. В худшем случае семья Чаф потеряет один корабль, невелика трагедия.

Берш фыркнул. 

— Ты недооцениваешь нас, аристокра. Дипломатическое судно чиссов? Не смеши — у нас на уме куда более грандиозные планы, — он повел рукой в сторону волкилов. — И раз уж речь зашла о планах: мы оставим зверей здесь — чтобы убедиться, что вы будете сидеть смирно, пока мы не закончим. Полагаю, вы уже заметили, как трудно их убить. Если все же это ускользнуло от вашего понимания — или если кто-либо из вас предпочитает быструю смерть взамен долгой и мучительной, — ваше право испытать на себе остроту их когтей. 

— Берш? — снова позвал Формби. 

Но Берш уже повернулся к ним спиной и зашагал к двери. Два невредимых джеруна подхватили под руки раненого сородича и поспешили за командиром. Дверь со скрипом отъехала в сторону, и Берш окинул коридор быстрым взглядом. Через мгновение вся четверка инородцев исчезла за дверью. Волкилы в это время мерно расхаживали по залу, продолжая зализывать раны и то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы обнюхать своих мертвых жертв. При этом они не спускали глаз с пленников, которые забаррикадировались в углу. 

— Не понимаю, — дрожащим голосом прошептала одна из колонисток. — Что им от нас нужно? 

Улиар вздохнул. 

— Расплата, инструктор, — проговорил он. — Расплата за преступления реальные и мнимые. 

— Какие преступления? — удивилась та. — Чем мы так досадили джерунам? 

— Мы ничем не досадили джерунам, — горько сказал Улиар. — В том-то и проблема. 

Джинзлер повернулся и уставился на директора. 

— Что? 

— Вы разве не знали, господин посол? — проворчал Улиар, мрачно сверля Джинзлера взглядом. — Берш и его друзья — вовсе не джеруны. Они — вагаари.

— Как вы узнали? — спросил Джинзлер. 

— По голосам, — в пустоту сказал Улиар. В его глазах застыла застарелая боль. — Или, точнее, по их речи — когда они впервые заговорили на родном языке, перед тем как атаковать. Я слышал такое произношение лишь однажды — но забыть его невозможно, — его взгляд снова сфокусировался. — Вы вправду не знали, кто они? 

— Разумеется, нет, — сказал Джинзлер. — Неужели вы думаете, что мы пустили бы их на борт «Сверхдальнего»? 

— Не знаю, кое-кто из вас мог бы, — мрачно произнес Улиар и обратил взгляд на Формби. — Например, наследники тех, кто когда-то пытался уничтожить «Сверхдальний перелет». 

— Это нелепо, — процедил Формби, морщась от нестерпимой боли. Он лежал на боку, прислонившись к стене и положив голову на колени Трасса, а Фиса, как могла, бинтовала его рану, но не слишком преуспела: кровавое пятно на рукаве продолжало разрастаться. — Я уже говорил вам: Доминация чиссов не имеет отношения к атаке на «Сверхдальний». Это дело рук Трауна — и только его. 

— Допустим, — протянул Улиар. — Но что насчет вас, аристокра? От чьего имени вы действуете? 

— Может, прекратим препираться по пустякам? Это сейчас несущественно, — возразил Трасс.

— Нужно срочно оказать помощь аристократу Чаф'орм'бинтрано. Где у вас медцентр? — поддержала его Фиса.

— Вам так важно знать? — прорычал Улиар. — Эти твари убьют любого, кто попытается сбежать.

Но Фиса не сдавалась. С настойчивостью, свойственной ее матери, она требовала объяснить, как добраться до медцентра, и была готова рискнуть покинуть убежище. «Какая же она хорошая и смелая девочка», — подумал Формби. Такой она была в детстве, такими наверняка будут ее потомки. Аристокра хотел, чтобы она прожила достаточно долго, чтобы читать нотации своим правнукам.

— Я готова рискнуть, — не унималась Фиса. — Я согласна. 

— Я не согласен, — сказал Формби, осторожно коснувшись ее руки. — Ты останешься здесь. 

— Но…

— Это приказ, Фиса, — дыхание аристокры стало затрудненным: начала сказываться потеря крови. — Мы все останемся здесь. 

— И это хваленые чиссы? — презрительно бросил Таркоса. — Значит, просто сидеть и ждать, когда смерть придет сама собой?

— Иногда высшая мудрость заключается в том, чтобы позволить времени решить за нас часть проблем, — вставил Трасс. — Пусть действуют те джедаи и имперцы, о которых упомянул посол Джинзлер, а мы подождем. Вы знаете, я сторонник решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Пока нам ничего не угрожает.

— То есть мы должны сидеть здесь и ждать смерти? — огрызнулся Таркоса. 

В разговор включился Джинзлер и предложил весьма оригинальный план спасения. Пока люди спорили, обладает ли маленькая девочка, случайно оказавшаяся в зале вместе со взрослыми, способностями джедаев, Трасс переключил внимание на Формби. Он склонился к нему, ласково погладил по щеке и спросил:

— Очень больно? 

— Терпимо. Бывало и хуже, — ответил Формби, подразумевая ту моральную боль, которую ему доставило известие, что Трасс пропал без вести. 

Но от воспоминаний мало проку, в них ничего, кроме давно пережитых огорчений. Следовало найти более приятную тему для разговора.

— Где ты этому научился? — Формби сделал здоровой рукой рубящее движение, имитируя удары, которые Трасс нанес волкилам. — Неужто в дипакадемии расширили программу военной подготовки?

— Нет, конечно, в дипакадемии нас учили только держать чаррик дулом от себя и стрелять в общем направлении угрозы, — улыбнулся Трасс. — Но с таким братом, как у меня, при всем желании невозможно было остаться без навыков самообороны. Траун часто повторял: «Я не всегда смогу быть рядом, чтобы защитить тебя. Ты должен научиться обороняться сам». Вот он и показал мне пару приемов. Посмотрел бы он на нас сейчас.

— Да, нам не помешала бы его компания. Возможно, Берш согласился бы отпустить нас в обмен на его голову.

— Перестань, не будь таким противным.

— Как скажешь, — прошептал Формби.

Наконец план Джинзлера был одобрен, и маленькая Эвлин приступила к работе, а взрослые наблюдали за ее успехами. Формби не поставил бы на эту затею и старореспубликанского кредита, но возражать не стал. Дышать стало тяжело, и он не хотел тратить силы на бесполезные разговоры. Как верно заметил Трасс, порой надо дать другим возможность решить проблему. Кстати, о Трассе… Формби поманил его пальцем и, когда тот наклонился ближе, прошептал:

— На всякий случай знай: для меня счастье умереть рядом с тобой. О большем я не смел мечтать.

— Вот как ты заговорил, — ответил Трасс обиженно-насмешливым тоном. — А как насчет жизни рядом со мной? Не ты ли обещал мне свадьбу века всем на зависть? Прав был отец, ты обманщик и подлец.

— Ну…

— Никаких «ну». Не для того я ждал тебя пятьдесят лет, чтобы теперь похоронить.

— Тише вы там! Не мешайте, — шикнул на них Джинзлер.

При обычных обстоятельствах Формби не потерпел бы, чтобы с ним разговаривали таким тоном. Но обстоятельства были далеки от обычных. К тому же он услышал достаточно: Трасс по-прежнему любит его и хочет быть с ним. Ради этого стоило жить. Напоминание о свадьбе, зависти других благородных семей, предупреждения главы рода Сафис, давно уже покойного, вернули Формби в те времена, когда главной его заботой был выбор самого впечатляющего наряда и самого красивого обручального кольца с самым большим драгоценным камнем, какой только можно представить. Удивительно, как изменился он сам и мир вокруг с тех пор. Воспоминания о прошлом теперь казались Формби умилительными. Рука Трасса лежала у него на груди, тепло его пальцев ощущалось даже сквозь слои ткани. Он почти забыл, где находится. Забыл бы совсем, если бы не холодный пол, не ноющая боль в руке, не встревоженное лицо Фисы рядом.

— Ну как? — спросил Формби.

— Есть прогресс, — ответил Трасс, следивший за перемещением комлинка в щель в баррикаде. 

Маленький темный цилиндр полз по полу мимо прохаживающихся волкилов и с каждой минутой становился все ближе и ближе к баррикаде. Когда всеобщая напряженность достигла апогея, комлинк стукнулся о ножку стула, составлявшего часть заграждений. Эвлин осторожно просунула руку в брешь, схватила устройство и втянула обратно.

И тут же отшатнулась в ужасе, когда раззявленная пасть волкила ударила о переплетение стульев, едва не обрушив баррикаду. А раз один зверь воспринял их действия как повод для атаки, значит, и второй тоже.

— Подоприте стулья! — крикнул Формби, и Трасс поспешил придержать ближайший стул.

Другой волкил не заставил себя ждать. Издав душераздирающий вой, он запрыгнул на баррикаду сверху и начал тыкаться мордой в стулья, пытаясь найти брешь. Одна из его задних лап провалилась между стульями, зверь взвыл и задергался в попытках освободиться. Когтистая лапа полоснула в воздухе и задела плечо Фисы, из раны брызнула кровь. Несколько секунд, потраченных на отключение «глушилки», показались часами.

— Люк, Мара, коммандер Фел! На помощь! — взывал Джинзлер по комлинку.

Но получит ли он ответ — вот вопрос.


	5. Chapter 5

Последнее, что Формби помнил, были подбородок и шея Трасса. Он смотрел на них снизу. Трасс куда-то нес его. А что было перед этим? Они шли по коридору к медцентру, и Фиса твердила, что нужно спешить. Но что случилось до этого? Воспоминания были смазанные, рваные, похожие на сны. Волкилы пытались прорваться сквозь баррикаду, Формби видел их свирепые морды и холодные глаза, чувствовал их смрадное дыхание. Потом что-то отвлекло зверей. Послышался шум, вой и странное шипение. Должно быть, тогда он в первый раз потерял сознание, но ненадолго. Когда он пришел в себя, люди уже разбирали заграждения, волкилы мертвыми лежали у двери, а над ними стояла Мара Джейд-Скайуокер с мечом в руке. «Вот что это было за шипение», — отстраненно подумал Формби. Мысли текли вяло. Он чувствовал, что слабеет, но из-за баррикады вышел сам. Пусть поддерживаемый Трассом и Фисой, но на своих двоих. Опять завязался спор, на сей раз из-за того, стоит ли тратить на него ресурсы медцентра, но он не стал прислушиваться — Трасс защищал его и грозил применить свою власть, если Формби не помогут добровольно.

Формби ненавидел этих людей. Их упрямство, тупость, косность, неспособность взглянуть на ситуацию широко. Ненавидел так сильно, что готов был наплевать на их помощь и ползти назад на «Посланника» на коленях, лишь бы убраться от них подальше. Пятьдесят лет они портили жизнь Трассу и продолжали делать это сейчас. Ненавидел их еще и потому, что они так походили на аристокр, синдиков, глав родов и патриархов, — всех тех, с кем ему приходилось иметь дело на работе. Каждый из них хотел вариться в собственном соку, перетягивал ресурсы и финансы на сторону своей семьи и не желал видеть реальных угроз. Если Формби осмеливался заговорить с кем-либо из них об опасностях, окружающих Доминацию, в ответ получал лишь лицемерные улыбки и вопросы о том, какие оперы он планирует посетить в грядущем сезоне и кого пригласит на бал в следующем месяце.

Наблюдение о сходстве двух народов стало последней оформленной мыслью аристокры. Потом события стали напоминать калейдоскоп — обрывки слов и жестов, бесконечный коридор, по которому его вели куда-то, мелькание ламп на потолке, тяжелое дыхание Трасса. Это продолжалось довольно долго, и, когда наконец навалилась полная темнота долгого обморока, Формби почти обрадовался, хотя и знал, что ничего хорошего в этом нет.

Приходить в себя он начал уже в медцентре. О том, что находится именно там, он понял по характерному запаху медикаментов и средств для санобработки. Рука почти не болела, но вряд ли это надолго. Трасс упоминал, что после Крушения для лечения раненых использовали очень много запасов обезболивающих, так что теперь из экономии обходились только местной анестезией.

— Я возьму у него образец крови, — прозвучал незнакомый женский голос. — Может быть, мы сумеем синтезировать хоть немного плазмы. Это будет ненастоящая кровь, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Конечно, это поможет. Спасибо, — ответил Джинзлер.

— Прежде всего проверьте мои данные, — предложил Трасс. — Если не подойдет чистая кровь, возможно, сгодится плазма. Она будет более подходящей, чем синтетическая. Если очистить…

— Не волнуйтесь так, советник. Мы попробуем разные варианты и сделаем все возможное для вашего сородича.

По шороху шагов и одежды Формби понял, что вокруг него происходят какие-то перемещения. Он не спешил дать понять, что уже очнулся, в надежде подслушать, о чем говорят. На лоб ему легла мягкая ладонь. Фиса. Никто, кроме кровного родственника, не осмелился бы к нему прикоснуться. Да и вряд ли бы захотел.

— Он выкарабкается, — бодро заявил Джинзлер, но прозвучало так фальшиво, что только ребенок не разгадал бы его ложь. — Он сильный, и кровь удалось остановить. Он выживет. 

— Я знаю, — сказала Фиса, и по ее голосу было понятно, что она знает о вежливой лжи Джинзлера. — Просто....

— Он ваш родственник, верно? — спросил Джинзлер, лишь бы перевести разговор на менее болезненную тему. — Вы знаете, по-моему, я даже не в курсе, как устроены чисские семьи. Тем более Правящие семьи. 

«О нет, только не это! — подумал Формби. — Сейчас он начнет вытягивать из нее сведения о Доминации. Хоть и ненастоящий посол, а умеет пользоваться моментом чужой уязвимости, чтобы добиться своего. Кажется, Джинзлер упустил свое призвание».

— Девять Правящих семей ничем не отличаются от остальных, — осторожно сказала Фиса. — Братья и сестры, кузены и так называемые «родственники во власти» становятся членами семьи благодаря кровному родству и личным достоинствам. Некоторые отделяются, другие приходят, третьи рождаются с правом войти в семью. Все то же самое, что и в любой другой семье. 

Фиса вздохнула, сжала здоровую руку Формби и прошептала:

— Этого не должно было случиться. Ничего этого не должно было случиться. 

Больше аристокра не мог молчать. Племянница умна, но в силу молодости еще не умеет справляться с угрызениями совести. Сейчас было не время и не место облегчать душу. Формби приоткрыл глаза. 

— Фиса, — прошептал он. — Ни слова больше. 

— Что вы хотите сказать? — нахмурился Джинзлер. — Ни слова о чем? 

Фиса отвернулась. 

— Ни о чем, — сказала она неестественно сдавленным голосом. 

— Фиса? — повторил он. — Фиса, что происходит? 

— Спокойно, господин посол, — прошептал Формби. — Я расскажу вам… все… позже. Но… не сейчас. 

Он слегка повернул голову набок, к другим собравшимся в медцентре людям. 

— Хорошо, аристокра, — спокойно сказал Джинзлер. — Можно и позже.

Формби вздохнул с облегчением. Рано или поздно придется рассказать остальным, но пока угроза разоблачения миновала.

— — —

Когда первая помощь пострадавшим от атаки вагаари была оказана, в медцентре наступило затишье. Фиса отправилась на местную кухню, рассчитывая достать еды для дяди. У постели больного ее сменил Трасс. Тот вернулся из соседней палаты, поправляя рукав куртки. Очевидно, его кровь или плазма оказалась пригодной для переливания. Вид у него был усталый, но он все же нашел в себе силы одарить Формби теплой улыбкой. Справившись о его самочувствии, Трасс сказал:

— Хорошая новость: примерно через полчаса у нас появится достаточно плазмы, чтобы не дать тебе оставить меня вдовцом. Хотя это будет та еще смесь и эксперимент над твоим здоровьем. Я не хотел волновать Фису, но считаю, что ты должен знать.

— Мужчины моего рода никогда не отличались крепким здоровьем, но раз уж я дотянул до своих лет, думаю, и эксперимент переживу, — ответил Формби. — Посидишь со мной?

— Конечно. Рассказать тебе что-нибудь?

— Да. Только не надо ужасов, сейчас я этого не вынесу.

— Хорошо. Давай я расскажу, как на Шестом вышла из строя гравитация. Летало все: от гаек до еды. Для починки отправили Прика Тарсона и Морика Кабуду, ну и меня в нагрузку. Прик здоровенный был мужик, балагур и шутник, а Морик — тощий, как палка, и страшный пессимист. Это важно, потому что к концу истории один громко смеялся, а другой впал в депрессию. Так вот, плывем мы над палубой…

Трасс рассказывал, изображая движения и мимику участников истории, и Формби не мог сдержать улыбки — не столько потому, что история была забавной, сколько потому, что Трасс находился рядом. Он никак не мог наглядеться на лицо Трасса. Как не хватало Формби таких моментов! Раньше Трасс использовал редкие ситуации, когда никто им не мешал, не только для ласк и объяснений в любви, но и для обмена впечатлениями и мыслями о текущих делах. Формби не помнил, когда в последний раз обсуждал что-то, не следя за языком, не заботясь о чувствах третьей стороны. Кто знает, когда в следующий раз им представится возможность поговорить наедине.

Закончив рассказ, Трасс взял Формби за руку, нахмурился и спросил:

— Тебе не холодно?

— Немного. От потери крови, наверное, — ответил тот.

— Дай-ка я получше тебя укрою. Скоро Фиса принесет поесть, и ты согреешься.

Да, скоро должна вернуться Фиса, и тогда Формби не сможет задать вопрос, тревожащий его уже некоторое время.

— Когда мы встретились, ты будто бы совсем не удивился, — начал он.

— Так и есть, — просто заявил Трасс, расправляя одеяло. — Я знал, что однажды ты или Траун придете за мной. Всегда в это верил, не сомневался ни дня. И когда Улиар сказал, что на борту гости и среди них есть чиссы, я понял, что ты меня нашел.

— Я, но не Траун?

— Нет, — засмеялся Трасс, — он бы никогда не попался в глупую ловушку Прессора.

— Но как же ты…

Формби не успел закончить свой вопрос. Дверь открылась, пропуская Фису с подносом в руках. Судя по ее напряженному лицу, обед для дяди ей пришлось добывать с боем. Трасс помог Формби приподняться, положил еще одну подушку под спину, а Фиса в это время устраивала на коленях пострадавшего поднос на складных ножках. Еда оказалась типично больничной —убогой и пресной на вкус. Но она хотя бы была горячей и питательной. Чтобы не обидеть племянницу, Формби съел все, что она с таким трудом добыла для него, и откинулся на подушки. В животе неприятно забурчало. Не хватало еще заработать несварение желудка! А аптечка, как назло, осталась на «Посланнике».

— Неплохо было бы добавить в еду немного специй, — заметил Формби, чтобы скрыть неловкость.

— А также свежих продуктов, вина и приятное место, чтобы вкушать пищу, — высокопарно отозвался Трасс, но это была грустная ирония. — Помнишь ресторан «Пья'танита»? Если он еще существует, неплохо было бы отобедать там.

— Тебе по-прежнему не откажешь в хорошем вкусе. Чего бы еще тебе хотелось?

— Это сложно, — Трасс на минуту задумался. — Снова увидеть солнце. Почувствовать ветер на лице. Искупаться в реке или озере. Нет, лучше в океане. Я хочу снова увидеть льды Ксиллы и пройтись по снегу. Хочу вспомнить запах цветов, которые росли дома, книг в семейной библиотеке и благовоний. И хочу принять ванну. Настоящую ванну, с пеной, солью, пузырьками и подогревом. Я бы лежал в ней, пока вся кожа не сморщится. И снова съесть что-нибудь пряное, родное.

— Помню, тебе нравились морепродукты.

— Я и сейчас главный потребитель рыбных консервов на борту.

— Уверена, скоро вы сможете осуществить все свои желания. Если разговоры о джедаях и пятьсот первом легионе правдивы, они в два счета разделаются с отрядом Берша, и мы сможем вернуться на корабль и улететь, — попыталась утешить его Фиса; получилось так же фальшиво, как у Джинзлера.

Словно в ответ на ее слова, у дверей медцентра послышалась возня и топот ног, раздались короткие команды готовить смотровые и операционную. Внутрь ввалилась толпа защитников колонистов. Хуже всех выглядели штурмовики: из белой их броня стала практически черной от попадания зарядов, они шли, опираясь на винтовки и друг на друга. Их командира в окровавленном мундире почти тащил на себе генерал Драск, тоже изрядно потрепанный. Замыкали колонну раненых джедаи. Из них только Мара крепко стояла на ногах, но выглядела измотанной. На руках она несла маленькую Эвлин, казавшееся безжизненным тело Люка парило в полуметре над полом.

— Боюсь, ваши прогнозы о скором отлете отсюда оказались слишком оптимистичными, — шепнул Трасс на ухо Фисе.

Передав раненых на руки врачам, Мара бросила яростный взгляд на Формби. Он понял, что она сыта по горло тайнами и недомолвками и, как только имперцы и чиссы немного поправятся, выбьет из них всю правду о том, что привело к нынешнему положению дел.


	6. Chapter 6

Еще никогда Маре не доводилось видеть так много раненных людей и инородцев в одном помещении. Хотя она не назвала бы это приятным зрелищем, но, по крайней мере, они не расползлись по разными палатами. Это было ей на руку — можно провести допрос всех сразу. И начала она с имперцев. Казалось странным, что такой хитрый тип, как Парк, отправил на важную операцию столь неопытного в искусстве вранья юношу, как Чак Фел. То ли из-за усталости он не смог придумать достойных оправданий, то ли решил, что не время играть в молчанку, но честно выложил детали миссии, в которые его посвятили. Часть пазла встала на место.

Тогда Мара обратилась к чиссам:

— Аристокра Формби, вы затребовали для своего сопровождения изрядную охрану. Сначала связались с Парком и попросили прислать Люка и меня, но приглашение до адресата не дошло. Затем, когда стало казаться, что мы не прилетим, вы снова вышли на Парка, и он выделил вам отряд своих лучших штурмовиков.

Но вместо Формби ответил Драск. Как и подобает мужчине из благородной семьи, он вступился за старшего по возрасту и происхождению и отмел двусмысленные намеки Мары. Хотя этот поступок давал ему положительную характеристику как члену высшего общества Доминации, он лишь ненадолго откладывал неизбежное.

— Мне не нравится ваш тон, — жестко сказал Драск. — Вы не имеете права выдвигать ничем не обоснованные обвинения против старшего члена Пятой Правящей семьи. 

— Фиса, — вдруг пробормотал Джинзлер. 

Мара повернулась к нему. И тогда уже он повел атаку на Фису, куда менее опытную в отражении подобных нападений.

— Вот как, — сказала Мара, пристально глядя на Формби. — Значит, я ошибалась. На самом деле всю эту аферу устроил не аристокра. Ее устроила Фиса. И поскольку она слишком молода, чтобы быть старшим членом Правящей семьи или в таком духе, я полагаю, что могу с полным основанием предъявить эти обвинения…

— Довольно, — тихо произнес Формби. 

— Пожалуйста, аристократ Чаф'орм'бинтрано, — проговорила Фиса с нотками тревоги в голосе. — Все нормально. Я не боюсь признать свою роль в этом деле. 

— Своей преданностью ты оказываешь мне честь, вторая племянница, — сказал Формби и дотронулся до ее руки. — Но это был мой план и мое решение. Я не могу позволить и не позволю, чтобы кто-то брал на себя ответственность за мои поступки. 

Он слегка наклонил голову. Пришла пора выложить все.

Первоначальный план был идеален. Тихая диверсия, безопасная для экипажа. Угон — в самом худшем случае. Формби и на это готов был пойти. «Посланник Чаф» — добротный корабль, но уже почти выработавший свой ресурс. Патриарх без колебаний согласился отдать его на откуп Формби, позволил проводить любые манипуляции и даже «потерять» его, если придется. Чего Мара никак не могла понять — к чему такие трудности. Как представитель куда менее развитой и более воинственной расы, она не в состоянии была увидеть суть проблемы.

— Проблема, джедай Скайуокер, в военной доктрине чиссов, — объяснил Формби. — Конкретно — в постулате о том, что потенциальный противник может быть атакован тогда и только тогда, когда он первым совершил агрессивные действия против чиссов в чисском пространстве.

Именно за это в Доминации долгие годы порицали Трауна, и сам Формби состоял в числе наиболее рьяных его гонителей. И вот — он произнес роковые слова. Он осудил военную доктрину чиссов как устаревшую и опасную в нынешних внешнеполитических реалиях. Публично. Генерал Драск имел полное право донести на него Высшему командованию, а что началось бы дальше, сложно представить. «Надеюсь, ты это видишь, Траун, — думал Формби. — Наслаждаешься иронией?» Ему вдруг стало так обидно, что он закрыл глаза, лишь бы не встречаться взглядами с осуждающими его людьми. К счастью, это очень подошло к роли кающегося, которую он разыгрывал.

— Я не ожидал такого мощного удара совершенно с другой стороны, — поникшим голосом сказал Формби. — Воины, которых я разместил на дредноуте, наверняка погибли. Все, кого мы оставили на «Посланнике» — скорее всего, тоже. Их кровь на моих руках.

— Не вини себя, — мягко сказал Трасс и сжал в руке его ладонь. — Ты не мог знать, что вагаари приведут этих ужасных зверей, что у них будет так много воинов. Никто не сумел бы предусмотреть такого, кроме тех, кто долго жил среди них. А твой источник информации видел их всего-то один раз, и то недолго.

— В следующий раз пусть будет внимательней, — сказала Мара. — А что остальные? Фиса, генерал Драск, другие ваши помощники? 

— Фиса знала весь план от начала до конца, — ответил Формби. — Поэтому я и настоял, чтобы она отправилась с нами: если бы со мной что-то случилось, ей пришлось бы взять руководство операцией на себя. Все остальные знали не больше, чем им было сообщено, — он слегка улыбнулся. — Хотя я полагаю, что генерал Драск о многом догадался сам. 

— О многом, но не обо всем, — проворчал Драск. — Было бы лучше, если бы вы не держали меня в неведении. 

Тон его, хотя и недовольный, не содержал того гнева и угрозы, на которые генерал был скор. У Формби появилась надежда, что Драск не побежит доносить на него, едва только у них появится связь с внешним миром. Возможно, он тоже не в восторге от доктрины. Или боится, как бы не оказаться замешанным в этой истории.

— Тогда вам пришлось бы разделить со мной вину за махинации, приведшие к этому трагическому концу, — напомнил ему Формби и покачал головой. — Нет. На мне, и только на мне, должна лежать ответственность за эту катастрофу. 

— Этот вопрос вы можете обсудить и дома, — заметила Мара. — Я так понимаю, основание для объявления войны теперь есть? 

— Более чем есть, джедай Скайуокер, — угрюмо ответил Драск. — На нас напали без повода и без жалости. Теперь Доминация чиссов и вагаари находятся в состоянии войны.

— Вот только на станции, о которой упоминал аристокра, об этом не знают, — напомнил Трасс. — Насколько я понял характер вагаари, они не настолько глупы, чтобы просто протаранить базу нашим дредноутом.

— Это дело будущего. Прежде чем мы перейдем к нему, надо обсудить еще один вопрос из прошлого, — сказала Мара.

Настала очередь генерала Драска пережить несколько неловких моментов. По словам Парка, Мара Джейд-Скайуокер пользовалась определенной репутацией. В числе прочих ее качеств значилась отменная память. Она не забыла ни маленькой ловушки для джедаев, подстерегавшей их в первый день на борту «Посланника», ни желания найти того, кто ее устроил. Этим неизвестным оказался Драск. Его попытки сохранить лицо и скрыть любопытство под видом интереса воина грозили кончиться публичным позором. Коммандер Фел начал широко улыбаться уже в начале допроса.

Честь генерала спас визит колонистов — Эвлин, ее матери Розмари и Прессора. Внимание взрослых тут же обратилось к девочке, которая, очевидно, сделала нечто важное для спасения мастера Скайуокера. Находившийся в медцентре Формби ничего не знал ни о вылазке джедая, ни о взрыве в пилоне, ни об участии во всем этом ребенка. Из сказанного он уловил главное: при должных тренировках Эвлин могла стать джедаем. Насколько он знал, в Старой и Новой Республике родители радовались, получив такую новость. Но Розмари, Прессор и Трасс, услышав ее, напряглись. Заметила это и Мара и умерила поток восторгов по поводу девочки.

— Джедаев здесь не любят, Мара, — тихо предупредил Фел. — Не знаю почему, но это факт. 

— Мы не просто их не любим, коммандер, — угрюмо произнес Прессор. — Если Совет вешает на кого-то ярлык джедая, его сразу же ссылают на «Третий». 

— Вы имеете в виду, на «Д-3»? — уточнил Джинзлер. — Дредноут номер три? 

— Да, именно, — подтвердил Прессор. — Пилоны, соединявшие его с остальной сборкой, были уничтожены или обрушились во время боя и крушения, так что он оказался изолирован от «Сверхдальнего». Поэтому Улиар и остальные Уцелевшие устроили там место, куда можно спокойно изгонять людей с джедайскими способностями. 

— Я думал, для этого у вас Карантин на «Д-6», — сказал Фел. 

Прессор покачал головой. 

— Карантин — для тех, кого только подозревают в использовании Силы, — ответил он. — На «Третий» их ссылают, когда это достоверно известно. 

— Достоверно известно, говорите? — негромко спросил один из штурмовиков. — И насколько же достоверно? 

Прессор отвернулся и промолчал. За него ответил Трасс.

— Абсолютно достоверно, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, когда Управляющий Совет в этом уверен. 

— И это не есть смертный приговор, — добавил Прессор со странной смесью убежденности и смущения в голосе. — Там вдоволь пищи и энергии. Человек может прожить там с комфортом целую жизнь. 

— В полной изоляции, — угрюмо добавил тот же штурмовик. — Вы приговариваете этих людей к пожизненному одиночеству. 

— И кто же выносит такое решение? — пожелала знать Мара.

— Решение принимает Управляющий Совет, а постановление выносит и оглашает судья, — Прессор вздохнул и повернулся к Трассу: — Простите, советник.

Формби чувствовал, как во время этого разговора пальцы Трасса сжимаются на его ладони все сильнее, но списал это на возмущение политикой Улиара. Он и подумать не мог…

— Вам не за что извиняться, защитник, — ответил Трасс. — Я не собираюсь оправдываться, тем более что не я выбирал эту работу. Улиар счел очень забавным, что именно мне придется отправлять людей на «Третий». Джедай Скайуокер, для информации: до сих пор таких случаев было всего два, и, если вас это утешит, на совете я всегда голосовал против изгнания. — Он повернулся к Розмари и Эвлин: — Если дело дойдет до слушания, я не изменю своего мнения. Хотя один голос мало что решает.

— Они никуда ее не пошлют, не посмеют, — заявила Розмари и обратилась к Маре: — Вы ведь можете увезти ее, правда? Забрать с собой, когда полетите обратно?

«Сколько оптимизма в этих людях», — тоскливо подумал Формби, поудобнее устроился на подушках и охнул, когда рана напомнила о себе. До возвращения домой могло пройти много месяцев. «Посланник Чаф» был не на ходу, вагаари угнали единственный дредноут, пригодный к полету, токоеды потрошили проводку «Сверхдальнего». Станция Браск Ото функционировала автономно и фактически не имела канала связи с Ксиллой или другими планетами. Улетая, Формби обозначил патриарху семьи Чаф примерные сроки операции, и день, когда его хватятся, настал бы еще нескоро. Еще какое-то время потребовалось бы, чтобы обосновать и организовать поисково-спасательную экспедицию, согласовать ее с Высшим командованием, снарядить флот… Могло пройти полгода, прежде чем корабли достигли хотя бы станции Браск Ото. А Формби вовсе не был уверен, что они располагали таким запасом времени.

Как подтверждение его мыслей, тусклые лампы на потолке угрожающе мигнули.


	7. Chapter 7

Тревожные предчувствия, терзавшие Формби, не оправдались. Нет, вагаари не передумали и не вернули дредноут с извинениями. Но экипаж «Посланника Чаф» оказался жив, Джинзлер нашел способ ускорить процесс ловли токоедов, а джедаи готовились отправиться в погоню за врагом и, при некоторой доле удачи, опередить его. Эти новости значительно улучшили настроение. Но не всем. 

— Получается, мы должны доверить вам наши жизни? — возмущался Улиар, когда Мара озвучила эту идею.

— На данный момент это лучшее, что вы можете сделать, — подтвердила она.

— Много лет мы обходились без джедаев и сейчас справимся без вас. Мы не желаем тратить свои ресурсы на ваши безумные идеи.

На взгляд Мары, аргумент был смехотворен. До сегодняшнего дня Улиар даже не помнил, что где-то в недрах «Сверхдальнего» притаился маленький транспортник. Но теперь он говорил о «дельте-12» как о едва ли не более ценном ресурсе, чем вода и воздух.

— Директор, пусть попробуют. В самом деле, что мы теряем? Только бесполезную в нынешних условиях «дельту». А чисская станция потеряет шанс на спасение, но это для вас не аргумент, — предложил Трасс.

— Не пытайтесь выставить меня каким-то чудовищем! — вспылил Улиар.

— Я лишь напоминаю о том, что сейчас на кону. Если мы не окажем помощь Доминации, с переездом могут возникнуть проблемы.

Взгляды Улиара и Трасса скрестились в безмолвном поединке. Оба знали, что директор не горит желанием трогаться с насиженного места, а прежние его заявления на переговорах — пустая бравада, но публично признать это он не может. Когда напряжение стало практически невыносимым, Трасс сделал шаг вперед.

— Директор, позвольте напомнить вам вот о чем, — он подошел вплотную к Улиару и зашептал ему на ухо; он говорил слишком быстро и тихо, чтобы окружающие могли выхватить хоть слово.

Пару раз Улиар порывался отстраниться и уйти, но Трасс ухватил его за локоть и крепко держал свою жертву, пока не закончил.

— Ладно, будь по-вашему, — фыркнул директор. — Пусть джедаи забирают «дельту», но, пока они здесь, колонисты должны быть ограждены от их влияния. Временно мы покинем «Пятый» и переместимся на «Шестой». А они, — Улиар ткнул пальцем в Формби и собравшихся вокруг него чиссов, — пусть убираются на свой корабль.

— Благодарю вас, директор, и, как всегда, склоняюсь перед вашей мудростью, — ответил Трасс.

— Что насчет нас? — встрял Фел.

Улиар смерил его взглядом. Похоже, ему не очень-то хотелось допускать лишних контактов колонистов с чужаками, однако отказать Фелу и потрепанным штурмовикам было бы негуманно.

— Можете пойти с нами и пройти курс лечения, — объявил директор.

На этом инцидент был исчерпан, и каждый занялся своим делом. Мара вернулась в палату мужа и устроилась там, чтобы немного подремать, пока он находится в лечебном трансе. Штурмовики приладили на место свою попорченную броню и собрались у дверей в подобии походного построения. Чак Фел отозвал Драска в сторону и некоторое время о чем-то шептался с ним, после чего щелкнул его по носу, а уходя, бросил на него еще один долгий взгляд. Формби был потрясен не столько тем, что Драск стерпел подобное обращение, сколько тем, что генерал допустил его в принципе и вовремя не осадил Фела. А самым возмутительным и недостойным чисса был тот взгляд щенка, покинутого хозяином, которым Драск проводил Фела и даже после его ухода продолжал смотреть на закрывшуюся дверь. За всю свою жизнь аристокра не видел такого позорного поведения. И другие чиссы наверняка тоже. Благо они в тот момент помогали аристокре перебраться на носилки и не смотрели по сторонам, иначе репутации Драска был бы нанесен такой удар, от которого уже не удалось бы оправиться. Формби напомнил ему об обязанностях:

— Генерал, вы не могли бы выбрать двух воинов?

Драск дернулся, словно его поймали за предосудительным делом, и непонимающе посмотрел на Формби. Тот кивком указал на носилки, на которые его погрузили.

— Сию минуту, — буркнул смущенный генерал и поспешил на поиск подходящих воинов.

Когда он ушел, Формби и Трасс обменялись насмешливыми взглядами. 

— — —

— Советник Трасс, вы разве не идете с нами?

Раздраженный голос Улиара прокатился по коридору и настиг группу чиссов, которые очень старалась улизнуть незаметно. На лице Трасса появилась болезненная гримаса, но заметил ее только Формби — когда тот повернулся к директору, на его губах уже была вежливая улыбка.

— Сначала мне бы хотелось убедиться, что с аристокрой все будет в порядке. Я присоединюсь к вам позже, — ответил Трасс.

— Кажется, с появлением вашего друга вы стали забывать, где ваше место, — Улиар криво усмехнулся.

— Я помню все взятые на себя обязательства. И забота о женихе стоит первой в списке. Доброго дня, директор, — произнес Трасс и отвернулся.

Позади раздались перешептывания. Очевидно, Прессор, Розмари и советник Таркоса уговаривали Улиара не продолжать дискуссию. Но Трассу до них уже не было дела. Он уверено показывал дорогу к уцелевшему пилону, который должен был доставить чиссов на борт «Посланника Чаф».

Дорога не заняла много времени. В темном ангаре группа разделилась. Капитан и большая часть воинов отправились на поиски генераторов. Чем скорее им удастся очистить корабль от токоедов, тем быстрее получится оказать помощь пострадавшим. Остальные медленно побрели в медцентр. Раненого Формби несли на носилках двое воинов, при каждом их неловком движении он охал или негромко стонал, а Драск прикрикивал на них. Делалось это скорее для того, чтобы подчеркнуть важность аристокры, чем ради чего бы то ни было другого. Фиса, подавленная и усталая, держалась возле дяди и не обращала внимания на его спектакль, лишь приглядывала, чтобы он не слишком свешивался с носилок. Последним шел Трасс. Он то и дело останавливался, притрагивался к стенам, словно хотел убедиться в их реальности. По пути попалась табличка с надписью «Аварийно-спасательная капсула номер шесть». Возле нее он стоял так долго, что процессия ушла далеко вперед, и Фисе пришлось вернуться за ним. Увидев, чем он занят, девушка не осмелилась его торопить. Трасс водил пальцами по буквам, беззвучно шевелил губами, проговаривая слова. Из глаз, казалось, вот-вот польются слезы радости. Впервые за пятьдесят лет он увидел слова на родном языке, какими бы незначительными и приземленными они ни были. 

По счастью, токоеды пока не добрались до приборов в медцентре, но помещение было обесточено. Работало только слабое дежурное освещение. Лечебное оборудование имело небольшой резервный запас питания, который позволял ему функционировать автономно. Один из воинов, несших Формби, имел техническую специальность и быстро смог запитать установку для регенерации от других устройств. Правда, энергии должно было хватить только на нее и только на один курс лечения. Драск уступил место аристокре, как старшему по возрасту, а сам взял упаковку бинтов и банку заживляющей мази, сел в соседней палате и начал возиться с повязкой у себя на руке. Некоторое время спустя к нему присоединился Трасс. Он медленно опустился на стул у противоположной стены.

— Как он? — из вежливости спросил Драск.

— Система работает нормально, показатели неплохие. Кошиг сказал, что будет за ним наблюдать, — устало ответил Трасс.

Генерал кивнул. Работать одной рукой было неудобно, но он кое-как извернулся, чтобы снять бинты и нанести мазь; теперь предстояло наложить новую повязку. Пару минут Трасс смотрел на акробатический этюд с использованием подбородка, зубов и растопыренных пальцев, потом пересел поближе и со словами «Давайте я вам помогу» забрал у Драска бинт. Работал он споро и со знанием дела. Слои бинта ложились ровно, вплотную друг к другу.

— Вы не слишком торопитесь вернуться на «Сверхдальний», — заметил Драск.

— А вы бы на моем месте торопились? — парировал Трасс.

Драск склонил голову, соглашаясь.

— Справедливо, — сказал он. — Отдохните пока здесь, в привычной для нас обстановке, а об аристокре не беспокойтесь. Помощь ему оказали варварскую, но после инъекций плазмы ему, кажется, полегчало.

— Медсестра сказала то же самое. Жаль, я не могу сделать для него больше.

Трасс закончил перевязку, критически осмотрел результаты своего труда и откинулся на спинку стула. Руки его безвольно повисли, пальцы механически теребили остатки бинта. Драск посчитал себя обязанным его поддержать.

— Если то, что я о нем слышал, правда, то аристокра на удивление живуч, — сказал генерал с загадочной улыбкой.

— А что вы слышали? — с тревогой спросил Трасс, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Простите. Вы устали, а я лезу с расспросами.

— Ничего. Все равно пока другие установки не работают, — ответил Драск.

Не раз он повторял, что его истории — не более чем слухи и светские сплетни, сам он ничего этого не видел и поручиться не может. Его рассказы были по-военному сухи и скупы, но внимательному слушателю их хватило бы, чтобы представить, какой жизнью жил аристокра. Далеко не всегда она состояла только из балов и интриг. Были в ней и тайные встречи с диктаторами иных рас, населявших Неизведанные регионы, и отчаянные вылазки в стан пиратов, и неприятная ситуация с заложниками, и дерзкий побег… «В какой-то момент он словно перестал бояться смерти», — заметил Драск. И Трасс, в отличие от него, мог точно назвать день и час, когда с Формби произошла эта перемена: день Крушения; час, когда его объявили пропавшим без вести.


	8. Chapter 8

Говорят, есть только одна хорошая старость — когда каждый день болит в разных местах и недолго. Формби нечасто выпадали такие дни, но, проснувшись после курса восстановления, он почувствовал себя почти таким же бодрым, как в юности. Вернулся аппетит. Таким голодным аристокра не чувствовал себя уже очень давно. Он осмотрелся вокруг в поисках еды. Ни кнопки вызова медсестры, ни персонала, если не считать таковым воина, который сидел возле установки и решал математическую загадку в тусклом свете монитора. Юноша поднял голову от страницы, заметил, что Формби очнулся, отложил книгу и принялся хлопотать вокруг него и прибора, попутно справляясь о самочувствии. Освободившись от медицинского оборудования, аристокра послал его за едой. 

Вскоре молодой воин вернулся с подносом и генералом Драском для компании. Формби ел и слушал доклад о том, как экипаж ловит токоедов. Рассказу, казалось, не будет конца. Наконец, Драск подвел итог: через пару дней «Посланник Чаф» будет очищен от паразитов и начнутся ремонтные работы, а до той поры он сам и кто-нибудь из старших офицеров возьмет на себя обязанности по охране аристокры. Это было последнее, чего желал Формби. Чувствовал он себя прекрасно и считал, что сможет отбиться от кучки токоедов, если они вдруг вздумают напасть, а других опасностей на корабле не осталось.

Отослав молодого воина, Формби спросил главное:

— Где синдик Митт'рас'сафис?

— Отдыхает в соседней палате, я уговорил его немного поспать. Позвать его? — предложил Драск и уже собрался пойти за ним.

— Не нужно, — остановил его Формби. — Прард’рас’клеони, я хочу говорить с вами не как с генералом вооруженных сил Доминации, но как мужчина с мужчиной.

Раз Трасс спал, значит, еще имелся запас времени. Заинтригованный, Драск подошел ближе. Формби начал издалека, заговорил с ним о радостях жизни. Чем больше он говорил, тем более удивленным выглядел генерал. Все они находились настолько далеко от радостей жизни, насколько возможно. Намек дошел до него, когда аристокра упомянул любовь и желание быть с дорогим сердцу существом. Стремясь избегать терминов «мужчина», «женщина», «чисс», «человек», Формби выбрал слово «существо», чем заодно выразил свое отношение к коммандеру Фелу. Драск напрягся, приготовился защищаться, если аристокра начнет обвинять его — пока совершенно безосновательно — в связи с юношей. Вместо этого Формби отметил, как важно быть с любимыми, особенно если их жизни находятся под угрозой, как совесть будет мучить того, кто не сказал последнее «люблю» перед смертью. Иными словами, если генерал искал повод или возможность снова встретиться с Фелом, то он мог считать себя свободным — Формби не нуждался в его помощи и охране. Драск принял его речь со сдержанным энтузиазмом, поломался для приличия, но недостаточно долго, чтобы его заподозрили в нежелании покидать пост у постели больного, и позволил себя уговорить. С аристокрой он простился теплее, чем обычно, и вышел из палаты. Судя по тому, как быстро удалялись по коридору его шаги, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не бежать.

Формби саркастически усмехнулся. «Сколько хороших воинов мы потеряли из-за любви к людям. Вот и еще один попался. Что в них такого особенного?» — подумал он. Ответа на этот вопрос он не знал, но ощутил смутную тревогу. Улыбка исчезла с его лица. Чиссов-полукровок на борту «Сверхдальнего» он не видел, но это не значило, что Трасс не мог встречаться с кем-то из мужчин. Напротив, был бы странно, если бы он изменил своим вкусам. Он убеждал себя, что неважно, сколько у кого было партнеров; что могли иметься особые обстоятельства, возможно, Трасса принуждали; что обещаниями, данными инородцам, можно пренебречь; что чувство долга для Трасса важнее мимолетных увлечений людьми; что Трасс по-прежнему его любит, в конце концов. В итоге все свелось к одному вопросу: живы ли связывавшие их некогда чувства?

В тревожных мыслях аристокра пребывал, пока Трасс не проснулся и не зашел его проведать. Вид милого, чуть заспанного лица, участливые вопросы о самочувствии заставили Формби забыть о подозрениях. В самом деле, какая разница? Через несколько дней корабль починят, они с Трассом вернутся к цивилизации и навсегда оставят в прошлом все, что случилось на «Сверхдальнем». Они принялись болтать о разных пустяках, событиях пятидесятилетней давности. Трасс пожелал знать, правда ли то, что рассказал ему Драск, и Формби признал, что истории генерала в большей или меньшей степени соответствуют действительности. Последовал ряд безобидных попреков за чрезмерный риск и требований впредь так не поступать.

— В свете ты известен. Не успел я сюда прийти, а уже изрядно наслышан о твоих подвигах, — сказал Трасс и поцеловал жениха.

Формби вспомнилось, что почти те же слова Трасс сказал ему пятьдесят шесть лет назад на выпускном вечере в дипакадемии, куда пригласили выпускников прежних лет ввиду острой нехватки потребных для танцев мужчин.

— Помнишь, как нас впервые представили друг другу? — поинтересовался Формби.

— Еще бы. На пикнике у тети Талик. Я у нее гостил, а поместье семьи Чаф, кажется, находилось неподалеку. Детей оказалось мало, ты, твоя сестра, близнецы из рода Сабозин и я. Нам с тобой было лет по восемь, а остальным и того меньше. Когда нас представили, ты вежливо поклонился, а позже сказал сестре, что ни за что не станешь возиться с тощим противным мальчишкой из семьи Митт, — принялся вспоминать Трасс.

— О… Я имел в виду выпускной вечер в дипакадемии. Я помню тот случай, но забыл лицо мальчика, с которым нас знакомили. Не может быть, чтобы это был ты! — опешил Формби.

— Тогда откуда мне знать, что на тебя упала вазочка с вареньем и облила с ног до головы?

— Какой ужас… Но как ты узнал? Мы с сестрой были одни.

— Я подслушал. И потом незаметно дернул за скатерть так, чтобы вазочка на тебя свалилась, — Трасс лукаво улыбнулся, глядя на его потрясенное лицо. — Что, все еще хочешь взять меня в мужья?

— Больше чем когда-либо.

Перебирая совместные воспоминания, они смогли вернуться в прошлое, блаженное время, хотя и отмеченное несколькими неприятными событиями, но по большей части сладостное. Оба тогда были молоды, красивы и опьянены любовью. Формби хорошо помнил, как приметил уже взрослого Трасса на приеме, из-за чего в тот вечер кусок не лез ему в горло; как потерял покой и начал выслеживать Трасса, устраивать случайные встречи; как охотился за ним глазами на сборищах аристократии и как начал ловить ответные взгляды; как они, публичные персоны, искали уединения для бесед среди толпы. До конца дней Формби не в силах будет забыть конференцию по проблемам рационального землепользования и продовольственной безопасности. О содержании докладов, дискуссиях, принятых решениях он мог рассказать крайне мало, но вовсе не потому, что не интересовался предметом. Конференцию устраивал род Ксапла и любезно предоставил для докладчиков и слушателей свою загородную резиденцию на планете Ул, известной густыми лесами и теплым климатом. Внутрисемейный статус Формби позволял ему не размениваться на подобные мероприятия, но в числе подтвердивших участие он заметил имя Трасса и решил воспользоваться возможностью. Родным, которые удивились такому поступку, — в те времена Формби носа не высовывал с Ксиллы, — он объяснил, что недавно потерпел довольно унизительную неудачу на любовном поприще и хочет на время покинуть столицу, пока эмоции не улягутся. Больше никто не осмелился расспрашивать его.

Прибыв на планету, Формби первым делом удостоверился, что «объект» на месте. Заглянув в список зарегистрировавшихся участников, он нашел имя Трасса, а вскоре увидел и его самого. Синдик стоял на веранде в компании двух членов семьи Митт на несколько лет младше его и совсем молоденькой девушки из семьи Крес, обмахивался программой конференции, как веером, и отпускал забавные замечания по поводу тех, кому предстояло выступать на пленарке. Все трое слушателей внимали ему с явной заинтересованностью. «Наверняка запоминают остроты, чтобы потом выдать их за свои», — с горечью подумал Формби. Ни его шутки, ни его персона не пользовались такой популярностью. Трасс сказал что-то вполголоса, его спутники громко рассмеялись, он тут же зашикал на них и хлопнул одного из парней программой по голове — что вызвало новый взрыв смеха. Почти непроизвольно Формби подошел к группе поближе. Он не собирался подслушивать, вовсе нет; ему просто хотелось узнать, что такое забавное сказал синдик. Он не рассчитывал, что его возьмут в компанию, однако Трасс заметил его.

— Аристокра Чаф'орм'бинтрано, идите к нам, мы хотим узнать ваше мнение, — позвал Трасс.

У Формби возникло такое чувство, будто он летит прямо к солнцу, и с каждым шагом в сторону синдика это чувство усиливалось.

— Вы ведь сейчас занимаетесь финансами? — спросил Трасс и, когда Формби кивнул, продолжил, указав свернутой программой на одного из парней: — Вот этот юноша интересуется, как вы умудряетесь не скучать при такой монотонной работе.

— Она вовсе не так монотонна, — начал было Формби, но парень его оборвал. Формби был даже рад, поскольку знал, что не сможет с ходу придумать что-нибудь смешное.

— Вовсе я не это спрашивал, — запротестовал юноша. — Я говорил, что финансисты совершенно не умеют развлекаться.

— Раз так, может, вы дадите нам пару советов, — Трасс взял Формби под руку и произнес немного извиняющимся тоном: — Пожалуйста, не обижайтесь на нас. В такой прекрасный день под жарким солнцем хочется пошутить.

Пожалуй, Формби не обиделся бы, даже если бы с него при всех стащили штаны. Пальцы Трасса, такие теплые даже через слои ткани, касались его руки, Трасс улыбался ему, и он позабыл обо всем на свете.

— А теперь вы, — Трасс вновь обернулся к парню. — Мы ждем ваших советов. Но учтите, если это не будет нечто скандальное, мы вас оштрафуем.

— На что? — захотел знать тот.

— На то вино, которое эта восхитительная барышня стащила у официанта, — широким жестом Трасс указал на барышню из семьи Крес.

Девушка захихикала и начала было разворачивать накидку, которую держала в руках, но Трасс ее остановил.

— Не здесь, дорогая, иначе соберется слишком много желающих, — предостерег он тоном заговорщика. — Давайте найдем уголок потише. До пленарки еще почти три часа. Аристокра, хотите придаться бурным возлияниям с нами?

Формби согласился и не пожалел. Беседка, в которой они расположились, оказалась отлично продуваемой ветром, вино — прекрасным, спутники — острыми на язык. Но главное — Трасс находился рядом, зарумянившийся от жары, разомлевший от вина. Попирая все законы сдержанности и приличия, его красота сверкала так ослепительно, что создавала ощущение центра мироздания. От его случайных прикосновений сердце Формби замирало, его взгляды заставляли застыть на месте. Под действием вина и близости возлюбленного он впал в состояние блаженной расслабленности, нечто среднее между сном и бодрствованием. Время пролетело незаметно, и на пленарку все поплелись с неохотой. После входа в зал весь вид Трасса изменился: спина стала прямой, из взгляда исчезла поволока, лицо приняло строгое выражение — он снова стал синдиком Митт'рас'сафисом из Восьмой Правящей семьи. На протяжении заседания Формби не сводил глаз с его профиля, а вечером того же дня Трасс появился на пороге его покоев, одетый в расшитый гербами и стеклярусом домашний халат. От его одежд, волос или же от него самого исходил едва уловимый пьянящий аромат.

— Чаф'орм'бинтрано, мне нужно поговорить с вами, — сказал он.

Неофициальные консультации, иначе говоря, сговор, были обычным делом. Скорее всего, Трасс хотел попросить голосовать за или против определенных решений, выгодных семье Митт. Формби впустил его без колебаний. До разговоров, однако, дело не дошло. Едва дверь за ним закрылась, Трасс посмотрел на Формби так, как умел только он, — пригвоздил к месту. Одним плавным движением он распустил собранный на затылке пучок, тряхнул головой. Формби мог лишь в немом восхищении наблюдать, как волны черных, словно лакированных, волос рассыпаются по его плечам. Затем Трасс развязал пояс, повел плечами и позволил халату скользнуть на пол. Из одежды на нем остались только изящные домашние туфли с замысловатым геометрическим узором. С тех пор прошло более пятидесяти лет, но Формби мог описать каждый стежок на тех туфлях, будто видел их вчера. В тот момент он был полностью поглощен величественным зрелищем наготы Трасса, предлагающего себя так открыто. Открывшаяся взору картина настолько его увлекла, что Формби затянул с ответными действиями — это стало почти неприлично и походило на отказ — и был выведен из ступора покашливанием Трасса. После этого он больше не колебался. Они забыли о прошлом, не думали о будущем, полностью растворились в настоящем.

С той ночи для него не существовало других мужчин. Конференция продолжалась больше недели, и каждый день Формби подвергал свою репутацию опасности. Он не сводил глаз с Трасса, а Трасс то и дело оказывался рядом, но подчеркнуто его игнорировал. Слишком откровенными были взгляды, которыми он провожал Трасса, слишком заметно он следовал за ним, куда бы тот ни шел, слишком дерзко прикасался, когда казалось, что их никто не видит. Каким-то чудом никто не заметил их недвусмысленного общения. Но после этой незабываемой недели, которую они делили между полными страсти ночами и притворством днем, они улетели на разных кораблях. Вернувшись домой, Формби направился прямо к отцу и просил его выступить в роли свата.

— Похвально, что ты наконец надумал жениться, — обрадовался тот. — Кого же просить для тебя?

— Синдика Митт'рас'сафиса, — гордо объявил Формби.

Для немолодого отца решение сына стало шоком. Более двух веков продолжались непреодолимые противоречия между семьями Митт и Чаф, и наплевать на это… Но Формби был непреклонен. Он убеждал, просил, требовал, угрожал, что украдет Трасса и они заключает брак без должных церемоний, как простолюдины. В конце концов отец сдался, купил роскошные подарки, собрал посольство и отправился к главе рода Сафис. Тот принял его вежливо, выслушал и даже согласился, что давно пора положить конец старой вражде, но для начала потребовал кое-каких политических уступок, гарантий и, разумеется, не давал разрешения на брак без согласия Трасса. Переговоры продолжались долго, почти год, не раз заходили в тупик. Глава рода Сафис, очевидно, подыскивал для Трасса лучшую партию и рассматривал предложение Формби формально. Тревоги, унижения и раздражение, связанные со сватовством сына, подточили здоровье главы рода Бинтрано; он умер, так ничего и не добившись. Теперь о свадьбе нечего было и думать. Но Формби не сдался. Как только прошло время строгого траура и обязательного затворничества, он отправился к главе рода Сафис, чтобы теперь говорить с ним как с равным. Тот снова принялся вилять, смешивая восхищение от оказанной чести с напоминаниями о том, что время скорби для Формби еще не закончилось, подготовка к свадебным торжествам неуместна. Ничто не могло поколебать решимость Формби. Ни за что в жизни он не бился так, как за право обладать Трассом. Они продолжали видеться на глазах у всех, украдкой встречаться, но обоим было мало украденных поцелуев и коротких ночей любви. Мысль о том, что он может потерять Трасса, сводила Формби с ума, заставляла просыпаться по ночам в холодном поту. Трасс стал для него центром Вселенной, точкой начала координат. Никогда прежде не действовал он с такой решительностью, такой безумной смелостью, как в то время. 

Чрезмерная настойчивость едва все не испортила. Трауна и Трасса называли двумя главными достояниями семьи Митт, и семья, что логично, не собиралась расставаться со своими сокровищами. Поскольку Траун выбрал карьеру военного, он отчасти принадлежал флоту и Доминации и был более независим от мнения родни. Курировавший дипломатические вопросы Трасс представлял семью Митт, отстаивал ее интересы и следовал воле старших родственников. Он считался слишком ценным активом, чтобы позволить ему перейти в семью Чаф, чего добивался Формби. 

Дело дошло до патриарха семьи Митт, что в подобных вопросах случалось редко. Обычно главы родов самостоятельно решали, с кем их отпрыски вступят в брак, и их согласие или отказ не оспаривались. Упорство Формби привлекло внимание патриарха, и тот вызвал его к себе. Признав об этом, глава рода Сафис впал в ярость, поскольку все выглядело так, будто он потерял контроль над ситуацией и не в состоянии дать решительный ответ. Поступок Формби задел его за живое. Митт'вис'сафис не первый год возглавлял род Сафис и не привык, чтобы ему наносили оскорбления в таких простых вопросах. Однако, как бы он ни гневался, а поделать ничего не мог — в назначенный день и час Формби явился в покои патриарха. Едва переступив порог, Формби собирался начать заготовленную речь о силе чувств и счастье браков по любви, а не по расчету, но сделать этого ему не довелось. После самой короткой на его памяти церемонии представления патриарх перешел к делу: 

— Взгляните правде в глаза. Митт'рас'сафис — не про вас. Он заслуживает самого лучшего, самого благородного супруга. Посмотрите на себя: вы не вышли ни статусом, ни видом, ни умом, ни духом. Любому очевиден мезальянс. К тому же вы практичны. Жизнь для вас, как и для меня, как и для многих других, это набор целей и действий, планов и решений, простых вещей, вроде того, что надеть на светский раут и с кем заключить союз. А Митт'рас'сафиса занимают иные, более высокие вопросы. В нем есть что-то не от нашего мира, как и в его брате, но на Митт’рау’нуруодо я давно махнул рукой, он неисправим. Если повезет, он найдет кого-то, кто примет его и полюбит со всеми причудами. Митт'рас'сафис — другое дело. Он умеет адаптироваться, способен подстроиться практически под кого угодно. Да, он будет великолепным супругом, безупречным во всех отношениях, но я боюсь, что тогда он потеряет себя. Брак с неподходящим партнером сделает его несчастным, а это не то, чего я ему желаю. И если ваши чувства к нему так сильны, как вы утверждаете, вы оставите его в покое.

— Чтобы вы выдали его за кого-нибудь другого, более сговорчивого или выгодного политически? — спросил Формби реще, чем позволял этикет.

Патриарх покачал головой.

— Если бы все было так просто! Совершенство можно сочетать лишь с совершенством, а никто, кроме Митт’рау’нуруодо, даже близко не подходит под это описание. Но не мне вносить поправки в закон о кровосмешении.

Патриарх сделал плавный жест рукой, что означало конец аудиенции. Слуги уже отворили двери за спиной гостя и замерли в почтительной позе, ожидая, когда он уйдет, а Формби бешено соображал. Какой еще аргумент привести? Как ответить? И тут пришла идея. Надежда, что она сработает, была слаба, но Формби ухватился за нее. В этой кутерьме он совсем забыл о важном инструменте давления на главу рода Сафис и даже на патриарха.

— Вы не спросили, что об этом думает Трасс, — напомнил аристокра.

Патриарх взглянул на Формби удивленно, словно не веря, что тот еще здесь, что он осмелился остаться в его покоях после окончания аудиенции. Жест, несомненно, невежливый, даже грубый. Согласно сведениям о Формби, он скорее бы отрезал себе руку, чем нарушил протокол. Раз он позволил себе такую выходку, значит, в самом деле был настроен серьезно. По правилам патриарх мог проигнорировать все сказанное или сделанное после формального окончания аудиенции, но он не собирался отвечать грубостью на грубость.

— Не так важно, что он думает. Как достойный младший член семьи, он последует совету старших, — сообщил он.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — заявил Формби.

Простившись с патриархом предельно сухо, Формби покинул его покои с неприличной скоростью. 

Прибегать к помощи Трасса он считал последним делом. В вопросе женитьбы ему хотелось обставить все красиво, как положено по традициям. Не справиться со сватовством — позор. Что за мужчина тот жених, который не смог впечатлить родню предмета любви? Стыд и срам! Однако просить его повлиять на отца все же пришлось.

Выслушав его, Трасс задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Отец не пойдет против воли патриарха, а тот так просто не согласится. Надо действовать тоньше и наглее. Но для начала я попробую попросить вежливо, — сказал он.

Как и ожидалось, на сей раз дипломатия дала сбой. Митт'вис'сафис просветил сына относительно неоднократных отказов Формби и того, что патриарх лично выразил неудовольствие. Трасс сделал вид, что удивлен и огорчен. 

— Мы найдем тебе кого-нибудь получше, не расстраивайся, — попытался утешить Митт'вис'сафис в его обычной ироничной манере. — У Формби же ничего нет, кроме гонора; ни денег, ни влияния, ни мозгов, чтобы все это получить.

Трасс понял, что пора накалить ситуацию.

— Пока что-то не видно других претендентов, — с вызовом бросил он.

— Это потому, что нормальные юноши понимание имеют и страх перед старшими родственниками. Не то что этот…

— Довольно, отец. Или вы дадите согласие на наш брак, или я что-нибудь с собой сделаю.

Митт'вис'сафис расхохотался.

— Что? Побреешься налысо? Посмотрим, как быстро твой женишок сбежит, — забавлялся он.

— Раз это ваше последнее слово, я… я уморю себя голодом, — заявил Трасс.

— Только не ты. Уж я тебя знаю с вот таких лет, — Митт'вис'сафис хлопнул себя ладонью по бедру, — мимо рта ложку ты ни разу не приносил.

— Увидим, — ответил Трасс. — Разрешите откланяться.

Не дожидаясь позволения, Трасс ушел. Митт'вис'сафис так удивился, что не одернул его. С того дня, как Трасс вошел в семью Митт, он ни разу сознательно не нарушил внутренних правил, не выказал непочтительности к вышестоящим, даже если был с ними не согласен. Пора подросткового бунта, казалось, миновала его — чтобы ударить сейчас, когда глава рода меньше всего этого ожидал. «Неужели Формби так ему дорог?» — спросил себя Митт'вис'сафис. Он любил Трасса больше остальных родных и приемных детей за ум, талант и покорность. У того тоже не было причин сердиться на отца: его просьбы исполнялись, к его идеям прислушивались, им восхищались и баловали. На протяжении многих лет отношения между Митт'вис'сафисом и Трассом оставались настолько теплыми, что он всерьез подумывал сделать приемного сына главой рода Сафис в обход родных детей. И вдруг такой пассаж.

— Ничего, может, еще одумается, — пробормотал под нос Митт'вис'сафис и вернулся к текущим делам.

Но Трасс не одумался. Он заперся в своих покоях и отказался спускаться к общему обеду. Митт'вис'сафис решил, что сын держит позу, и, со смехом рассказав семье о состоявшемся между ними разговоре, подвел итог:

— Не будем сдерживать его самовыражение. Говорят, иногда полезно немного поголодать.

Не появился Трасс и на ужине, и Митт'вис'сафис распорядился, чтобы еду отнесли ему в покои, а сам спокойно приступил к трапезе. Когда блюда вернулись на кухню нетронутыми, он лишь усмехнулся: у Трасса оказалось больше самодисциплины, чем он думал. Не встревожился глава и на следующее утро, когда завтрак разделил судьбу ужина. Митт'вис'сафису предстояла инспекционная поездка, и мысли о голодовке сына быстро вылетели у него из головы. «Перебесится, как Тякис, когда она покрасила волосы в розовый и проколола нос», — сказал себе Митт'вис'сафис, трогаясь в путь.

Домой он вернулся только через два дня. И лишь тогда по-настоящему встревожился, узнав от жены, что Трасс третий день ничего не ест. Вопреки расхожему мнению, Митт'вис'сафис не был домашним тираном. Образ строгого отца и холодного главы рода создавался для посторонних, но он мало соответствовал действительности. Митт'вис'сафис любил своих детей и заботился о них. Распорядившись приготовить любимые блюда Трасса, он переоделся, перекусил и обсудил с женой тактику. Та уже навела кое-какие справки и составила план на крайний случай. Митт'вис'сафису не хотелось к нему прибегать, но он принял его в расчет. И вот, в сопровождении слуг с подносами, он постучал в покои Трасса. Вид осунувшегося сына заставил его сердце сжаться. И без того стройная фигура Трасса стала совсем худой, скулы заострились, в глазах появился злой блеск.

Как и ожидалось, Трасс принял его вежливо, но холодно, на еду даже не взглянул и всячески старался показать, что визит этот — официальный. Митт'вис'сафис не мог дождаться, когда закончатся формальности приветствия и общих слов. Наконец, он смог приступить к делу.

— Мама за тебя тревожится, да и мне неспокойно. Хватит дурака валять, поешь, — начал он самым нежным тоном.

— Благодарю за заботу, отец, но мое решение твердо, — сообщил Трасс с достоинством.

— Ты губишь себя совершенно напрасно. Формби небось палец о палец не ударил.

— Аристокра делает все, что в его силах и компетенции.

— Глупо это, Рас, очень глупо. Сам патриарх ему отказал. Ты понимаешь, что это значит. Не превращай плохую ситуацию в ужасную.

Трасс не ответил. Митт'вис'сафис так и эдак описывал их положение, давил на чувство долга, честь, порядочность, наконец. Без толку. Ответом было либо молчание Трасса, либо односложные ответы. Как ни противилось все существо Митт'вис'сафиса, но настал момент пустить в ход план жены. Откашлявшись, он пересел поближе к Трассу и сказал доверительным тоном: 

— Послушай, если тебе так сильно хочется замуж, давай я найду тебе кого-нибудь с приличным положением, против кого патриарх не станет возражать. Выйдешь за него и милуйся тайком с Формби, сколько душе угодно. Может, даже не тайком. Я наслышан о нескольких понимающих юношах, которые согласятся закрыть глаза на измены ради продвижения по службе.

— Формби — или никто, — отрезал Трасс и бросил на отца такой взгляд, что стало ясно: уговаривать, спорить и приказывать ему бесполезно.

— Как знаешь, — Митт'вис'сафис поднялся. — Дело такое, но помни, что главное — здоровье. Зря портишь себе желудок, попомни мое слово. Больным тебя даже Формби не возьмет.

— Если нам не разрешат пожениться, то хотя бы пусть ему позволят прийти на мои похороны, — хладнокровно ответил Трасс.

Митт'вис'сафис ушел в гневе. Более глупой причины для голодовки он не мог представить. Редкий чисс вредил себе, но, как правило, это делалось ради демонстрации протеста против чего-то важного, например, новых налогов, сокращения пенсий или роста тарифов. А тут — голодовка из-за любви! Засмеют! Чтобы избежать толков, Митт'вис'сафис немедленно отправил Трасса в отпуск и запретил присылать ему документы по работе. Расчет был такой: без дела Трасс вскоре заскучает и бросит нелепую затею с голодовкой. При этом глава рода Сафис допустил роковую ошибку. Ограничив деловую корреспонденцию сына, он забыл о частной переписке. Трасс ухватился за эту возможность и стал появляться на публике с задумчивым видом; заезжать на чай к знакомым, не притрагиваясь ни к чаю, ни к угощениям; посещать балы и вечера, бродить по залам с грустным лицом, опускаться на стулья или диванчики будто бы без сил и томно прикрывать глаза. Такое поведение было настолько ему несвойственно, что не осталось незамеченным. На работе и дома, в кружках и на вечеринках только и говорили, что о переменах, произошедших с синдиком Митт'рас'сафисом. «До чего он стал печален», — вздыхали девушки. «Бедняжка, как он похудел!» — восклицали дамы постарше. Мужчины полагали, что внезапный отпуск и бледный вид Трасса связаны либо с опасной болезнью, либо с неким сложным планом, на который уходят все его силы. Так или иначе, они отнеслись к нему скорее настороженно, нежели сочувственно.

Пересуды достигли апогея, когда Трасс появился на вечере у матриарха семьи Прард. Ни от кого не укрылась его бледность и слабость. К тому моменту он голодал уже больше недели и буквально с трудом передвигал ноги. Но ни голод, ни усталость не смогли сломить его решимость. Вечер был в самом разгаре, гости разбились на группы по интересам и сконцентрировались вокруг диванов для беседы. Трасс избрал компанию во главе с хозяйкой дома, где большую часть составляли занимавшие видное общественное положение женщины, и присоединился к ней. Говорили о проектах помощи малообеспеченным семьям. Почти каждая дама являлась патронессой того или иного проекта. Кто указывал на важность открытия частных бесплатных школ для детей, кто — больниц, кто — центров досуга и саморазвития. Дискуссия грозила вот-вот перерасти в ссору. Видя, что ситуация накаляется, хозяйка дома предложила Трассу решить спор.

— Вы поставили передо мной непростую задачу. Я выслушал много аргументов, и каждая из вас блестяще защищала свою позицию, — начал он, вставая. — Позвольте поделиться с вами моим ничтожным мнением…

Каким было мнение Трасса по поводу малообеспеченных семей, никто так и не узнал. По-видимому, встал он слишком резко и сказались последствия голодовки. Перед глазами у него заплясали черные точки, свет начал меркнуть; Трасс покачнулся, страшно побледнел и упал без чувств.

И весьма удачно приземлился на диван возле хозяйки дома, гранд-дамы и столпа светского общества. Впоследствии много спорили о том, была ли это счастливая случайность или спланированная Трассом операция. Большинство считало, что второе. Испуганная женщина тут же послала слуг за водой и врачом, а сама принялась обмахивать бесчувственного Трасса веером. Остальные бросились ей помогать, хлопоча вокруг него, скорее создавая сутолоку, чем оказывая реальную помощь. 

Обморок продолжался недолго. Еще до того, как кто-то из слуг успел связаться с семейным врачом, Трасс открыл глаза и предпринял слабую попытку сесть. На него тут же зашикали и замахали веерами. Под напором причитаний он снова лег и, по словам очевидцев, принял драматичную позу. Хозяйка дома не могла допустить, чтобы с кем-нибудь из гостей произошел несчастный случай, ведь это оставило бы неприятный осадок в воспоминаниях всех остальных. Устроившись рядом с Трассом, она поинтересовалась его самочувствием, попеняла ему, что напугал ее подруг, и спросила, чем мог быть вызван обморок. На самом деле ее вопрос означал: почему вы так сильно изменились? Окружающие страстно хотели это знать, а Трасс знал, что им интересно. Для приличия он немного поизображал стыдливую мужественность, которую подвел организм, а потом как на духу выложил избранному обществу историю своей несчастной любви. Вспомнив себя в молодости, матриарх семьи Прард преисполнилась сочувствия. Сама она выкинула штуку посерьезнее голодовки, и именно решимость вкупе с любовью и расчетом помогли ей удачно выйти замуж и занять нынешнее высокое положение. Не одну ее посетили подобные мысли. Ко многим пришли воспоминания о первой серьезной любви, иногда приятные, иногда печальные, иногда трагичные. История Трасса и тон, которым она была рассказана, отлично вписывалась в каноны любовных романов. Но она была еще лучше, поскольку в ней участвовали не игрушечные персонажи, а реальные лица, которых знал каждый, и ее финал зависел не от произвола автора.

— Мои дорогие, я считаю, мы не можем бросить Митт'рас'сафиса в такой беде. Надеюсь, я выражу общее мнение, сказав, что мы берем вас под свою защиту и поможем вам, — объявила матриарх семьи Прард.

Окружающие согласно закивали.

— Благодарю вас, дамы, но не знаю, что вы можете сделать. Сам патриарх против нашей любви, — слабо запротестовал Трасс.

— Об этом мы позаботимся. В конце концов, патриарх — всего лишь мужчина на своем посту, — ответила гранд-дама, лукаво улыбнувшись.

Остальные обменялись понимающими взглядами, и на их лицах появились такие же хитрые ухмылки.

Тут подоспел запыхавшийся врач, но ему оставалось только измерить давление и пульс Трасса, констатировать плачевное состояние организма, дать ему тонизирующее средство и отправить домой с наказом сразу лечь в постель и регулярно питаться. От последнего Трасс категорически отказался… однако уступил уговорам дам немного поесть прямо сейчас. Возвращаясь домой, он чувствовал себя триумфатором.

На следующий день глава рода Сафис получил ворох писем. Дамы, посвященные в тайну любви Трасса, изливали на гербовой бумаге возмущение его жестокостью. Тот заколебался. История могла наделать много шума и вылиться в скандал, последствия которого трудно предсказать. Своими сомнениями он поделился с патриархом.

— Пошумят и успокоятся, — ответил тот. — Ничего они сделать не смогут. Отправьте им вежливые письма, свалите вину на меня, и дело с концом.

Однако конца и края этому делу не было. Вскоре стало хуже. С Митт'вис'сафисом перестали здороваться и садиться за один стол, в коридорах его обходили стороной, подписанные им документы и приказы таинственным образом исчезали или увязали в бюрократической паутине. Поговорив с другими главами родов из семьи Митт, он обнаружил, что и они попали в общественную опалу. Митт'вис'сафис не желал мириться с подобным положением, но для начала требовалось прояснить ситуацию.

Однажды, поймав за рукав своего кума из семьи Уфса, Митт'вис'сафис буквально припер его к стенке и спросил:

— Что все это значит?

— Пожалуйста, простите мою неучтивость. Жена запретила даже руку вам подавать, не то что говорить, — затараторил тот, опасливо озираясь.

— Никто не узнает. Объясните, я слушаю.

Случай на вечере, когда Трасс упал в обморок, получил огласку. Появились дикие слухи и домыслы. Якобы глава рода Сафис морит сына голодом, чтобы тот отказался от любимого. Якобы он хочет выдать сына за кого-то крайне высокопоставленного, а Трасс сопротивляется. Якобы Траун, прознав о ситуации, угнал восемь кораблей флота и намерен штурмовать столицу, спасти брата и организовать его свадьбу. Якобы, якобы, якобы… Слухи росли и ширились, в каждом из них члены рода Сафис представали все большими чудовищами.

— Что за чепуха! Вы же отлично меня знаете, кум. Никогда бы я не сделал с сыном ничего подобного, — возмутился Митт'вис'сафис.

— Я-то знаю, кум, и жена моя знает, и другие знают. Но женщины сговорились. Они изводят мужей скандалами или слезами. Даже моя: «Не хочу, — говорит, — чтобы Трасс был так же несчастлив в браке, как мы». Это мы-то несчастливы! Двадцать лет вместе живем и пожалуйста. Вот беда…

— Так чего они хотят?

— Известно чего — чтобы патриарх разрешил им пожениться.

Велики были ярость и стыд Митт'вис'сафис, но оставлять все так было невозможно. Дела семьи Митт застопорилось; сорвалось несколько крупных сделок и два госконтракта, из суда, который шел уже много лет из-за спорных земель, пришло решение не в пользу семьи. Все это Митт'вис'сафис изложил патриарху и прибавил кое-какие мелкие, но унизительные детали, которые ему и его родичам приходится терпеть на работе. Общий смысл его речей был прост: пусть женятся и убираются с глаз долой, и без того мы опозорены. В конце концов патриарх сдался, дал разрешение на брак и объявил о помолвке официально. 

Влюбленные ликовали. Однако радость их была недолгой. Она длилась до тех пор, пока Трасс не сказал: «Я бы хотел познакомить тебя со своим братом». Формби знал о существовании Трауна по рассказам своего возлюбленного и заочно относился к нему с теплотой, поэтому без раздумий согласился. Именно тот день, когда Траун прилетел знакомиться с женихом брата, Формби впоследствии стал считать началом конца своего счастья. 

Большую часть года Траун болтался вдоль границ Доминации, и уже через полчаса разговора Формби мечтал, чтобы он как можно скорее убрался из столицы и вернулся к своим астероидам и шайкам пиратов. Они не просто не сошлись во мнениях по многим важным вопросам. Траун без стеснения высказывал вредные, провокационные и откровенно опасные идеи, и Формби не мог отделаться от тревоги: как такое родство повлияет на карьеру Трасса? Что еще сильнее раздражало Формби, Трасс во всем поддерживал брата, а при необходимости сглаживал его радикальные взгляды так, чтобы они не казались настолько ужасными. Судя по тому, как ловко у него это получалось, Трасс уже не первый год прикрывал Трауна от общественного гнева. 

День, когда Траун лишился этой поддержки, навсегда изменил жизни всех троих.


	9. Chapter 9

Коридоры «Сверхдальнего» сотрясал грохот падающих ящиков, приглушенная ругань и чихание. Многолетнюю пыль поднимали погрузчики, платформы на репульсорах и сотни ног. Сначала колонисты в принципе не хотели уезжать, вид чисских рабочих пугал их. Порой доходило до рукоприкладства. Трассу кое-как удалось уговорить людей сесть на чисский корабль, красивое круизное судно, арендованное на средства семьи Чаф. Но тогда возникла следующая проблема: колонисты отказывались бросать свой скарб, включая старые ящики с припасами, медикаментами и мебелью. Скрепя сердце Формби вызвал транспортник с говорящим названием «Торговец Чаф». Только этот огромный корабль мог вместить все, что люди хотели взять с собой, плюс группу наблюдателей за грузом. Процесс шел мучительно медленно, и система челноков для передачи сообщений лишь самую малость помогала делу. Каждый день простоя «Торговца» означал упущенную прибыль, каждый день аренды лайнера забирал честно заработанные средства. Формби тысячу раз пожалел, что решил щегольнуть перед колонистами щедростью. Если бы не поддержка Трасса, если бы не утешение, которое приносили его объятия, аристокра оставил бы всякие условности и позволил военным силой загнать людей в транспортник.

Наконец, последний ящик был погружен, три корабля семьи Чаф покинули «Сверхдальний» и взяли курс на станцию Браск Ото. Там предстояло решить судьбу колонистов. О полете за пределы галактики не могло идти и речи, возвращаться в Новую Республику они не хотели по идеологическим соображениям, Доминация их не принимала. В качестве будущего места жительства метод исключения оставлял им Империю Руки. Согласится ли на это адмирал Парк — вот в чем заключался вопрос.

К удивлению многих, Парк прислал очень вежливое письмо, в котором предлагал колонистам свое гостеприимство. Не в последнюю очередь Формби приписывал успех своему посланию. В нем он изложил Парку суть дела и расписал нападение Трауна на «Сверхдальний» в таких живых цветах и пугающих красках, что только у совершенно аморального существа не проснулась бы совесть или сострадание. Моральных качеств адмирала — не слишком высоких, по мнению аристокры, — хватило на приглашение и обещание временного жилья, стола, лечения, обучения персонала и выбора планеты для будущего поселения. Довольные, люди смогли углубиться в обсуждение того, как они обустроятся в новом доме, а чиссам предстояло еще одно дело.

Перед отлетом Прард'енс'ифлар, командир станции Браск Ото, устроил для Формби, Фисы и Трасса прощальный ужин. Никому из людей сойти с кораблей не позволили. Вечер прошел с успехом, но потребовал серьезной подготовки и напряжения сил с обеих сторон. Военные повара умели готовить только самые простые блюда, число гражданского персонала было сильно ограничено. Прард'енс'ифлар оказался в затруднительном положении. Он отправлял запрос за запросом, но ему никак не удавалось найти повара, который смог бы приготовить приличный ужин и был свободен накануне даты отлета аристокры. Грозили ему и семейные неприятности. Временно он отдал горничную жены Фисе, и супруга требовала найти другую, столь же умелую. Атака вагаари не вывела его из равновесия, но бытовой кризис мог навлечь на него позор. Но сработала поговорка «Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло». За два дня до отлета кораблей завуч местной школы поссорился с поварихой и рассчитал ее. Разозленную женщину заметил в зоне ожидания вылета один из подчиненных Прард'енс'ифлара, который знал о затруднениях командира. После нескольких часов уговоров и посулов фантастического вознаграждения она уже стояла на кухне и помыкала армейскими поварами. 

Обязанности горничной жены Прард'енс'ифлара вызвалась исполнять давно мечтавшая о повышении девушка. Не первый раз она появлялась в кабинете командира со своим резюме и списком достижений, но каждый раз получала один и тот же ответ — свободных должностей нет. Хотя потери в результате атаки вагаари были минимальны, некоторые кадровые перестановки должны были произойти, и лейтенант снова попыталась добиться повышения. Прард'енс'ифлар слушал ее вполуха. Его взгляд скользил по ее длинным волосам, уложенным в сложную прическу…

— Вы готовы пойти на любую низость, любое унижение, любую грязную работу, чтобы не уронить престиж Доминации и станции Браск Ото? — спросил он, когда она упомянула о готовности сделать все для успеха государства.

— Д-да, — протянула лейтенант и посмотрела на него с подозрением.

Предложенная ей работа не была ни грязной, ни унизительной. Ее просили об услуге. Сперва девушка робела перед женой своего командира, но вскоре женщины нашли общий язык. Результатом таланта одной и вдохновения другой стала прическа, достойная дам из столичного высшего общества, и элегантно задрапированный наряд.

— Милая, вы меня спасли! — воскликнула жена Прард'енс'ифлар, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Не тревожьтесь, я заставлю мужа сдержать слово.

Лейтенант благодарно кивнула. Если когда-нибудь снова потребуется мелкая услуга, она с радостью предоставит себя в распоряжение жены коменданта. Хорошие отношения надо поддерживать. В конце концов, у каждого свой путь по карьерной лестнице.

Не менее остро вопрос о горничной стоял для Трасса. На станции знали, кто он, и вряд ли ожидали от гостя роскошного наряда. С другой стороны, все ожидали, что прибудет синдик Митт'рас'сафис, а это имя много значило. Уже давно Трасс не обращал внимания на свое отражение, морщины и седина больше его не тревожили. Но он возвращался к жизни в Доминации и должен был играть по местным правилам. В Доминации могло измениться что угодно, только не высокие требования к внешнему виду членов благородных семей.

— Фиса, могу я попросить вас об услуге? — спросил однажды Трасс. — На ужине у Прард'енс'ифлар надо быть подобающим образом одетым и причесанным, а я… Признаться, я уже пятьдесят лет не делал сложных причесок самостоятельно. Можно одолжить вашу горничную на один вечер?

Фиса притворилась удивленной. Еще несколько дней назад они с дядей обсуждали этот вопрос, и она вместе с горничной взялась за перекраивание вещей Формби так, чтобы их можно было если не застегнуть, то хотя бы натянуть на Трасса.

— Конечно, синдик Митт'рас'сафис. Как раз сейчас у меня есть свободное время. Давайте обсудим, какую прическу вы хотите, и потренируемся ее делать, — ответила Фиса.

— — —

Прощальный ужин для гостей наступил как-то сразу и внезапно. Прард'енс'ифлар еще перебирал варианты декора, на которые были запрограммированы системы в зале для приемов, десерт уже томился в духовке, а Формби заканчивал наряжаться. Аристокре впервые предстояло появиться на публике под руку с Трассом, одетым в цвета семьи Чаф. В будущем это станет рутиной для обоих, но первый раз — самый важный. По нему в свете делают вывод, насколько супруги подходят друг другу, как смотрятся вместе, стоит ли приглашать их вместе или порознь. Вряд ли Формби и Трассу когда-нибудь еще доведется побывать на станции Браск Ото, но следовало потренироваться производить впечатление. Основываясь на том, какие вещи выбрала Фиса, Формби надел один из своих любимых нарядов желтого цвета с черной полосой у ворота. Строгий геометрический орнамент сплетался с гербом семьи Чаф на одном рукаве и рода Бинтрано на другом. С янтарных брошей на плечах подобием эполет свешивались ауродиевые цепочки. Широкий темно-синий пояс с узором в виде чешуек завязывался сзади сложным узлом и стелился по полу.

Решив, что выглядит достаточно импозантно, Формби отправился к каюте Трасса. Случайные люди, попадавшиеся на пути, окидывали его странными взглядами. Хотя они никогда в жизни не видели подобной красоты, таких изысканных тканей, они смотрели на его наряд как на нечто вызывающее и безвкусное. Со старомодной галантностью Формби постучался в каюту Трасса и спросил:

— Все одеты?

Ответом ему стал женский смех. Из-за двери тут же появилось личико Фисы.

— Входите, дядя.

Формби воспользовался ее приглашением, заглянул в комнату да так и замер в дверях. Трасс сидел у туалетного столика Фисы на пуфике спиной к двери, держал копну волос обеими руками и рассматривал себя в зеркале. Как завороженный, Формби скользил глазами по спине, скрытой белой шелковой рубашкой, по изысканному шитью на рукавах и у ворота, и его взгляд невольно шел дальше. Как велико было желание выпроводить женщин и припасть губами к изящным запястьям и длинной шее будущего супруга! Держать себя в рамках приличий стоило неимоверных усилий. Горничная Фисы что-то сказала на ухо Трассу, он опустил руки, седые волосы упали, подобно водопаду, концы растеклись по полу лужей серебра. И такого сокровища будет касаться руками какая-то горничная! Мысль об этом причинила Формби почти физическую боль. Доверить слугам протирать пыль с коллекций произведений искусства позволительно, но допустить, чтобы простолюдинка своими пальцами пачкала волосы Трасса, он не желал. «Сколько лет я мог бы быть его горничной, одевать его, причесывать, помогать во всем. Будь ты трижды проклят, Траун! Не знай покоя даже на том свете», — подумал Формби. Образы, один соблазнительнее другого, приносились у него перед глазами. Он так увлекся созерцанием, что не сразу заметил, как Трасс рассматривает его потрясенное лицо в зеркале и улыбается.

— Еще не готово, дядя, — извиняющимся тоном сказала Фиса.

— У нас вылет через полчаса, — вяло возразил Формби, не сводя глаз с Трасса. — Видимо, придется отложить.

— Сами посудите, господин, разве быстро вымоешь такую красоту, разве высушишь да причешешь? — вступила в разговор горничная.

— Подождите нас у челнока, — предложила Фиса, — это для нас будет стимулом.

— Ничего, я тут посижу, не торопитесь, — ответил аристокра, любуясь на точеный профиль жениха.

— Фиса хочет сказать, что мы готовим тебе сюрприз, — объяснил Трасс.

Формби подошел к нему, взял за руку, легко коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони.

— Лучший сюрприз ты мне уже преподнес, остальное — мелочи, — произнес он.

Ответом стала сдержанная улыбка Трасса и громкий вздох горничной. «Мне бы кто такое сказал», — слышалось в этом потоке воздуха.

— Ты плохо меня знаешь, если думаешь, что я утратил способность тебя удивлять и радовать, — Трасс послал такой обещающий взгляд, что сердце Формби пропустило пару ударов. — Поговорим об этом после ужина, дорогой.

Легким движением ладонь Трасса выскользнула из руки Формби, словно ее там никогда и не было.

— Дамы, с нетерпением буду ждать ваш сюрприз, — аристокра отвесил полушутливый поклон и уже собрался уходить, как в дверях его остановил голос Трасса.

— Дорогой!

— Что?

— Не ешь слишком много, — Трасс не стал поворачиваться, он сидел, подперев голову руками, неотрывно смотрел на свое отражение и говорил будто бы сам с собой. — После еды ты становишься ленивым и неповоротливым. А нам этого не нужно.

Намек дошел почти сразу, и Формби почувствовал, что щеки начинают пылать. Неужели сегодня…

— Как прикажешь, дорогой, — ответил он и скрылся за дверью, из-за которой почти тут же раздался смех.

Пускай смеются. Пусть забавляются. Формби брел по палубе, не осознавая, где находится и куда идет. Неужели сегодня Трасс перестанет увиливать и наконец придет в его спальню, как тогда, полжизни назад? Поцелуи и объятия, на которые Трасс был так щедр, — он и в молодости на них не скупился — доставляли Формби огромную радость и заставляли мечтать о большем. Вот только ничего большего ему пока не перепало. Любые поползновения с его стороны Трасс пресекал самым решительным образом. От общей каюты Трасс тоже отказался, якобы из-за большого количества дел и потока посетителей, которые будут мешать аристокре отдыхать и восстанавливаться после ранения. Организация переезда — дело важное, с этим Формби не спорил. Не понимал он только одного: почему не решать проблемы колонистов вместе, в одной каюте?

— Дай мне немного времени, чтобы снова к тебе привыкнуть, — попросил Трасс.

Кто бы мог отказать? Уж точно не Формби. Даже если бы он не любил Трасса так сильно и не горел желанием исполнять его капризы, опыт аристокры подсказывал, что иногда на переговорах маленькая уступка может принести большую выгоду, — надо только запастись терпением. И ожидание Формби, похоже, вот-вот должно было закончиться.

Размышляя о грядущих радостях, он почти случайно набрел на ангар, где уже прогревал двигатели челнок со станции. Формби сообщил пилоту, что вылет задерживается, и сел в салоне. Заняться было нечем. Как вся военная техника, челнок не предназначался для долгих круизов и развлечений пассажиров. По сути, он представлял собой металлическую коробку с крыльями, двигателем и двумя рядами сидений внутри. У противоположной стены Формби заметил нечто, зажатое между кресел. Это оказался дешевый детектив в мягком переплете. Судя по иллюстрации на обложке, в книге ожидались взрывы, шпионы и пышнотелые девицы. Совсем не тот сорт литературы, к которому привык старший член Правящей семьи, но выбирать не приходилось. Попросив пилота прибавить яркость освещения в салоне, Формби начал читать.

Главного героя он возненавидел к концу третьей страницы. Слишком красивый, слишком умный, слишком везучий. Слишком похожий на Трауна. Разве что Траун не выставлял свое превосходство над окружающими так откровенно. Главная героиня, которая появилась во второй главе, вызывала не менее негативные чувства — только и могла, что поддакивать спасшему ее герою. Ей в голову не пришел иной способ отблагодарить его, кроме как отдаться на голой земле. Формби закрыл книгу, поискал имя автора на обложке и запомнил его. Он задумал отправить в столицу письмо с жалобой на писаку и всех ему подобных. Литература такого толка развращала молодежь и не несла в себе никакого смысла и содержания, даже развлекательного. В конце книги нашлось несколько чистых листов для заметок. Одолжив у пилота письменные принадлежности, Формби начал строчить жалобу мелким убористым почерком. Мысль следовала за мыслью, и вскоре жалоба превратилась в черновой проект закона о защите морального облика молодежи. Поставив точку, аристокра перечитал послание. Вышло громко и остро. Его скучающим на заседаниях коллегам наверняка понравится.

— Идут! — объявил по внутренней связи пилот.

Формби вырвал из книги исписанные листы, сунул их в карман и пошел встречать Трасса. Мысли его еще некоторое время витали вокруг способов контроля над печатью, но покинули его, как только Трасс появился у трапа, весь — средоточие мягких линий и плавных завитков. Черный верхний камзол из тяжелой шелковой парчи покрывал узор из золотых спиралей, кругов и точек. Раньше он принадлежал Формби, но ради того, чтобы представить жениха в наилучшем виде, аристокра распахнул двери своего гардероба перед Фисой. Из-за разницы в росте и размере камзол пришлось немного перекроить, однако даже после этого Трасс мог носить его только расстегнутым. Укороченные и распоротые по одному шву до локтя рукава и вышивка на рубашке придавали Трассу экзотический вид. Нижнюю рубашку было не принято выставлять напоказ, так что ее ловко задрапировали шарфами Фисы черного, серого, золотого и бронзового цветов. С брюками и обувью вышла заминка. Ничего целее того, в чем он был на борту «Сверхдальнего», у Трасса не нашлось. В вещи Формби впихнуть его не удалось бы при всем желании. За неимением лучшего пришлось взять брюки и сапоги подходящего размера из оставшихся на борту «Посланника Чаф» комплектов военной формы. Фиса была не очень довольна тем, как выглядели эти части костюма, поэтому вложила всю свое искусство и вкус в прическу Трасса — чтобы отвлечь внимание. Ее задумка окупилась. Необычайно сложную конструкцию из кос, пучков и свободных локонов поддерживали янтарные гребни, соединенные между собой тонкими ауродиевыми цепочками, блестевшими при малейшем движении Трасса. Чтобы никого не смутить видом изуродованных рук, Трасс надел черные перчатки с узором из ауродиевого напыления. Найденные в чужом гардеробе, они были ему немного малы, зато подчеркивали красивую форму рук и изящество жестов. Формби не пожалел ни изувеченного камзола, ни украшений Фисы, поскольку они придавали Трассу причитающиеся ему степенность и величие. В вещах с чужого плеча он умудрялся сохранить чувство достоинства и носил их как сшитые специально для него творения лучших модельеров. О том, как бы он выглядел в подходящей по размеру и соответствующей статусу одежде, Формби не решался даже мечтать. «Может, оно и к лучшему, что мы раньше не поженились. Я бы спустил все состояние на наряды и украшения для него», — подумал он.

— Разрешите подняться на борт? — насмешливо спросил Трасс.

Только тогда до Формби дошло, что он стоит у трапа, загораживая проход, и откровенно пялится на него. Впрочем, Трасса столь пристальное внимание нисколько не смутило. Стушевавшись, Формби пропустил его и Фису на борт. Пристегнувшись, Трасс расправил иллюзорные складки на одежде, провел рукой по тканям

— Я и забыл, какие мягкие шелка делают в Доминации, — заметил он.

— Когда вернемся домой, у тебя снова будут самые красивые и модные наряды, — пообещал Формби.

— Не сомневаюсь. Важно, чтобы было куда в них ходить. А ты совсем забыл о манерах, дорогой, — попенял Трасс. — Не хвалишь ни наряд Фисы, ни мой, а ведь она сотворила чудо.

Аристокра поспешил исправить упущение, и обычно скромная Фиса приняла похвалы без возражений.


	10. Chapter 10

Зал на станции не отличался изысканностью, как и все прочие помещения, но выглядел достаточно торжественно для приема высокопоставленных гостей. Там собрались старшие офицеры с супругами, директриса и завуч школы, несколько инженеров и врачей из госпиталя. Большинство из них видели Формби только в новостных выпусках, да и то редко. Любой, носивший титул синдика, казался им полубогом. Во время аперитива общество держалось с гостями учтиво и немного напряженно, то тут, то там раздавался слишком громкий и чуть нервный смех в ответ на чью-либо шутку. Когда пригласили к столу, многие вздохнули с облегчением. За ужином полагалось в основном обсуждать достоинства блюд, вспоминать гастрономические приключения, перечислять хорошие сорта вин — нейтральные и безопасные темы, при которых риск оскорбить гостей минимален.

Воздали должное вкусу жены командира станции, курировавшей украшение стола. Единогласно было решено, что карточки с именами гостей очень милы и дизайн подобран идеально. Нечто подобное Формби слышал миллионы раз — традиционная формула, обозначающая начало ужина. Впрочем, он признавал, что для такого глухого района, как Редут, все устроено великолепно. Блюда были приготовлены не без изыска, вина подавались оперативно, беседа текла плавно, а иногда повисавшая над столом пауза никогда не затягивалась дольше допускавшегося приличиями. Хозяева позаботились и о том, чтобы никто не остался в одиночестве. К Фисе в качестве кавалера на вечер был приставлен сын Прард'енс'ифлара, и юноша на редкость рьяно исполнял свои обязанности. Остальным мужчинам и женщинам подобрали соседей попроще, но близких по кругу интересов. Постепенно атмосфера становилась более непринужденной, так что можно было обсудить что-то еще, помимо соусов и десертов. Исподволь Формби наблюдал за Трассом. Тот мало говорил, больше слушал, задавал вопросы о текущем положении дел и том периоде истории Доминации, который он пропустил, иногда шутил, изящно и беззлобно. Его расспрашивали о людях, и он отвечал благожелательно, со спокойной улыбкой, вспомнил несколько забавных историй об их традициях и особенностях мышления.

— Каковы теперь планы колонистов? — желая показать заинтересованность, спросила директриса школы.

— Мы отправляемся в Империю Руки, где нам обещали выделить место для поселения, — ответил Трасс.

— О, покидать пределы Доминации, должно быть, так ужасно. Я бы не смогла, — взволнованно произнесла она.

— Мы и так живем практически на границе, — глядя в тарелку, прогундосил ее муж, по совместительству завуч.

— Не думаю, что все будет так уж плохо. Природа есть природа, независимо от границ, и колонисты готовы вступить в борьбу с ней, — возразил Трасс.

— Неужели вы совсем не боитесь?.. — начал пожилой чисс с другого конца стола, но был прерван одним из офицеров:

— По нашим данным, слухи об ужасах Империи Руки сильно преувеличены.

Начали вспоминать, что им известно о сопредельном государстве. Большинство знало о нем только по выпускам новостных передач, хотя едва ли кто-нибудь считал закупки сельскохозяйственной техники увлекательной темой. Когда подали десерт, собравшиеся перешли на личности — на первых лиц Империи. О них слухов ходило немало, но далеко не все дозволялось повторять в приличном обществе. Началась тонкая игра намеков и двусмысленностей, в которой прежде Трасс был так хорош. Он и сейчас не упустил общей сути, хотя его интересовало не столько то, что кто-то сделал, сколько то, что это говорило о его или ее личности. 

— Что за человек Восс Парк? — поинтересовался Трасс.

Вопрос был обращен непосредственно к Формби, поскольку никто, кроме него, не знал имперского адмирала достаточно хорошо, чтобы выносить суждения на его счет. Только коммандер Фел мог встать на защиту Парка, но они с генералом Драском отбыли одними из первых, чтобы присоединиться к экспедиции против вагаари. При этом оба офицера выглядели такими счастливыми, будто улетают в свадебное путешествие. Соседи по столу навострили уши. 

— Не человек — змея! Гидра, с которой я сражаюсь семнадцать проклятых лет, — вспылил Формби. — Если в Доминации что-то идет не так, стоит только копнуть — и сразу обнаружишь длинный нос Парка. Он беззастенчиво лезет в наши дела, прикрываясь благородными намерениями.

— Мне кажется, ваше объяснение запутает синдика Митт'рас'сафиса, — попыталась сгладить впечатления от его слов Фиса и обратилась непосредственно к Трассу. — Восс Парк вовсе не так ужасен, как аристокра его рисует. Он любит говорить и думать о себе как о воине, но на самом деле он политик. Притом весьма искусный. И даже искренний до определенной степени. Оценки его личности могут разниться, но одно известно наверняка: он безмерно любил вашего брата и пользовался его безграничным доверием. Он будет очень рад познакомиться с вами. Таково мое мнение.

Изящным кивком Трасс поблагодарил Фису и послал Формби приятную улыбку.

— Годы не улучшили твой характер, друг мой, — сказал он.

По тому, как улыбнулись и обменялись взглядами собравшиеся за столом, стало ясно, что синдик выразил общее мнение относительно аристокры.

— Вы говорите об адмирале Парке так, словно хорошо его знаете, — уточнил Прард'енс'ифлар. 

— Вовсе нет. Я видела его несколько раз, вместе с аристокрой, а говорила лишь однажды, четыре года назад, во время приема в доме семьи Чаф на Ксилле. Адмирал помог мне справиться с неловкой ситуацией.

— Не могу вообразить, чтобы такая девушка, как вы, попала в неловкую ситуацию. Не поведаете ли нам об этом? Если это вас не смутит.

— Сейчас это кажется мне пустяком, но тогда случившееся воспринималось как катастрофа, — ответила Фиса и начала рассказ.

Четыре года назад она только начала выходить в свет и ужасно боялась совершить ошибку, поэтому старалась держаться в стороне от гостей. Высокородные, опытные в интригах и манерах, мужчины и женщины казались робкой девушке пугающими. И как некоторые умудряются не только порхать с вечеринки на вечеринку, но и получать от этого удовольствие? Ей это казалось непостижимым. Фиса проклинала свое происхождение и необходимость появляться на массовых сборищах. Среди политиков и дипломатов, промышленников и финансистов, глав родов и чиновников она считала себя чужой. Не в силах более выносить это сборище мишуры и лести, Фиса вышла в многоуровневый зимний сад, широкими кольцами опоясывающий здание, где проходил прием. Там, как всегда, было прохладно и немноголюдно. Прогуливаясь по полутемным дорожкам под светом звезд и полярного сияния, девушка раздумывала над правильностью выбора жизненного пути и пыталась убедить себя, что со временем привычка возьмет верх над робостью. Навстречу ей шагала пожилая пара с гербами незначительного рода семьи Кларр. Женщина что-то сказала своему супругу, и тот поспешил помочь ей плотнее закутаться в меховую накидку. Поравнявшись, Фиса и пара обменялись вежливыми поклонами. Старики не завязали разговор, чего так опасалась девушка, а молча направились к зданию. Мимо нее словно бы прошло ее будущее, не плохое, но и не особенно хорошее. Тоска сковала сердце Фисы. Похоже, эпоха великих деятелей и грандиозных свершений закончилась. Грядущим поколениям не осталось ничего, кроме мелких дрязг между семьями, ежегодных балов, дальнейшего улучшения и без того неплохих законов и создания все более утонченных произведений искусства.

Фиса подошла к краю кольца и оперлась на ограждение. Над ней за пределами защитного купола сверкали звезды; внизу одетые в разноцветные наряды фигурки членов благородных семей перемешивались, переходили от группы к группе, окружали гостей из Империи Руки, в честь которых давался прием, а затем рассыпались, принимались бродить по залу и снова сбивались в кучу. Какая скука! Уходя, Фиса не позаботилась захватить накидку и теперь пожалела об этом. Прохлада, сперва казавшаяся приятной, крепко обняла ее за плечи, начала забираться под слои ее легкого вечернего платья. Не дожидаясь, когда начнет дрожать, Фиса развернулась и стала пробираться через кусты обратно к прогулочной дорожке.

Где-то на середине этого пути она почувствовала, что застряла. По неосторожности она слишком сильно взмахнула юбкой, переступая через искусственный ручеек, и зацепилась ей за куст с острыми листьями. Хороший вопрос, кто вообще додумался сажать потенциально опасное растение в общественном саду, но он мог подождать. В конце концов, садовники не предполагали, что благородные барышни станут лазать по кустам, чтобы полюбоваться видом сверху. Фиса осмотрела платье. Верхний слой ткани ей удалось освободить легко, а вот над более тонкими нижними слоями пришлось бы потрудиться. К несчастью, именно эти слои были видны лучше всего. Девушке оставалось либо смело шагать вперед и предстать перед гостями с дыркой на подоле, либо наклониться и попытаться отцепить его, что, учитывая фасон платья, было бы одновременно смешно и неудобно. Посмотрев по сторонам, Фиса начала операцию по спасению своего наряда, молясь о том, чтобы ее никто не увидел.

Но ее молитвы не были услышаны. Неподалеку раздались оживленные мужские голоса. Фиса выпрямилась, повернулась так, чтобы неприятность с платьем стала не видна, и притворилась, будто задумчиво рассматривает звездное небо. Вскоре на дорожке показались четверо юношей из семьи Митт, обсуждавших гостей. Заметив Фису, они лишь кивнули и продолжили путь. Девушка дождалась, пока они скроются за поворотом, и вернулась к прерванной работе. Из-за неосторожного движения ей фактически пришлось начинать все заново. В следующий раз, когда кто-то появился на дорожке, она была осторожнее и придержала освобожденные от хватки куста участки юбки рукой. Впрочем, спешившая куда-то дама ее даже не заметила. Прошло всего несколько минут, когда на дорожке снова послышались шаги. «Да что ж такое! Все гости решили выйти прогуляться?» — подумала Фиса в раздражении. Она почти закончила высвобождать подол, осталась самая сложная часть.

Появившегося на дорожке человека Фиса узнала сразу — не только потому, что количество людей на Ксилле было критически мало, но и потому, что провела не один час в очереди желающих представиться ему. Похоже, адмиралу Парку надоело слушать двусмысленные любезности от чисской знати, и он, проявив малодушие, сбежал. 

— Добрый вечер, — приветствовал он девушку и коснулся головного убора двумя пальцами.

Фиса ответила низким поклоном, исполненным, однако, достоинства. Она позавидовала предусмотрительности адмирала: в отличие от нее, он надел шинель.

— Какое красивое сегодня небо, — сказал Парк.

Он держался так, будто каждый день видел благородных барышень среди кустов в полутемном саду, отчего Фисе захотелось провалиться под землю со стыда. Она ответила что-то невразумительное. Некто, обладавший большей чуткостью, оставил бы ее одну, но не Парк. С видом хозяина адмирал прошел мимо нее к ограждению, глянул вниз, потом вверх. Что-то на вершине защитного купола привлекло его внимание, он обернулся, рассматривая небо, купол, сад и Фису. Она не могла дождаться, когда же он наконец уйдет и оставит ее наедине со своей позорной неловкостью. Гордость, стыд и нежелание оскорбить высокого гостя стояли на пути ее просьбы удалиться. Но Парк, похоже, никуда не торопился. Он так и стоял у ограждения, глядя то на небо, то на нее, и смотрел он более ласково и понимающе, чем большинство ее родственников. От этого взгляда Фисе сделалось не по себе. Формби не раз говорил, что Парк умеет притворяться другом, когда ему что-то нужно. При всем богатстве воображения Фиса не могла представить, что от нее могло потребоваться адмиралу. Точно не то, чем обычно прельщают молодые девушки.

— На Ксилле в это время года всегда бывают полярные сияния? — спросил Парк.

— Сложно найти такой месяц, когда их у нас нет. Но вы прилетели в удачное время, сейчас сияния особенно яркие, — ответила Фиса.

— На Нирауане такого нет, даже в приполярных областях. Унылая же у нас планета, — сказал адмирал и снова посмотрел вверх. — Очень красиво.

Художники разных рас Неизведанных регионов бились за право написать портрет Восса Парка. Изредка он оказывал такую любезность. Его писали воителем, философом, отцом государства, правителем со всеми регалиями. Многие считали его красивым и интересным, насколько может быть красив и интересен человек немолодой и опытный. К этому времени Фиса основательно продрогла и самым привлекательным в Парке считала его шинель. Но даже в таком состоянии она оценила задумчивый вид Парка, его изящную раскованную позу — эдакий мыслитель и вершитель судеб среди россыпи звезд. Таким его следовало бы запечатлеть для потомков.

— Вы ведь из семьи Чаф? — спросил Парк. Его чеун был безупречен настолько, насколько это возможно для человека. — Я вижу герб рода Аклайо на ваших шпильках. Простите мою забывчивость, сегодня было так много встреч. 

— Чаф’ис’аклайо, — напомнила Фиса.

Парк подошел к ней вплотную, пристально разглядывая прическу.

— До чего тонкая работа, — сказал он с придыханием. — Знаете, я всегда восхищался утонченностью жизни благородных семей. Создание нарядов и украшений, которые будут надеты один-два раза, это ведь огромная индустрия в Доминации. Кто-то назвал бы это расточительством. Но расточительность иногда производит шедевры. Вы позволите взглянуть на шпильку поближе?

Фиса вынула из прически одну из шпилек с родовым гербом и протянула ее Парку. У нее появилось время, чтобы придумать подходящий ответ. Адмирал взял шпильку с таким видом, будто держал величайшее сокровище, повертел ее в руках, поднес к свету, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рисунок, восхитился работой мастера, блеском камней, балансом... и уронил ее. Позднее Фиса догадалась, что с его стороны это было притворство. Парк наклонился и, делая вид, будто ищет в траве шпильку, быстро отцепил подол платья Фисы от колючек. После он продолжал поддерживать легенду о потерянной безделушке, чтобы не смущать и без того взволнованную девушку. Поскольку правила приличия, освоенные им еще в молодости, не позволяли бросить даму одну независимо от ее морального состояния и перенесенного душевного потрясения, Парк предложил Фисе немного пройтись по саду и завел разговор о разных пустяках, о которых благородная девушка могла говорить в любое время дня и ночи, не задействуя мозг. А чтобы она не замерзла, накинул ей на плечи свою шинель. Вскоре она успокоилась и так расслабилась в его компании, что совершенно забыла о неловком инциденте. В памяти остались лишь приятные манеры адмирала да пара рассказанных им забавных историй. И еще, пожалуй, вид коммандера Крес’тен’тарти, с которым они повстречались на обратном пути. С небывалой серьезностью тот рыскал по дорожкам сада, отчего выглядел забавно. Успокоился он только тогда, когда Парк его окликнул, и устремился к адмиралу, как хорошо выдрессированный пес. Пока Парк представлял ему свою спутницу, Крес’тен’тарти сканировал Фису взглядом на предмет наличия оружия. Накинутую ей на плечи шинель он, разумеется, не упустил, помрачнел еще больше и нахмурился.

— Кажется, мне предстоит изрядная головомойка за побег, — улыбнулся Парк. — Приятного вам вечера.

— Благодарю вас за время и проявленное внимание, — ответила Фиса, сняла шинель и протянула адмиралу.

Однако Стент опередил ее. Он перехватил шинель, накинул ее на плечи Парка и запахнул, после чего повлек адмирала в сторону от входа в зал. При этом выглядел он не как чрезмерно заботливый подчиненный, а как ревнивый муж, заподозривший супруга в измене. Тени сада поглотили их. Фиса вошла в ярко освещенный и душный зал в куда более приподнятом расположении духа, чем покинула его.

— Адмирал был очень мил и галантен. Пока мы беседовали, он не произвел на меня впечатление холодного интригана, — закончила Фиса свой рассказ.

— Любой бы сделал для тебя то же самое и не строил бы из себя героя, — фыркнул Формби.

Весь его вид говорил о неодобрении: племянница гуляла с Парком и не поставила его в известность.

— Тем не менее, народу мимо прошло много, но никто не предложил Фисе помощь, — вступился за нее Трасс.

— Конечно, ведь она не дала понять, что нуждается в помощи, — не сдавался Формби.

Завязалась бесплодная дискуссия о том, когда пора звать на помощь и как это сообразуется с чисской концепцией самостоятельности и независимости. Всеобщее внимание переключилось на новый предмет, и о скандальном имперском адмирале позабыли.


	11. Chapter 11

Формби сидел за столом в своей каюте и нервозно барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Перед ним был открыт какой-то документ от патриарха семьи Чаф, он смотрел на монитор и притворялся, что читает, хотя на самом деле не видел строк, не различал букв. Ожидание сводило с ума. Он чувствовал, как поднимается давление, и радовался, что Фиса занята не им. Каким-то внутренним чутьем племянница угадывала изменения в состоянии здоровья старших, и сейчас она бы уже стояла подле него с укоризненным взглядом и горстью таблеток в руке. Этого ему было не нужно. То, что ему требовалось, находилось рядом, в соседней комнате. 

Сколько можно ждать? Сколько требуется времени, чтобы разобрать прическу, пусть даже такую сложную, как у Трасса? Слишком долго! Достаточно того, что Формби ждал момента близости с ним сначала на «Сверхдальнем» (Трасс останавливал его, напоминая о свежей ране и потере крови), потом на протяжении недель, пока колонисты собирали пожитки (Трасс чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы принимать ухаживания), потом на прощальном ужине на станции (на глазах у всех Трасс посылал ему томные взгляды, красовался перед ним и всячески разжигал воображение жениха). Теперь Фиса помогала Трассу переодеться, снять украшения, расплести косы. Ее неспешность выводила Формби из себя.

Когда он уже приготовился поторопить их, дверь открылась, и Фиса покинула спальню.

— Спокойной ночи, дядя, — сказала она, прощаясь. — Синдик позовет вас.

Ей хватило такта никак не прокомментировать ситуацию. Ее тон был ровным, выражение лица — нейтральным. Интимная жизнь старшего члена Правящей семьи не касалась никого, даже кровных родственников.

Снова ожидание. Томительное, нудное, нелепое ожидание. Медленно тянулись минуты… Формби стало жарко, он снял верхнее платье, оставшись только в рубашке и брюках, а потом снова накинул его на плечи, когда прошелся по каюте и почувствовал озноб. Выходные туфли вдруг показались невыносимо узкими, но он не посмел сменить их на домашние: недопустимо, чтобы в первую ночь после долгого перерыва Трасс видел его неподобающе одетым. Малейшее небрежение к внешнему виду или поведению исключено. В высшем свете существовали правила приличия и для любовников, и для супругов, и их следовало придерживаться. Еще раз промерив каюту шагами, Формби сел за стол и уставился на монитор.

— Дорогой! — позвал из спальни Трасс.

Наконец-то. Наконец-то можно перестать притворяться занятым. После возвращения с ужина Формби разыграл этот спектакль для Трасса, чтобы не задеть его чувство стыдливости и дать время на подготовку. Хотя он изображал работу, мысленно с упоением представлял, чем занят его возлюбленный и чем они займутся после. Пора претворить фантазии в жизнь.

Избавившись от верхнего платья, Формби вошел в спальню. Его поразил вид Трасса, лежащего навзничь на белой простыне, прекрасные волосы, раскинутые веером по подушке; накрывавшее его одеяло превратило большую часть его тела в загадку, в таинственные очертания фигуры, похожие на холмистый пейзаж. Виднелись только руки, плечи и ступня одной ноги. На белом белье Формби спал большую часть жизни — те ночи, которые провел на борту кораблей, мотаясь по поручениям семьи, — но никогда прежде контраст белой ткани и кожи не казался ему столь разительным и прекрасным. 

— Фиса сказала, мы уже в гиперпространстве, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Трасс.

— Ушли в прыжок, как только мы поднялись на борт, — вяло ответил Формби. Он слабо понимал, что ему говорят, и лишь пожирал глазами тело Трасса.

— Как хорошо. Нет ни вибрации, ни тряски. Наши технологии значительно превосходят человеческие, — Трасс потянулся, позволяя лучше рассмотреть контуры своего тела под одеялом. — Долго ли лететь до Нирауана?

— На «Посланнике» при максимальной скорости добрались бы недели за две, но на этих тихоходах путь займет больше месяца.

— Больше месяца… — медленно повторил Трасс. Его рука приглашающе поглаживала свободную подушку. — Неплохая возможность наверстать упущенное, не так ли?

Он явно наслаждался собой. Видеть растущее желание в глазах партнера — это наполняло его гордостью, верой в себя и свою привлекательность.

Древний обычай предписывал, входя к объекту желания, приветствовать его короткими приятными стихами собственного сочинения или, на худой конец, процитировать что-нибудь из антологий классики. Формби решил, что традицией можно пренебречь. Ослепленный красотой, он едва помнил, как составлять предложения, куда уж стихи.

Улыбаясь коварной улыбкой, Трасс повернулся на бок — Формби проследил взглядом изящный изгиб его бедра, — оперся на локоть и сказал:

— Когда ты смотришь на меня, твой взгляд ощущается как прикосновение.

— Ты не против настоящих прикосновений?

Вместо ответа Трасс сел — одеяло сползло, обнажая немолодое, но по-прежнему сильное тело, — схватил Формби за руку и рванул к себе. Внезапно привитая светом стесненность, мысли о том, что надо и не надо делать, даже жмущие туфли перестали волновать Формби. Он пил поцелуй, как умирающий от жажды пьет воду. Распущенные волосы под рукой соревновались по мягкости с кожей Трасса. Когда Трасс раскинул волосы на подушке, Формби не удержался и принялся целовать их от кончиков до корней под его смех. Смех по-прежнему был звонким и приятным, на такой невозможно обидеться — ему хотелось вторить. Они не спешили, заново изучали тела друг друга. Трасс изменился. Мягкий голос и манеры остались теми же, но порой, незаметно для него самого, в его тоне проскакивала жесткость и требовательность — прямые следствия пятидесятилетней борьбы с Улиаром и его товарищами. Спустя годы тело Трасса сохранило гибкость, но превратилось в напоминание о трудах и лишениях, которые колонистам пришлось вынести по милости его брата. Формби трепетно касался области вокруг старых шрамов, не решался надавить сильнее, словно мог причинить любимому боль. Он помнил, каким было его тело раньше и как проходили их ночи…

В молодости после жаркой любовной схватки Формби медленно отодвигался от Трасса, ни на секунду не сводя с него глаз, и устраивался рядом в ожидании продолжения. Но независимо от того, было продолжение или нет, ему требовалось касаться Трасса, чувствовать под пальцами его тело, тепло и гладкость его кожи. Когда они занимались любовью, Формби не жалел красноречия, говоря, как сильно его любит, целовал после каждой фразы, и довольные стоны Трасса служили аккомпанементом к его словам. Трасс заслуживал восхвалений, даже если бы красота была его единственным достоинством, но он обладал также острым умом, находчивостью и обходительностью. Каждое из этих качеств по отдельности высоко ценилось в обществе, а их сочетание определило карьерный путь Трасса. Военный титул синдика он носил номинально, как член семьи Митт, поскольку прохладно относился к войне и всему, что с ней связано. Вот Траун — тот был рожден для сражений. Врожденный такт и хитрость Трасса нашли применение на дипломатическом поприще. На работе он имел два основных вектора. Когда переговоры между Правящими семьями по очередному скользкому внутриполитическому или экономическому вопросу заходили в тупик, неизменно посылали за Трассом. Как правило, он находил способ учесть интересы сторон и удовлетворить их. Если же нет, то помогал составить договор или законопроект таким образом, чтобы все участники переговоров могли воспользоваться лазейками в этом документе. За учтивость и умение хранить тайны Трасса весьма уважали. Второе направление его работы было напрямую связано с Трауном. И здесь успехи Трасса оказывались не столь блестящими. Когда братья работали вместе ради интересов семьи Митт — и Доминации, разумеется, — никто и ничто не могло их остановить. Проблемы начинались, когда Траун проявлял инициативу. А проявлял он ее часто. В таких случаях задачей Трасса являлось сгладить острые углы, погасить ссоры, обезвредить бомбу общественного скандала и сделать так, чтобы участники событий не разошлись врагами. Порой добиться этого оказывалось очень нелегко. И сколько бы раз Траун ни изображал раскаяние, сколько бы ни винился перед братом, Трасс знал, что в будущем он совершит еще немало неосмотрительных поступков.

— — —

Утро члена благородной семьи после ночи любви напоминало театральную постановку. Показать партнеру увядшее, отечное, заспанное лицо и растрепанные волосы считалось верхом неприличия, независимо от того, каким забавам пара передавалась ночью. Только супруги на старости лет могли пренебречь этикетом, поскольку, прожив много лет в браке, они уже утратили всякие иллюзии относительно друг друга.

В полусне Формби пошарил рукой справа от себя, где, как он помнил, спал Трасс, потом слева. Пусто. В постели он был один. Страх, что все это ему привиделось, что Трасс — лишь бред спятившего старика, прогнал сон Формби. Аристокра открыл глаза и огляделся. Спальня выглядела как обычно. Одежда осталась там же, где он небрежно ее бросил. Никаких следов Трасса, кроме вмятины на соседней подушке. Формби уткнулся в нее носом. Ему требовалось почувствовать запах его волос, чтобы убедиться, что все это не было сном.

В следующее мгновение из освежителя вышел Трасс. Если он и заметил, чем занят его жених, то никак этого не показал. На нем опять были обноски со «Сверхдальнего», волосы уложены в ту же прическу, как в день их воссоединения. Он явно торопился. Это чувствовалось и в его движениях, и в небрежном поцелуе, которым он наградил Формби, и в том, как он сказал: «Мне нужно бежать, в ангаре проблемы с грузом», и в том, как быстро он исчез за дверью.

«Надо так надо», — ответил ему Формби. Он чувствовал легкое разочарование. За прекрасную ночь полагалось благодарить стихами и обещаниями достать все звезды с неба к следующей встрече. Этому придется подождать. Формби потянулся и почувствовал, что ночные забавы не прошли даром: поясница заныла, а в колене что-то хрустнуло. Видно, нагрузка на них оказалась слишком большой. Будь он дома, на Ксилле, аристокра уже вызвал бы врачей, они вились бы вокруг него стаей со своими приборами, спрашивали о самочувствии, а он бы тяжело вздыхал и давал расплывчатые ответы. Он часто так забавлялся. Но сейчас ему не хотелось никого видеть — никого, кроме Трасса. Формби бросил взгляд на хронометр и начал водить ладонью по тому месту на простыне, где спал Трасс. Рань непробудная. В молодости Формби не выпустил бы его из постели без еще одного раунда или хотя бы долгого поцелуя, но годы брали свое. Теперь на его долю осталось лишь упиваться сладостным утомлением и предаваться воспоминаниям о чувствах. Он даже не заметил, как Трасс освободился из его объятий, как бесшумно оделся, и проклинал себя за слишком глубокий сон. Со всей откровенностью он признавал, что сожалеет об упущенном моменте. Хотелось бы снова посмотреть на обнаженного Трасса, на то, как он расчесывает спутанные после сна волосы, заплетает их в косу и укладывает ее в прическу. В его памяти оживали события прошлой ночи: легкая неуверенность Трасса, нравится ли он еще, привлекательно ли его тело, заверения Формби, что сейчас он прекраснее, чем когда бы то ни было, долгие объятия и поцелуи, прикосновения, которых стало слишком мало слишком скоро, шепот Трасса: «Пожалуйста, будь нежным, у меня так давно никого не было»…

О, он был с ним нежен. Не стесняясь, он изливал на него застоявшуюся нежность и не боялся показаться сентиментальным. Прежде Трасс находил проявления романтичности милыми или хотя бы забавными. Он проявил великодушие признать их таковыми и теперь. Слушая гимны своей красоте, он подставлял шею под поцелуи, и Формби не пропустил ни одного миллиметра его дивной кожи. Наверняка на его теле остались следы их страсти. На фоне бледно-голубого, как на портретах старой знати, оттенка его кожи собственные руки казались Формби грубыми культяпками крестьянина. В теле появилась приятная истома, когда Формби думал о том, как ночью ему не хватало дыхания, он задыхался в ливнях волос Трасса, собирал губами аромат его кожи и просил еще, но чего именно еще, не мог вспомнить. Трасс был перед ним, с ним, заполнял все пространство вокруг него. До Трасса в жизни Формби было много мужчин, но после — ни одного. Сам процесс утратил для него привлекательность, интерес пропал. Может ли тусклая лампочка заменить солнечный свет? Сравнится ли кислородный баллон с ветром? Именно этим был для него Трасс — светом, воздухом. Прочие мужчины не шли с ним в сравнение. Из всех его любовников Трасс был одновременно и самым нежным, и самым строгим, и самым ласковым, и самым требовательным. Пожалуй, если бы они поженились в молодости, то Формби не удалось бы добиться больших карьерных успехов. Он был бы слишком занят, неустанно исполняя супружеский долг.

В животе неприятно заурчало. Формби возблагодарил все высшие силы, что Трасс не слышал этот мерзкий звук, и заказал завтрак. Очевидно, Фиса заранее распорядилась на кухне, потому как еду и чай принесли на двоих. Не то чтобы аристокру волновало мнение кока или стюарда, но ему стало неприятно, что они знают: он провел ночь не один, но завтракает в одиночестве. Вид закрытого контейнера с едой и пустой чашки напомнил ему, что Трасс ушел голодным. Формби быстро оделся, набросал на клочке бумаги несколько строк о звезде, исчезающей с небосклона на рассвете, не слишком оригинальных, но вполне приличных по стилю и содержанию, свернул записку, подоткнул ее в щель в контейнере и направился в ангар.

По пути ему никто не встретился, и аристокра радовался этому обстоятельству. Члены Правящих семей не ходят с подносами в руках — это прерогатива слуг. Правда, в старинных романах встречались описания благородных героев, несущих еду возлюбленным, что преполносилось как знак величайшей любви и заботы. Но экипаж транспортника вряд ли был знаком с подобной литературой. Для них аристокра был аристокра, выполнял, как и они, определенные функции и требовал определенного отношения. Исполнение им роли слуги для кого-то уронило бы его авторитет в их глазах.

Когда Формби вошел в ангар, заставленный грузом со «Сверхдальнего», то не сразу нашел Трасса. Ему пришлось поплутать среди множества однотипных ящиков, отличающихся лишь цветовой маркировкой. Недовольный голос возлюбленного доносился откуда-то из глубин помещения. Наконец, Формби нашел его. Трасс стоял к нему спиной, уперев руки в бока, и горячо доказывал что-то. Прежде Трасс никогда бы не позволил себе столь вульгарной позы, но, надо признать, так он выглядел крупнее и казался более угрожающим, что и требовалось. Он спорил с чиссом из числа экипажа «Торговца», двое людей, очевидно, не понимавших чеун, стояли рядом, сложив руки на груди, и обеспечивали ему моральную поддержку. 

— Мы только просим расположить ящики в соответствии с нашими требованиями. Неужели это так трудно? — говорил Трасс.

— Да какая разница? — недоумевал чисс.

— Если людям что-то нужно, они берут это из ящиков, а не найдя ящик на положенном месте, они пугаются и нервничают.

— Что им нужно? Личные вещи у них с собой, кормят их в общей столовой, скажите спасибо аристокре и живите спокойно.

— За месяц им может понадобиться что угодно. Войдите в их положение. Разве вам понравилось, если бы на вашем пульте управления вдруг перемешались все кнопки?

— Нет, но я бы привык, потому что за работу мне платят. Вот пусть и эти господа привыкают и радуются, что их катают за просто так.

Сцена грозила перерасти в скандал. Формби поспешил вмешаться. Его семья владела этим кораблем, он мог приказать что угодно. Чисс, с которым спорил Трасс, посмотрел на него с удивлением (кто в здравом уме станет поддерживать капризы людей?), пробормотал, что свяжется с логистической службой, отошел в сторону.

— Спасибо. Терпеть не могу таких черствых типов, — сказал Трасс на бейсике, чтобы колонисты могли его понять.

— Пустяки. Лучше поешь, а то испортишь здоровье спорами на пустой желудок, — предложил Формби.

Есть Трасс не стал, но от кафа не отказался. Он сделал глоток, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и улыбнулся.

— Ты лучше всех, — сказал он, ласково глядя на Формби.

На чисса, с которым спорил Трасс, появление Формби произвело неизгладимое впечатление. Доминация не знала примера, чтобы аристокра приносил кому-то каф, как слуга. Тот, кого обслуживали подобным образом, должен был быть кем-то необычайно важным. Это решило дело: через несколько минут ящики уже начали перемещать на места, указанные Трассом и людьми. Только когда с этим было покончено, Трасс согласился поесть. Записку со стихами он проглядел, улыбнулся и сунул в карман куртки.

— Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я сочиню нечто подобное в ответ. Здесь неподходящее место и время, — сказал он и кивнул в сторону людей, их взгляды излучали холодное презрение. — Эти парни наши отношения не одобряют, да и стихи не любят, и корабль им тоже не нравится. Не хочу, чтобы они изводили меня целый месяц.

По мнению Формби, Трассу было бы достаточно просто приказать им не лезть. Возможно, имело смысл запереть их в каютах. Во время перемещения ящиков Трасс отдавал приказы столь властным тоном, что, заговори он так с Формби, тот исполнил бы его желание немедленно. Но при разговоре с аристокрой Трассу даже не было нужды повышать голос: любой его каприз исполнился бы в тот же миг. К счастью для Формби, он еще не понимал всей полноты своей власти.


	12. Chapter 12

Когда инцидент с ящиками был исчерпан, Формби вернулся в каюту, а Трасс задержался, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с людьми. От скуки аристокра начал составлять письмо адмиралу Парку. Прежде нигде в сообщениях имя Трасса не фигурировало, и Формби взялся исправить это упущение. Он сожалел только о том, что не увидит лицо Парка, когда тот прочтет сообщение. Брат Трауна жив — важная новость. Но знал ли Парк о существовании Трасса в принципе? Формби не был в этом уверен. Короткое сообщение переросло в повесть, поэму в прозе, в которой воспевались достоинства Трасса и выставлялось коварство Трауна. Процесс настолько увлек Формби, что он не заметил, как вернулся синдик. Трасс подошел со спины, положил руки ему на плечи, склонился к его уху; выбившаяся прядь его волос пощекотала щеку и шею.

— Что пишешь? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Сообщение Парку, в котором объясняю, кто ты и какую честь оказываешь ему своим визитом. Этот дикарь должен понять важность предстоящей встречи, чтобы принять нас как следует, — объяснил Формби.

— Не терпится узнать, каким эпитетами он наградит тебя, — Трасс усмехнулся, коснулся затылка жениха, запустил пальцы в его волосы, потрепал их и отошел.

Обернувшись, Формби наблюдал за каждым его движением. Он с трудом мог поверить, что не спит, не стал жертвой галлюцинаций. С того далекого дня, когда его возлюбленный исчез вместе со «Сверхдальним перелетом», он жил воспоминаниями о встречах с Трассом, о его голосе, о плавных движениях его рук, о взглядах, говоривших больше слов, и в том находил наслаждение. Порой он настолько сильно ощущал присутствие пропавшего возлюбленного, что даже советовался с ним по текущим делам. Тоска по Трассу, досада и воспоминания о том, каким он был и что делал, помогли ему продержаться. Сначала это казалось временным решением. Но вот уже пятьдесят лет он влачился по жизни, опираясь на прошлое, как на трость, проклиная каждый новый день, мечтая присоединиться к любимому в загробном мире, если такой существует. И вдруг место фантазий занял настоящий Трасс, изменившийся, но такой знакомый. Формби смотрел, как он суетится возле какого-то ящика и сумки, принесенных им со станции. 

— Чем планируешь заняться? — спросил Формби.

— Шитьем. Пока мы были на станции, я зашел в магазин тканей. Выбор оказался не очень большим, но это все же лучше, чем перешитые вещи. Я не могу опозорить тебя и моих друзей перед Парком, так что за время полета надо успеть сшить пару нарядов. Хорошо, что в магазине были рубашки и нижнее белье, — ответил Трасс.

Из сумки он достал ткань цвета грозового неба, взгромоздил ящик на письменный стол, достал оттуда катушки с нитками и начал по очереди прикладывать их к материи, сравнивая цвет. Формби отложил падд и подошел к нему.

— Давай я тебе помогу. С чего начинать? — сказал он.

На лице Трасса появилась улыбка, подобная лучу солнца, пробившегося сквозь облака в ненастный день.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — ответил он. — Сперва нужно подрубить край и сделать наметку. Держи ткань ровно, я покажу.

Ни разу в жизни Формби не прикасался к иголке и нитке. Кройку и шитье он считал уделом рабочих на фабриках и в ателье, вышивание — забавой для девочек. Ему казалось, что своим участием он больше мешает, чем помогает, но Трасс не прогнал его, доверил наметать не очень ответственный участок на подоле и похвалил результат. После этого настал черед ящика. Оттуда появилось уродливое приспособление в форме буквы П с кучей штырьков. У себя дома Формби ничего подобного не видел, хотя предмет казался ему смутно знакомым. Возможно, он видел его во время одного из путешествий, но разве все упомнишь.

— А это что? — напрямик спросил он, чтобы не теряться в догадках.

— Швейная машина, — просто ответил Трасс. — Подарок от отдела ремонта формы. Ее должны были списать из-за поломки, а я починил и забрал себе. Ну и лентяи там работают, скажу я тебе. Всего-то пару реле поменять!

Формби тяжело опустился на стул и, глядя, как возлюбленный споро вставляет нитку в иглу и просовывает ткань в странное устройство, попытался осознать полученную информацию. Трасс. Швейная машина. Починка. Реле. Картина не складывалась. Прежде Трасс ничего не стал бы чинить, тем более своими руками. Ему и сейчас не следовало этого делать. Как синдик и без пяти минут муж одного из самых влиятельных чиссов Доминации, он мог прийти в отдел ремонта формы, отдать ткани и приказать сшить себе наряды. От неправильности и несправедливости хотелось кричать.

Однако Трасс не позволил аристокре слишком долго предаваться анализу нахлынувших чувств.

— Держи этот край, — велел он. — Когда я скажу, потихоньку потянешь его на себя, но не резко, слышишь, а то ткань испортится.

— Как только мы вернемся на Ксиллу, у тебя будут лучшие наряды, лучшие слуги, самые дорогие драгоценности, — сказал Формби и сам не заметил, какое отчаяние прокралось в голос. — Больше тебе никогда не придется заниматься физическим трудом. Отныне будет только то, что тебе всегда нравилось: светские рауты, выставки, театры, балы. Ты снова станешь центром высшего общества, как раньше. А не захочешь жить на Ксилле, полетим в любое из моих имений на твой выбор. Тебе бы не помешал свежий воздух. Будем много гулять, наслаждаться природой и друг другом, и никого к себе не пустим. 

— А как же твоя работа? — не отрываясь от шитья, спросил Трасс.

— Я достаточно потрудился на благо семьи Чаф, имею право пожить для себя. И для тебя. Только скажи, чего тебе хочется, как ты видишь наше будущее, и я все устрою, — отозвался Формби под стрекот машины.

Очень давно Трасс не слышал слов «Я все устрою». Он перестал копошиться в ткани и нитках и внимательно посмотрел на Формби. На секунду аристокре показалось, что сейчас они бросят возню с шитьем и займутся чем-то более интимным. Но задержка не продлилась и минуты. Трасс опустил взгляд, нажал на кнопку. Машина снова застрекотала, ткань двинулась навстречу Формби.

— Пока рано об этом говорить. У меня есть обязательства, — пробормотал Трасс.

— Перед колонистами? Это теперь проблема Парка, пусть он с ними разбирается.

— Эти люди на моей ответственности.

Трасс произнес это с такой убежденностью, что Формби сдался. Пара дней на Нирауане, пока не уладятся формальности, никому не повредят. Удостоверившись в победе, Трасс снова напустил на себя невинный вид и попросил:

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о Парке.

В каюте, вдали от посторонних ушей, Формби мог не следить за приличиями, и он поделился с Трассом подробностями скандальных историй, в которых замешан Парк: о том, как он пренебрегает протоколом, что он запятнал себя дружбой с разноплеменной рванью со всех Неизведанных регионов и обращается с их дикими вождями как с высшей знатью, что он открыто живет с молодым чиссом благородного происхождения и что этот юноша оставил свою семью ради Парка, что он страшный лицемер и обманщик, как и Траун, что он спит одетым и вооруженным, потому что боится покушения, и так далее и тому подобное. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Трасс не пришел в ужас от этих историй. Напротив, они показались ему забавными и нарисовали привлекательный портрет эдакого лихого покорителя племен и смелого правителя. «Теперь мне еще больше хочется с ним познакомиться, — с улыбкой заявил Трасс. — Заодно спрошу, как ему удается одновременно спать одетым и принимать ласки юноши, о котором ты говорил». Формби обиделся. Кое-что он, конечно, преувеличил, но общий смысл сохранил. Единственной неправдой ему казалось то, что он не уточнил: вышеуказанному чисскому юноше уже перевалило за сорок, в прошлом году Формби лично отправил ему подарок и открытку с довольно едким поздравлением.

Потянулись дни, заполненные шитьем, разговорами через преграду швейной машинки, примерками, подбором причесок и украшений. Формби хотелось говорить о будущем, но Трасс просил рассказать о прошлом. Аристокра лучше кого-либо знал подноготную Империю Руки и снабдил возлюбленного сведениями, составляющими государственную тайну. Греха в том он не видел, поскольку считал свою службу Доминации оконченной. Не осталось интересов семьи или государства — Трасс стал его единственным интересом. Ночи они проводили куда спокойнее, чем в молодости. За время полета Формби настолько привык находить возле себя тепло тела Трасса, что удивлялся, как смог прожить без него столько лет. Он предлагал воспользоваться привилегией капитана и наконец пожениться, пусть и в дороге, а отметить свадьбу красиво уже на Ксилле. Но Трасс неизменно отказывался, сводил все к шутке. Когда оба чувствовали себя не слишком уставшими за день, то отдавали должное взаимному влечению. Новое начало, путешествие, ожидание встречи с неизвестным подарили лицу Трасса свежие краски. И Формби становилось все сложнее совмещать желания плоти с ее возможностями. Измеряя ему давление, Фиса сокрушенно качала головой, звонила семейному врачу и спрашивала, можно ли увеличить дозировку препаратов. Формби не обращал внимания на ее хлопоты. Ей не дано было понять, что, погружаясь в тело Трасса, он терял голову и забывал обо всем. Никакие последствия для здоровья, реальные или мнимые, отсроченные или немедленные, не могли сравниться с этими ощущениями. Он смеялся, как счастливый глупец. Он начал мечтать, чтобы перелет длился, длился, длился и никогда не заканчивался. Хотелось навсегда остаться в каюте, где до них не доберутся ни внешние проблемы, ни обстоятельства, ни законы, ни приказы.

Но, как все прекрасное, перелет к Нирауану закончился. Он занял один месяц по ксилльскому календарю и четыре дня.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть 2
> 
> _Как же мучителен яд горестной жизни моей.  
>  Катулл_  
> 

Вид ступившего на пыльную землю Нирауана Трасса отражал его главную особенность — благородное изящество. Небольшая часть его волос громоздилась в высокую прическу, остальные были уложены в сеточку, которая с трудом удерживала такую ношу, жемчужины на ее узелках грозили оторваться при каждом шаге. Он выбрал наряд цвета надвигающейся грозы, который они с Формби сшили в первый день полета к Нирауану. Подол Трасс украсил ручной вышивкой в виде больших бело-серых птиц с длинными шеями. Широко распахнув крылья, они устремлялись в небеса. Самая кривая, казавшаяся больной птица была вышита Формби лично, и он очень гордился своей работой. Трасс наметил для него рисунок. Сначала аристокра не думал, что справится. Но послушно принялся накладывать стежки один за другим, и вскоре на ткани появились длинные тонкие ноги птицы, потом белое брюхо, тонкая шея, голова, а затем и крылья. Впрочем, пока он корпел над ней, Трасс и Фиса, сидевшие по бокам от него, успели вышить двух больших птиц и с полдюжины мелких, образующих удаляющийся косяк. 

Крылатая тема повторялась в наряде Формби. Он отдал предпочтение черному цвету. На спине камзола нитями золотого, серебряного и бронзового цвета была вышита большая птица, спереди казалось, что она обнимает Формби за плечи своими крыльями. По подолу и краю рукавов красовался узор из перьев. Формби любил этот наряд не только из-за его красоты и бросавшейся в глаза дороговизны, но и потому что в нем он казался выше и крупнее. Подобным вещам он уделял большое внимание на встречах с Парком, который был почти так же высок, как Траун. Одно то, что Парк в прямом смысле смотрел на него сверху вниз, выводило Формби из себя, но пережить это он мог. Не в состоянии он был вынести лишнего напоминания Трассу о том, какой низкорослый у него жених.

Фиса выбрала скромное платье с плавным переходом цвета от серого к желтому и, как оказалось, не прогадала. На Нирауане начиналось лето, пора засух. На посадочной полосе возле крепости земля уже высохла, ветер гонял желтоватую пыль и отвалившиеся колючки местного растения. Пыль подпортила внешний вид делегации. Формби возненавидел ее, толпу колонистов, слишком большой челнок, который не могли принять в чистом ангаре внутри крепости, Парка и себя. Вместо того, чтобы чинно спуститься с челнока и гордо прошествовать по ангару, как обычно, ему пришлось плестись под палящим солнцем пару сотен метров, глотая пыль и слушая возгласы колонистов за спиной. Если бы не льнувший к нему Трасс, он бы плюнул на приличия и пошел быстрее. Они шли под ручку, пальцы Трасса крепко сжимали предплечье аристокры, в каждом его шаге чувствовалось напряжение и страх. После пятидесяти лет, проведенных в узких темных коридорах «Сверхдальнего», он забыл, что в галактике существуют просторы, подобные нирауанским степям. Формби ласково похлопал по его ладони своей. Во все стороны сколько хватало глаз тянулся однообразный пейзаж, лишь кое-где оживляемый чахлыми кустами или кривым деревцем. Справа вдалеке виднелись очертания невысокого горного хребта, хотя с тем же успехом это мог быть обман зрения. Колонисты тоже были потрясены видом, но им Формби не предложил никакого утешения.

Нижние ворота крепости стояли распахнутые настежь, это создавало ощущение заброшенности. Позади ворот находился просторный внутренний двор, такой же безжизненный, как все вокруг. Но там хотя бы царила прохлада. На уровне третьего этажа из окон в окна перебросили веревки, а на них накинули красные полотнища, с которых капала вода. На всем во дворе лежали розоватые тени.

— Они так защищаются от солнца и жары, — пояснил Формби членам делегации. — Высокие температуры и яркий свет вредны для зрения чиссов, а красное освещение действует на нас благоприятно.

— Разве этот Парк тоже… один из вас? — скривившись, спросил Улиар. 

Пауза прозвучала красноречивей слов. Находясь на чисском корабле, в окружении чиссов, пользуясь их услугами, директор так и не снизошел до того, чтобы использовать в речи название их расы. Для него они были Синими и навсегда таковыми останутся. Даже Трассу за столько лет не удалось сломить его сопротивление.

— Нет, он человек, но живут здесь в основном чиссы, поэтому внешние условия и микроклимат подстраиваются под их требования, — ответил Формби.

Делегаты скривились. Если их задела такая мелочь, вероятно, им не понравится, как в Империи Руки ведут дела.

Массивные двери на противоположной стороне двора открылись настолько широко, чтобы пропустить одного человека. К гостям вышли двое: адмирал Парк и его неизменный телохранитель коммандер Стент. Глядя на них, Формби выпрямился, вскинул голову и приготовился к очередной завуалированной атаке. За годы знакомства реакция стала непроизвольной. Стоило аристокре увидеть неразлучную парочку — высокий худой человек и огромный чисс, — как он начинал готовиться к худшему. Но пока намерения у них были исключительно мирными. Парк шел впереди, Стент, как всегда, держался на полшага позади. Один излучал показное радушие, другой — настороженность. Адмирал двигался плавно, без усилий, что нечасто встречалось у людей его возраста. Время не тронуло ни высокие скулы и лоб, ни густые волосы, ни живые карие глаза. Его взгляд пробежался по гостям, мгновенно оценил их. Хотя выражение его лица не изменилось, Формби понял, что адмирал не впечатлен.

— Добрый день, аристокра Чаф'орм'бинтрано. Входите смело под своды этой крепости. Мы гарантируем безопасность вам и вашим спутникам, порукой тому моя честь, — произнес Парк на чеуне.

Каждый раз, как он слышал напыщенную и чуть измененную версию приветствия, принятого на чисском флоте, Формби хотелось закатить глаза. Он подозревал, что Парк знает о его эмоциях и делает это нарочно. Но официально церемония выглядела как дань уважения традициям Доминации.

— Не будете ли любезны представить ваших спутников? — продолжил адмирал на бейсике.

Сначала Формби представил Улиара и колонистов, потом Фису, а затем Трасса, добавив к его имени и титулу: «Брат сами знаете кого». Пока шли эти формальности, Парк не сводил глаз с Трасса.

— Господа, добро пожаловать в Империю Руки, — Парк приветствовал их одной из своих фирменных улыбок.

Люди ответили практически хором и каждый за себя.

— Идемте, очиститесь от пыли, — предложил адмирал и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону дверей, из которых появился. — По одному, пожалуйста.

Предупреждение было не лишним. Парк шагнул под своды крепости — тут же с двух сторон его окатили мощные струи воздуха и сдули малейшие песчинки, какие могли попасть на его форму. Следом за ним прошел Стент, затем Формби. Струи воздуха показались аристокре божественно прохладными после изнуряющего зноя. Тонкая сеточка в прическе Трасса не выдержала резкого порыва воздуха и порвалась, волосы рассыпались по спине. Жемчужины покатились по полу, но никто на них не смотрел. Взгляды были прикованы к волосам Трасса, колеблющимся на ветру, подобно живым существам. Он поспешно сделал несколько шагов вперед, попытался пригладить их и, улыбаясь, проговорил:

— Какая неприятность. Бывает же такое! Фиса, осторожнее с этими штуками.

Но Фиса не нуждалась в его намеках. Ее волосы были плотно уложены, а юбку она придержала, так что прошла воздушные струи без приключений. Не доставили они проблем и колонистам. Во время этой сцены Формби старался казаться равнодушным, но в душе не мог не восхититься волосами Трасса. Мягкие и густые, они широко ниспадали, как у героев на старинных гравюрах. Трасс не стал их собирать, позволив кончикам стелиться по спине. Не оставил их без внимания и Парк.

— Позвольте предложить вам небольшую экскурсию по крепости. Вам расскажут о великой миссии нашего государства, о том, как оно появилось, — Парк обращался ко всем, но смотрел только на Трасса.

Как по команде, из тени выступили двое хмурых чиссов. Видимо, они исполняли обязанности гидов, но заняли места во главе и в конце колонны гостей совершенно по-военному. Между тем адмирал отвел Трасса в сторону от основной группы и предложил ему индивидуальную экскурсию. 

— Аристокра уже поведал мне кое-что, но было бы интересно услышать вашу версию, — согласился тот.

— О, наверняка он сосредоточился на разного рода анекдотах и упустил главное, — говорил Парк, увлекая его к одному из боковых проходов. — Вы уже обедали? Нам как раз доставили несколько интересных сортов чая. Как насчет небольшой дегустации после экскурсии?

— С удовольствием, — с улыбкой произнес Трасс. — Здесь такие крутые ступени. Разрешите опереться на вашу руку. 

— А как же мы? — подал голос Улиар.

Парк посмотрел на него так, будто напрочь забыл о его существовании. Говорить с гостем через плечо он счел неприличным. Чтобы повернуться к Улиару, ему пришлось выпустить руку Трасса, что, очевидно, огорчило его чрезвычайно.

— Для вашей экскурсии все уже готово, — сообщил он.

— Что насчет требований к планете для нашей колонии?

— Передайте их моему секретарю, мы что-нибудь подберем. Но это процесс небыстрый, вы понимаете. Пока я приглашаю вас воспользоваться нашим гостеприимством.

Улиар хотел еще что-то сказать, но Трасс сделал ему знак рукой и подмигнул, после чего взял Парка под руку, тепло улыбнулся и посмотрел на него так, словно в целой галактике не существовало никого, кроме него.

— Господа, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, — объявил гид на прекрасном бейсике и повел группу колонистов в направлении, противоположном тому, в котором удалился адмирал.

Фойе опустело. Остались только аристокра и Стент. С минуту они прожигали друг друга взглядами. Когда Трасс ушел, Формби почувствовал себя страшно одиноким, ненужным, забытым, но мириться с этими чувствами не стал. Если Парк рассчитывал, что аристокра отойдет в сторону и позволит ему свободно флиртовать с Трассом, то он ошибся. Формби устремился за адмиралом. За ним последовал и Стент. Коммандер делал вид, что сопровождает высокого гостя, а сам мучился от тех же тревожных предчувствий, что и Формби. Через пару минут они нагнали удалившуюся пару. Парк как раз показывал на древнюю мозаику на стене и объяснял ее смысл теми же словами, какими его поведал ему когда-то Траун. Трасс слушал с большим вниманием. Руку с предплечья адмирала он так и не убрал. Потом они пошли дальше, к следующей мозаике, барельефу, статуе… Формби и Стент плелись сзади, исполняя печальный долг соглядатаев. Преувеличенный энтузиазм Парка был так же неприятен им, как преувеличенное внимание Трасса. Из головы Формби никак не выходили слова Улиара, брошенные им перед началом экскурсии: «Приглядывайте, как ваш жених блюдет обет верности, конечно, если ваше племя еще его придерживается». Что он имел в виду под «еще придерживается»? Была ли это обыкновенная злая подколка или ему известно о связях Трасса с кем-то из колонистов? Формби отличал избыток самолюбия и самомнения. Но во всем, что касалось Трасса, он забывал то и другое. Образы других мужчин пронеслись у него перед глазами. Ничего конкретного, кроме широких плеч, сильных рук, высокого роста — словом, всего того, чего аристокра был лишен. Пожалуй, он мог бы простить Трассу старые связи, особенно если его прежних любовников уже нет в живых. Но то, что происходило у него на глазах, в его присутствии, Формби стерпеть не мог. Парк буквально увел у него Трасса, держал себя с ним так бесцеремонно, будто они уже много лет знакомы и достигли такого уровня откровенности, какой дает только интимная близость. Вот какими мыслями была занята голова Формби во время экскурсии и последовавшего за ней чаепития.

— — —

Пребывание на Нирауане давалось Формби нелегко. Он не выносил климата этой планеты, одинаково мерзкого зимой и летом, ее сухого воздуха и пыльных бурь, однообразной еды и аскетичных покоев. Его окружали люди и чиссы, но их общество было ему в тягость. Одна мысль владела им — находиться рядом с Трассом, видеть лишь его одного. Но больше всего Формби ненавидел хозяина крепости. Все на планете уже много раз слышали истории адмирала из казавшегося бесконечным цикла «Однажды мы с Трауном…» и порядком от них устали, но Трасс был свежей аудиторией, и Парк отрывался с ним на полную катушку. Снова и снова в памяти адмирала оживали картины боевых подвигов его любовника, и он, талантливый рассказчик, не скупился на подробности. Трасс слушал его внимательно, то приоткрывал рот от изумления, то смеялся и говорил: «Да, это похоже на моего брата», то качал головой и вздыхал: «Он неисправим». Парк показал комплект формы Трауна, Трасс взял белоснежный китель бережно, как реликвию, повертел в руках, потрогал ауродиевое шитье и тихо произнес: «Он стал крупнее, чем я помню». В ответ Трасс поделился забавными историями из детства брата, в которых уже проступали черты характера будущего лидера. Траун не рассказывал об этом ни друзьям, ни любовниками, ни подчиненным, и Парк внимал им с увлеченностью ребенка. При виде подобных сцен Формби едва сдерживался, чтобы не закатить глаза. За всю жизнь Формби так и не понял, что привлекательного люди и чиссы находили в личности смутьяна и скандалиста Трауна. Пока он жил в Доминации, он не принес своей семье ничего, кроме проблем и позора, — во всяком случае, такова была официальная позиция. После изгнания он занимался чем угодно, кроме помощи родине. Да, он создал Империю Руки, щит у границ Доминации. Хотя Формби сомневался, что от них будет польза в борьбе с тем врагом, которого опасались Траун, Ар'алани и некоторые члены Высшего командования. 

Существовала и другая причина его недовольства. Формби вынужденно присутствовал на этих мемориальных вечерах и прилагал все силы, чтобы не устроить скандал. Он постоянно твердил себе: «Я делаю это ради Трасса». Много лет он завидовал Парку, удачливому в любви и в карьере, и старался свести к минимуму контакты с ним, а теперь был вынужден слушать его болтовню вместо того, чтобы проводить время с Трассом, говорить о Трассе, держать Трасса за руку… Может, истории Парка и позволяли лучше изучить характер Трауна, но Формби не видел в этом смысла. Каким бы гениальным стратегом, хорошим командиром и приятной личностью (с их слов) он ни был при жизни, Траун умер тринадцать лет назад, и никакие речи, воспоминания или сожаления не вернут его. Все это, похоже, только расстраивало Трасса, хотя он и старался не подавать виду. Особенно тревожило Формби то, что некоторые истории Парк рассказывал за закрытыми дверями. На такие мемориальные вечера его не пускали. Он не знал и не хотел знать, какие интимные подробности бытия Трауна имперский адмирал выливает на голову его брата, но считал неприличным, что Парк запирается с чужим женихом на продолжительное время. В Доминации ему бы такого не позволили. Формби хотелось указать Парку на неприемлемость его поведения, однако не мог позволить себе опуститься до того, чтобы диктовать хозяину правила в его доме. Нирауан был миром свободы от условностей Доминации или, как считал Формби, миром распущенности и вседозволенности. Чего еще можно ожидать от человека, открыто живущего с молодым чиссом без брака?

В лице вышеназванного молодого чисса Формби нашел неожиданного союзника. Если кто и мечтал, чтобы колонисты поскорее убрались с Нирауана, так это Стент. Почетное место подле Парка, прежде принадлежавшее ему, занял Трасс. На прогулках и обедах, в жаркий полдень и тихий вечер их видели вместе. Некоторые экскурсии адмирал проводил сам, хотя прежде и шага бы не ступил за пределы своего кабинета. А были еще тренировки с оружием, во время которых Парк демонстрировал Трассу новейшие достижения имперской науки и техники, бережно вкладывал в его руки то бластер, то модифицированный чаррик, то винтовку, помогал ему целиться, деликатно придерживая за спину или локоть. В такие моменты лицо адмирала оказывались так близко от Трасса, что он мог ощутить аромат его кожи, коснуться губами его шеи. Глядя на это, Стент умирал от ревности и не особенно старался скрыть свои чувства. Поговаривали, что он сам пленил сердце Парка подобным образом, и, похоже, так оно и было. Стент ходил за адмиралом, как побитый пес, разве что не скуля, и смотрел, как тот расточает милые улыбки и сладкие речи. В лице Трасса Парк видел любимые черты. В молодости Трасс не уступал красотой Трауну, а по мнению некоторых, даже превосходил его. Но все сходились во мнении, что он гораздо обходительнее брата. Красота по-прежнему была с ним, пряталась под узором из морщинок. Многие и сейчас нашли бы Трасса привлекательным. Глядя на него, Парк наверняка представлял, как выглядел бы Траун, проживи он дольше. Кто знает, как далеко заходили эти фантазии? Во всяком случае, Стент частенько оказывался перед запертой дверью кабинета адмирала, чего прежде с ним не случалось. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как дожидаться окончания беседы в приемной, где, как правило, он обнаруживал нахохлившегося и злого аристокру. Стент садился неподалеку и притворялся занятым. На его красивом холодном лице Формби читал то же осуждение, которое испытывал сам.

Долго так продолжаться не могло. Никогда бы Формби не признался в наличии хоть какого-то внутреннего сходства с изгоем, но в одном вопросе они со Стентом были едины: ревность и подозрения выводили обоих из себя. Дни и ночи напролет аристокра думал о Трассе, с отвращением представляя его в объятиях Парка. В его глазах связь с человеком — особенно Воссом Парком — была хуже связи с родным братом. Когда такие понятия, как честь, благоразумие, приличия, общественное мнение, утратили для него всякий смысл, Формби решился обратиться к Стенту с просьбой повлиять на адмирала и заставить его выпроводить колонистов поскорее. Тот был возмущен:

— Как вы осмеливаетесь предполагать, что я имею хоть какое-то влияние на мнение адмирала Парка? Да и как бы я мог его приобрести? 

«О, все Неизведанные регионы знают, что влияние на Парка находится у тебя между ног и ты неплохо умеешь им пользоваться», — подумал Формби, но смолчал. Не потому, что ответ показался ему грубым или недостойным члена Правящей семьи. Такой ответ мог повлечь за собой опасные для жизни последствия. Стент угрожающе склонился к нему, и впервые за много лет Формби в полной мере осознал, насколько тот высок и широк в плечах. Пожалуй, он мог бы сломать тонкую шею аристокры одним ударом, но, как хорошо надрессированный зверь, пока держал себя в руках. Не следовало искушать судьбу.

— Всем известно, что вы — один из ближайших советников адмирала, — елейным тоном начал Формби. — Он дорожит вами и ценит ваше мнение. Разве это не так?

— Допустим. Что же дальше? — с подозрением спросил Стент.

— Разве у вас совсем нет амбиций? Где ваша честь, когда появилась реальная угроза вашему нынешнему положению? — На тот случай, если до него не дошел намек, Формби добавил: — Я говорю о синдике Митт'рас'сафисе и его дружбе с адмиралом.

— Синдик Митт'рас'сафис — брат синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо, и я не имею ни права, ни повода высказывать неудовольствие его действиями, — ответил Стент сухо и немного устало.

— А я не могу этого сделать, потому что он — мой жених. Давайте сойдемся на том, что его присутствие здесь огорчает нас обоих. Однако единственная причина, по которой он находится на Нирауане, это забота о колонистах. Следовательно, когда они отправятся восвояси, ему не будет смысла оставаться. И я хотел бы знать, когда это произойдет. Когда начнется переселение?

— Мне об этом ничего не известно.

— Но вы можете узнать. И поспособствовать их скорейшему выдворению. Разве вам не надоел палаточный городок вокруг крепости? Поймите, мне нет дела до колонистов, я люблю их не больше вашего. Как по мне, так пусть они провалятся к… — он употребил слово, запрещенное в приличном чисском обществе, однако Стента по объективным причинам к такому обществу не причислял. — Единственное, чего я хочу, это поскорее увезти отсюда синдика Митт'рас'сафиса.

— Здесь наши желания совпадают. Я сообщу вам, когда что-нибудь выясню.

Десять дней от Стента не было вестей. Аристокра даже начал думать, что тот обманул его или забыл об уговоре. Однако вопиющее поведение Трасса вскоре заставило коммандера активизироваться.


	14. Chapter 14

Поворотным моментом стал праздник в честь Дня рождения Трауна. День был весьма условным, поскольку нирауанский календарь сильно отличался от ксилльского, да и сам Траун негативно относился к такому восхвалению собственной персоны. Но Парк и другие офицеры настаивали, и он сдался. Гранд-адмирал посмотрел на календарь и буквально ткнул пальцем в одно из чисел. Так был определен его день рождения по нирауанскому календарю, он совпал с серединой лета.

Как проходил праздник при Трауне, Формби не знал. Им с Трассом довелось лицезреть только традиции, появившиеся после отлета гранд-адмирала. 

Жара стояла ужасная. Обливаясь потом в тяжелых многослойных одеяниях, Формби сидел на сцене в главном зале для собраний. Его голова была полна безумных мыслей, одна страшнее другой. Зачем все эти люди и чиссы пришли сюда? Каждый год происходит одно и то же. Какая нелепость. Он сделал неприятное открытие, что провел целую жизнь, участвуя в подобных церемониях, и это наполнило его сердце печалью. Следом пришло осознание: сколько бы раз он ни посещал Нирауан, он никогда не был здесь счастлив. Даже близость Трасса уже не доставляла прежней радости. Физически Трасс находился рядом, но его мысли витали где-то далеко, в будущем, на другой планете. Для Формби Трасс являлся смыслом жизни, и ему было мучительно осознавать, что возлюбленный не так уж часто думает о нем. Радость от совместной жизни отнимали подозрения в неверности. Формби начало казаться, что, когда они занимаются любовью, Трасс фантазирует о Парке. Подтвердись его догадки, это стало бы величайшим унижением. Какой волшебной властью над чиссами обладал этот человек, Формби не понимал, но точно знал, что двое юношей из-за любви к адмиралу сошли с ума, один покончил с собой, не меньше дюжины дрались на дуэлях со Стентом. Конечно, эти случаи произошли, когда адмирал был моложе, но и поныне его повсюду сопровождали томные взгляды горящих красных глаз. «Какая злая судьба распорядилась так, чтобы из всех имперских офицеров Трауна в ссылке нашел именно Парк?» — мысленно сокрушался Формби, глядя на затылок адмирала. Тот стоял у трибуны и разглагольствовал перед публикой. Его слова время от времени заглушались аплодисментами. Аристокра понял, что сварится заживо в своем наряде, если Парк проговорит еще хотя бы пять минут. Сидевший справа от него Трасс помахивал веером, но этого явно было недостаточно. Веер с изображением серебряных листьев на фоне закатного неба гармонировал с жемчужно-серым нарядом Трасса. В честь особого случая синдик надел фамильный перстень семьи Митт. Вот кто больше заботился об удобстве и погоде, чем об условностях мероприятия. Одежды Трасса были сшиты из легчайшего шелка с рисунком в виде алых перьев, подарка адмирала Парка; летом они приносили телу приятную прохладу.

— Тебе плохо, милый? — прошептал Трасс на ухо Формби. — Хочешь уйти?

— Нет, — буркнул тот.

— Потерпи хотя бы до конца выступления Парка, уже скоро, — Трасс активнее заработал веером. — Говорил же тебе одеться полегче.

Его осведомленность в делах адмирала, включая продолжительность речи, наводила на размышления. Формби с ненавистью взглянул на веер. Как и шелка для наряда, это был подарок Парка, «милая безделушка» как он выразился. Однако Формби безделушкой его не считал. 

— Что вы себе позволяете? Хотите сказать, я не могу купить мужу подобающую одежду и аксессуары? — возмутился он.

— Жениху, а не мужу, — поправил его Парк. — Не хочу ставить Трасса в неловкое положение, обсуждая такие вещи здесь, — он увлек Формби в сторону и заговорил быстро и зло: — Думаете, я не отличу шелк высшего качества от третьесортного? Не отличу любительские стежки от профессиональных? Понимаю, в сложившихся обстоятельствах у Трасса не было выбора, он оделся, как смог, и проделал фантастическую работу. Честное слово, я восхищен им. Но не вами. Раз вы не в силах обеспечить ему достойное существование, не мешайте другим.

С этим он оставил Формби, сел возле Трасса и начал показывать ему на падде каталог тканей и украшений в наличии. «Чего нам только не дарят, а оно потом лежит на складах без дела», — прокомментировал адмирал. Во время спора Трасс пристально рассматривал подарки и притворялся, будто ничего не слышит, но не пропустил мимо ушей ни одного слова. За такое оскорбление Формби потребовал бы немедленной сатисфакции, если бы адмирал не был нужен колонистам. В последовавшие за этим недели их обычные пикировки с Парком перешли на качественно новый уровень.

Новый взрыв аплодисментов вывел аристокру из задумчивости. Адмирал закончил выступление, уступил место на трибуне молодому чиссу, а сам сел на стул рядом с почетными гостями.

— Боюсь, аристокра не очень хорошо себя чувствует. Вы не возражаете, если мы вас покинем? — попросил Трасс, перегнувшись через Формби.

— Конечно, его здоровье в приоритете, но вам нет смысла пропускать самую интересную часть торжества, — заявил Парк, будто аристокра не сидел тут же, у него под боком. — Пусть идет, а мы с вами хорошо проведем время.

— Нет, я останусь, ничего со мной не сделается, — встрепенулся Формби. — Я люблю изучать обряды и традиции диких племен. Только распорядитесь снизить температуру в зале на пару градусов.

— Как хотите, — Парк пожал плечами, сделал Стенту знак приблизиться и, когда тот наклонился, шепотом отдал короткий приказ.

На трибуне звонким голосом юности парень читал названия и краткое описание сражений Трауна. Потом его сменил мужчина зрелых лет, который продолжил список успехов гранд-адмирала. Глубоким, хорошо поставленным голосом он зачитывал список свершений Трауна в Империи, включая его последнюю кампанию. Формби постеснялся смотреть на хронометр, но следил за временем по тому, как перемещалось солнце за окном. Мероприятие показалось ему невыносимо скучным, однако публика так не считала. Люди, чиссы и представители других рас внимали чтецам с неусыпным вниманием, будто слышали все это впервые. По словам Парка, священнодействие разыгрывалось каждый год. Тем, кто знал Трауна, оно давало возможность вспомнить командира, которому они верно служили; остальные же чувствовали сопричастность легенде. Самые молодые из присутствовавших в зале еще даже не родились, когда Траун отправился в свой последний поход.

Завершив чтение, мужчина начал спускаться под гром аплодисментов. Не успел Формби порадоваться, как Трасс встал и направился к трибуне.

— Это еще что такое? — зашипел Формби, склонившись к Парку.

— Мы подумали, что нельзя упускать такой случай, — неопределенно ответил адмирал.

Трасс занял место на трибуне и поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

— Воины Империи Руки, я благодарю вас за этот замечательный праздник и за то, что позволили принять в нем участие, — начал он. — Некоторые из вас, вероятно, знают меня. Я — синдик Митт'рас'сафис, брат синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо.

По залу прокатился тихий гул, будто все собравшиеся разом вздохнули.

— Триумфы моего брата сегодня были описаны так полно, что мне нечего к ним добавить, — продолжал Трасс. — Я хотел бы поделиться с вами воспоминаниями, которые храню о Митт’рау’нуруодо. Вы знали его как гениального полководца, лучшего из возможных командира, бесстрашного и уверенного в себе лидера. Но мало кто из вас знал его сердце. Еще меньше тех, кто видел его в минуты сомнений, принятия решений, разработки тактики. И никому из вас он не говорил о своем прошлом. Сегодня я расскажу вам немного о мальчике Рау из скромного рода обедневшей благородной семьи с задворок Доминации.

Если начало речи Трасса было встречено перешептываниями, то теперь тишина стояла такая, словно слушатели даже перестали дышать. Все боялись пропустить хоть слово. Новость о том, что Траун не был рожден в семье Митт, стала откровением. Трасс припас еще несколько шокирующих воспоминаний, но в каждом из них, как в осколках разбитого зеркала, проступали черты будущего великого воина. В зале раздались отдельные всхлипывания — до кого-то дошел в полной мере масштаб и глубина личности, которую отнял у них предательский удар ногри. «Этого еще не хватало, — мрачно подумал Формби. — Надеюсь, меня не потащат на трибуну, а то я им подпорчу настроение». Однако его не позвали. Более того, когда Трасс закончил выступление, Парк с умыслом наступил аристокре на ногу и край одеяния. Подстраховка оказалась излишней: Формби не рвался говорить о том, кто сломал ему жизнь.

— Прекрасная речь, Трасс! — крикнул Парк, перекрывая гул аплодисментов.

Почти синхронно, как по команде, слушатели встали и начали покидать зал. Адмирал оценил толпу и стал поторапливать своих гостей. Он повел их кружным путем в обеденную залу, обещая вкусный ужин и фейерверки. 

Зал овальной формы был богато украшен. По центру стояли длинные столы в четыре ряда: закуски, мясные блюда и гарниры, рыбные блюда, десерты. У одной стены развернули бар, у другой на импровизированной сцене небольшой оркестр играл легкие популярные мелодии. Столы поражали обилием и красотой блюд. Каждое — само по себе произведение кулинарного искусства, обреченное на гибель. Диковинные фрукты со всех концов Империи Руки громоздились в изящных корзинах, украшенных цветами. На мясном столе стояла дичь на блюдах с выгнутыми шеями, раскрытыми клювами, распушенными хвостами, зажаренные куски мяса банты и более экзотических животных истекали соком. Но основной упор в этом году делался на морепродукты. Рыба была повсюду — сырая, вареная, жареная, соленая, копченая, запеченная на углях, десятки видов морских и речных созданий. А еще причудливые «морские коктейли», обитатели глубин в закрытых и открытых раковинах, желеобразные, со щупальцами, с усиками, ножками, иглами, с соусами на любой вкус и без оных. Привычные людям гарниры поместили в огромные чаши в форме раскрытых раковин, рядом с ними лежали нежно любимые чиссами водоросли разных сортов и цветов в традиционной посуде. Морская тема прослеживалась и в десертах, которые пенились, бурлили, подражали океану переливами цвета. Несомненно, Трасс обмолвился о любви к морепродуктам, и эта информация была принята к сведению. Формби сразу вспомнил, почему терпеть не может подобных сборищ. Оголодавшая толпа устремилась за тарелками, а потом к столам. Хотя все старались сохранять порядок, каждый стремился первым подобраться к приглянувшемуся куску и боялся, что ему не хватит. Последнее было излишне: едва какое-либо блюдо на столе пустело, его тут же заменяли новым, с точно таким же угощением. Вскоре еда неизбежно перемешалась. Салаты подпирали соленья, паштеты жались к икре, мясная и сырная тарелки слились воедино. Собравшиеся живо обсуждали достоинства того или иного блюда, его сочетание с соусами и гарнирами. Бар подвергся тому же налету, что и столы со снедью. Парк и здесь не поскупился, предоставив широкий ассортимент вин и ликеров, правда, в ограниченном количестве. Когда кто-то из молодых офицеров выразил удивление отсутствием напитков покрепче, ему насмешливо ответил мужчина постарше: «Эх ты, зелень! С собой надо приносить». И тут же плеснул юноше из спрятанной в кармане фляги.

Единственное, что могло прервать поедание блюд и трескотню, было приближение адмирала Парка. Перед ним толпа расступалась, разговоры умолкали. Шагая с гордым видом, он двигался от стола к столу, цеплял то тут, то там немного еды; гости шли за ним в фарватере. Только так Формби и Фисе удалось не остаться голодными. Трасс мог не беспокоиться о еде. Стоило Парку отойти от гостей, как его окружила толпа доброхотов, которые начали предлагать попробовать то и это и уверяли, что оставили ему лучшие кусочки. Насколько Формби разбирался в знаках отличия, возле синдика не было никого в звании ниже полковника и коммодора. Этот военизированный кружок постепенно рос и оттеснил Трасса от Формби и Фисы. Через пару минут за широкими спинами аристокра уже не видел ничего, кроме верхней части его прически. У Формби пропал аппетит. Все вокруг вызывало у него отвращение. Ему надоело толкаться в куче мужчин и женщин, где все были выше него минимум на полголовы и значительно шире в плечах. Пытаясь сохранить достоинство, они с Фисой отошли к стене, подальше от столов с едой.

В зале становилось душно. Кто-то крикнул: «Откройте окна! Балконов на всех не хватает!». У окон началась возня, щелкнули запирающие устройства, створки распахнулись и впустили прохладу летнего вечера. Парочки потянулись к окнам. Под столом Формби заметил пустой ящик из-под винных бутылок, проверил его на прочность, велел Фисе встать на него и осмотреться. Она поискала глазами Трасса, но не нашли ни его, ни клубка вившихся вокруг него военных. Формби остался недоволен результатом. Нехорошее предчувствие отдалось резью в желудке.

— Из зала только один выход. Если бы синдик ушел, мы бы заметили. Давайте пройдем по залу и поищем его, — предложила Фиса.

— Хорошо. Ты начинай оттуда, а я отсюда, встретимся посередине. Только не заговаривай с мужчинами, а то мало ли что. Бар почти опустел.

Столы постепенно пустели, дискуссии разгорались жарче. Обсуждали старые победы и планы на будущее, колонистов и изоляционистскую политику Доминации, экономический кризис в одном из секторов Империи Руки, недавний скандал с участием моффа и банкира и многое другое. Каждая тема могла заинтересовать аристокру, по любой ему было что сказать. Формби брел мимо. До разговоров ему не было дела. Ему казалось, что он умрет, если сейчас же, немедленно, не возьмет Трасса за руку и не уведет его. Сотни смеющихся, серьезных, внимательных лиц сливались в единую массу — «Не он, не он, не он». Прямо на Формби шла группа подвыпивших мужчин, и ему пришлось потесниться к окну. Он выглянул наружу, вдохнул вечернюю прохладу и увидел _их_. Немного впереди находился один из тех балконов, на нехватку которых жаловался любитель свежего воздуха. Другие были забиты народом, а на этом стояли двое — Трасс и Парк. Адмирал показывал пальцем на звезды на небе, потом очертил рукой широкий полукруг, в конце дуги его ладонь опустилась на плечо Трасса, который сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. У Формби перехватили дыхание. Наплевав на манеры, не замечая никого вокруг, он бросился к выходу на балкон.

И замер. 

Трасс взял Парка за подбородок уверенным движением, словно между ними уже установилась позволяющая такие жесты близость, и повернул его голову. Где-то позади послышался звон разбившегося стекла, раздались возгласы «Коммандер Стент!», «Принесите воды промыть рану!» и «Надо остановить кровь!», но Формби их даже не заметил. Его внимание было приковано к сцене на балконе.

— У вас красивый профиль, — сказал Трасс с улыбкой, полной светской игривости, и коснулся указательным пальцем кончика носа Парка. — Рау нравились такие правильные и хорошо очерченные лица.

— Чего, похоже, не скажешь о вас. Во всяком случае, выбор спутника жизни свидетельствует именно об этом, — лукаво произнес Парк, и Трасс притворился, что обиделся.

— Какой вы гадкий. Разве прилично такое говорить? А я еще журил Формби за чрезмерную язвительность. Теперь я вижу, что вы друг друга стоите.

— Этого не отнять. Мы так давно знаем друг друга, что не обращаем внимания на взаимные оскорбления, легкие пикировки стали нашим развлечением.

На лице Трасса появилось разочарованное выражение, но улыбка оставалась лукавой.

— Неужели это единственное доступное вам развлечение? Как скучно вы живете, Восс.

Формби рассвирепел.

— Нас не касается, как он развлекается! — гаркнул он.

Двое на балконе вздрогнули от неожиданности, но ничем не выдали смущения. Наглость одного и беспечность другого стали последней каплей. Формби схватил Трасса за руку и потащил к выходу, бормоча:

— Мы немедленно уходим. Улетаем. Мы возвращаемся на Ксиллу.

— Что ты такое говоришь? А как же колонисты? — сказал Трасс и попытался освободиться. — Пусти, ты делаешь мне больно.

— Я еще не то сделаю, когда вернемся домой, — пригрозил Формби.

Неожиданно Трасс остановился, и, поскольку он был сильнее Формби, тому никак не удавалось сдвинуть его с места.

— Что ты сделаешь? — спросил Трасс гробовым тоном. — Ударишь меня? Заставить уехать? Стоило ждать пятьдесят лет, чтобы услышать это.

— Не здесь, — прошипел Формби. Он знал, что следовало бы извиниться и признать свою вину, но гнев взял верх над здравомыслием.

— Здесь и сейчас, — велел Трасс. — Что ты намерен предпринять?

— Мои планы тебе известны. А вот в твоих я сильно сомневаюсь.

— Мой план — держаться от тебя подальше.

— Да как ты…

— Желание синдика здесь — закон. Рядом с моими покоями есть свободная спальня. Если хотите, можете воспользоваться ею, — напомнил о себе Парк.

— Спасибо, с удовольствием, — ответил Трасс.

Он высвободил руку из внезапно ослабевшей хватки Формби и ушел с балкона вместе с Парком. Они не оглянулись, проигнорировали Стента, который попытался привлечь внимание адмирала. Формби оперся на ограждение. Он тяжело дышал, перед глазами все плыло. Он видел только потрясенное лицо Стента и удаляющуюся спину Трасса, а на ней — руку Парка в черной перчатке. Взгляды двух чиссов встретились.

— Пожалуйста, приведите Фису, — с трудом выдавил Формби.

Стент кивнул и исчез в зале.


	15. Chapter 15

— Чуть что тебе не по нраву, так ты сразу умираешь. Моему курсу в дипакадемии велели прибегать к этому приему только в самом крайнем случае.

С такими словами Трасс обратился к Формби несколько дней спустя. Аристокра вздохнул и отвернулся. Вместо «Здравствуй, милый», «Как ты себя чувствуешь?» он получил упреки. Притом совершенно несправедливые. Уже много лет ему не надо было ничего симулировать — организм сам начинал сбоить при серьезных стрессах. На защиту Формби встала Фиса.

— Вы зря так говорите о дяде. Ему в самом деле стало плохо. Не верите ему, там посмотрите на приборы, в медкарту — они врать не станут. В его возрасте гипертонические кризы очень опасны, врачи опасались худшего, — строго произнесла она.

— Верно. Мертвый аристокра — повод для войны, — пренебрежительно ответил Трасс.

— Как можно такое говорить? Вам должно быть стыдно. Из-за вас дядя так страдает.

Тон Трасса сразу стал жестким и сухим:

— Не вам стыдить меня, барышня. Вас не было рядом, когда…

— Фиса, оставь нас, — слабым голосом попросил Формби.

Девушка посмотрела на него, смерила Трасса презрительным взглядом и вышла. 

— Повезло тебе с племянницей. Видел, как она на меня посмотрела? Будто ледяной водой окатила. Что говорят врачи? — сказал Трасс и сел на стул, который прежде занимала Фиса. 

Чтобы порадовать больного или в качестве извинения, он надел наряд, который они с Формби сшили вместе: голубые, синие, фиолетовые, лиловые цветы на желто-горчичном поле.

— Меньше нервничать. Больше дышать свежим воздухом. Хорошо питаться. Пить таблетки. Что еще они скажут? — меланхолично отозвался Формби.

— Да. Такой уж у нас возраст, — процедил Трасс.

Помолчали.

— Если думаешь, что я пришел повиниться перед тобой, то ошибаешься, — сказал Трасс.

Ничего подобного у Формби и в мыслях не было. Он молча любовался Трассом и радовался, что возлюбленный пришел его навестить.

— Ничего я не думаю. Скажи мне кое-что, — попросил Формби.

— Нет, я не спал с Парком, пока ты был без сознания. И я не просил его организовать уход за тобой, — очевидно, Трасс уже подготовился ко всем возможным вопросам. — Медцентр тут, как видишь, отличный, о любых пациентах хорошо заботятся. Если Парк отдавал какие-то приказы, то по своей инициативе.

— Да, потому что мертвый аристокра ему не нужен, — с холодной усмешкой произнес Формби и тяжело вздохнул. — Скажи, почему ты выбрал меня? Тогда, дома. На тебя заглядывались самые видные парни, про девушек и говорить нечего. Почему я?

Трасс был готов к любому вопросу, кроме этого. Он ошеломленно посмотрел на Формби и не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Я увидел в тебе кое-что. Потенциал. Амбиции. Напор и энергию, чтобы добиться своего. Не каждый может этим похвастать, — сказал он и вздохнул. — А еще ты любил меня, как никто. Не самое плохое сочетание. Как видишь, я рассуждал достаточно хладнокровно.

— Я так и не стал патриархом.

— Не всем дано так умело выслуживаться.

— И синдиком тоже.

— Значение этого титула сильно переоценено. Работы и ответственности много, денег и уважения — нет. Разве что где-нибудь на окраинах, но в столице этим никого не удивишь. Не переживай. Твой титул самый удобный. Ты сделал род Бинтрано самым влиятельным в семье Чаф после рода патриарха. И заработал больше, чем любой другой аристокра. Если не врешь, конечно. Ты пользуешься уважением. Как тебе только орден за заслуги перед Доминацией не дали?

— Дали. Лежит дома, в коробке.

Улыбка Трасса была подобна проблеску голубого неба в пасмурный день.

— Ну вот. Как видишь, я был прав.

— Наверное, — согласился Формби и после долгой паузы продолжил: — Прости меня. Не надо было. Не перед Парком. 

— Да, не надо было. А все же… что ты собирался со мной сделать?

— Не знаю. Ничего, наверное. На меня будто что-то нашло. Сам не помню, что говорил.

— Ладно, оставим.

Повисло тягостное молчание. Формби протянул руку Трассу, и тот взял ее.

— Прости, — повторил он.

— Не позорь меня так больше — и забудем. Между прочим, у Парка скверное чувство юмора. Он подарил мне траурный наряд «на всякий случай», и я как следует его выбранил. Хорошо, что он над Улиаром так не шутит.

— А что с колонистами?

Трасс сразу оживился:

— О, забыл сказать. Прогресс. Улиар наконец-то согласился.

— Колоссально, — слабо проговорил Формби.

— Остались еще кое-какие вопросы, но это мелочи. Выбор сделан, строительство колонии скоро начнется.

— И мы сможем вернуться домой, — почти сам себе прошептал Формби.

Трасс замялся, словно собирался что-то ответить, но сдержался.

— Поговорим об этом потом, — произнес он. — Мне нужно переделать еще кучу дел с колонистами, так что я пойду. А ты пока поправляйся.

Он хотел встать, но Формби удержал его.

— Трасс, где найти тебя после выписки?

— Там же, где всегда, — в наших покоях.

— Спасибо. Без тебя я умру.

— Ни в коем случае. Отдыхай, не нервничай, пей таблетки — веселись вовсю. Кстати, к тебе еще один посетитель.

Трасс поцеловал его в лоб и вышел. У постели Формби его сменил Стент. В руках он держал вытянутый букет цветов размером с пятилетнего ребенка. «Адмирал Парк желает вам скорейшего выздоровления», — прокомментировал Стент таким же тоном, каким бы сказал: «Чтоб ты сдох!». Пока он пристраивал непомерный букет в вазу на столике возле кровати, Формби заметил, что его правая ладонь плотно забинтована, а пальцы плохо двигаются.

— Что у вас с рукой? — спросил аристокра.

Стент посмотрел на повязку, словно видел ее впервые.

— На вечере оказались слишком хрупкие бокалы, не выдерживают даже слабого давления. Уже заживает, — ответил он. 

«Э, нет, приятель, это не бокалы не выдерживают, а твои нервы. Да и я не лучше», — подумал Формби и притворился, что поверил. 

Значит, Стент тоже видел сцену на балконе от начала до конца. Интересно, предпринял ли он какие-либо действия на этот счет?

Коммандер сел и уставился на аристокру взглядом, который тот терпеть не мог, — пронзительным, сдирающим кожу.

— Завтра вас выпишут под домашнее наблюдения. А через неделю возвращается коммодор Нириц, и адмирал Парк будет обсуждать с ним вопрос о перемещении колонистов. Я считаю, вам следует это послушать, — констатировал он.

— Каким образом? Неужели в приемной Парка проходной двор? — кисло поинтересовался Формби.

— Об этом я сам позабочусь. Я дам вам знать.

С тем Стент и ушел.

— — —

Покои, выделенные Формби и Трассу, считались одними из лучших. Но не все соглашались с такой оценкой. Формби не нравился ни вид из окон (на похожие на мираж горы вдали), ни расположение, ни мебель. Больше всего его раздражал портрет Трауна в гостиной, на котором гранд-адмирал выглядел по-особенному надменным. Зато Трасса портрет привел в восторг. «Как ему идет эта форма. А какое гордое выражение лица. Работа вроде бы простая, но в ней есть какая-то глубина, нечто неуловимое», — восхищался картиной Трасс, чем доводил Формби до белого каления. Однако, следуя рекомендациям врачей, аристокра сдерживался и старался не волноваться. Как и говорил Стент, ему вскоре позволили вернуться в покои. Жизнь Формби стала безрадостной. Теперь она делилась на короткие отрезки времени между измерением жизненных показателей, приемом лекарств и контрольных визитов врача. Временно было запрещено чтение как увеличивающееся нагрузку на зрительные нервы и повышающее внутричерепное давление. Трасс взялся читать Формби вслух занудный философский трактат о воле к жизни, от которого тот засыпал в рекордно короткое время. В моменты бодрствования аристокру снедала тревога. Что, если Трасс нарочно выбрал такую скучную книгу, чтобы усыплять его и без помех крутить роман с Парком? Еще больше он опасался пропустить сигнал от Стента. Формби любил подслушивать чужие разговоры, но сейчас ситуация была непростая. Как сбежать от неустанных забот Фисы и Трасса? Аристокра не привык полагаться на посторонних, но сейчас успех напрямую зависел от того, сможет ли Стент отвлечь секретаря Парка, Фису, Трасса и, возможно, врача. Еще никогда Формби не чувствовал такой беспомощности.

День возвращения звездного разрушителя Нирица неумолимо приближался, а от Стента не было вестей. Наконец под вечер на падде Формби появилось сообщение: «Завтра, 9.15. Сделайте так, чтобы синдик вам не помешал». Легко сказать! Формби посмотрел на Трасса. Тот сидел перед зеркалом, расчесывал волосы, проглядывал что-то на падде и тихонько напевал песенку времен своей молодости. Очевидно, он пребывал в хорошем расположении духа. На ум Формби пришла одна идея, приятная для обоих, которая заставила бы Трасса поспать подольше.

— Дай мне сотню поцелуев, потом тысячу и еще тысячу, а потом давай собьемся со счета, — Формби вторил мелодии, которую напевал Трасс.

Обняв его за плечи, он зарылся лицом в его волосы и поцеловал шею сзади. 

— Не думал, что ты помнишь такие глупости, — рассмеялся Трасс.

— Эта песня тебе нравилась. А я помню все, что тебе нравилось.

Отложив расческу, Трасс разделил волосы на три части и начал заплетать косу с левой стороны. Формби запустил пальцы в струящийся шелковистый поток его локонов. Он неизменно восхищался красотой волос, оригинальностью причесок, изысканностью украшений. Объяснялось это не только утонченностью вкуса, но и стремлением компенсировать собственные недостатки. По какой-то неведомой причине волосы Формби не отрастали ниже плеч и свисали безжизненными палками. Не раз он жаловался отцу, что они с матерью не старались, производя его на свет таким: малорослым, худосочным, со слабым здоровьем и скверным характером. Черты его лица были не лишены правильности и приятности, но вечно хмурый или презрительный вид сводил на нет эти достоинства. Поскольку ни с чем из врожденных особенностей бороться не имело смысла, Формби перестал мучить себя диетами, спортивными нагрузками, питательными масками и книгами о просветлении, коротко постригся и решил не унижать себя, добиваясь чужой любви. Громкое имя семьи не оставило бы его холостяком: рано или поздно родители организовали бы брак по расчету или нашелся бы достаточно умный и изворотливый провинциал, готовый продать свою красоту ради общественного положения. Среди чисской знати хватало тех, кто избрал такой подход. Как правило, с супругами они жили неплохо, без особых страстей и привязанностей, но и без выматывающих скандалов, держались друг с другом, как двое гостей в чужом доме, вежливо и отстраненно. Формби видел такую жизнь у близкой и дальней родни, у друзей, даже у любовников, таких же равнодушных к нему, как и к своим мужьям. Случалось ему читать на их лицах скуку и томительное ожидание его ухода после свидания, чтобы вернуться к прерванному спору с экономкой или составлению списка покупок на следующую неделю. В то время он и не мечтал, что один из самых красивых юношей снизойдет до него. Именно так в дальнейшем он воспринимал их отношения: восхитительное, безупречное создание спустилось с пьедестала, чтобы подарить ему немного любви и внимания.

— Почему ты всегда собираешь волосы в косу? — спросил Формби.

— Это удобно, так они меньше путаются и не мешают спать, — ответил Трасс, не отвлекаясь от плетения косы.

— Зато не видно их красоты.

— В темноте вообще ничего не видно.

— Может, распустишь волосы? Как в нашу первую ночь, как в первую ночь перелета сюда.

— Тогда завтра у меня уйдет лишний час, чтобы причесаться.

Но Формби продолжал просить, и Трасс сдался. Привычными движениями он разобрал сплетенные пряди, потер кожу головы, приподнимая волосы, и тряхнул головой, чтобы они покрыли его спину серебряным плащом. Последнее он сделал исключительно для эстетического наслаждения Формби.

— Так лучше? — спросил он.

— Намного, — машинально ответил тот, не сводя глаз с серебряного великолепия.

— Не боишься, что ночью они забьются тебе в нос или обмотаются вокруг шеи и задушат во сне? Я слышал о таких случаях. Жуткое дело.

— Для меня это самая лучшая смерть.

Разговоры о смерти не нравились Трассу. Он отвернулся, посмотрел в зеркало и начал наносить на лицо крем, еще один сувенир от Парка. Формби клюнул его поцелуем в ухо и прошептал:

— Приятно пахнет. Но не так, как ты.

Его ладони прошлись по плечам возлюбленного, скользнули к груди… Трасс остановил его руки.

— Даже не думай об этом, — резко сказал он. — Вдруг сердце прихватит — что я буду с тобой делать?

— Хочешь, напишу прощальную записку, что умираю от любви, а не в результате заговора?

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты был серьезнее. Здоровье — не шутки. Особенно сейчас. Нам уже не по двадцать лет, чтобы забавляться ночи напролет.

В словах Трасса имелась логика. Кому-то в такой же ситуации Формби тоже посоветовал бы беречь силы. Но для себя счел возможным рискнуть. Ни Трасс, ни Парк, ни Улиар не делились с ним сроками отлета колонистов, а уж дальнейшими планами и подавно. Неопределенность порождала подозрительность. С чего началась внезапная дружба Трасса и Парка? Да и Трасс в последнее время вел себя странно. Он словно бы тяготился всем вокруг. Эти два дня он ухаживал за женихом с нежностью и вниманием, но порой в его глазах или выражении лица мелькало желание оказаться подальше от постели больного. Как ни старался, Формби не мог смотреть на это спокойно, воспринимать изменения как временные. Недосказанность хороша только в книгах. Ему же требовалась конкретная информация, поэтому он не оставил поползновений, даже когда Трасс лег в постель и выключил свет.

— Да перестань ты, наконец, — возмутился Трасс, стряхнул с себя руку Формби и повернулся к нему спиной.

Если бы аристокра Чаф'орм'бинтрано отказывался от своих намерений каждый раз, когда ему прямо говорили «нет», он так навсегда и остался бы главой захудалого рода. За годы трудов он вывел род Бинтрано, прежде считавшийся незначительным в иерархии семьи, на одно из первых мест по влиятельности и богатству, и не последнюю роль в этом сыграло его упорство. Формби повел дело тоньше. Его прикосновения стали легкими, почти дружескими. Ничего вызывающего не было в поглаживании плеча или бока через пижаму. Когда Формби обнял его сзади и прижался всем телом, Трасс промолчал. Это был привычный жест. Каждое движение отделяло от другого несколько минут. Если Трасс и заметил возбуждение партнера, то демонстративно его проигнорировал. Куда сложнее ему стало игнорировать легчайшие поцелуи в шею и ухо, самые чувствительные точки на теле. Рука Формби, покоившаяся у него на животе, забралась под пижаму и начала гладить кожу нежно, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. По спине Трасса пробежали мурашки. Он сам не заметил, как перестал отталкивать ласкавшие его руки и начал отвечать на поцелуи и прикосновения. Сначала он выглядел незаинтересованным, и Формби казалось, что возлюбленный предоставит в его распоряжение только свои бедра, но утробный стон выдал возбуждение Трасса. Такие моменты важно не упустить. Формби действовал настойчиво, но не грубо. Поцелуи хлынули на Трасса потоком, и ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как отвечать на них. После непродолжительной возни с пижамами Формби возобновил медленное и оттого неизбежное наступление. Тяжелое дыхание возлюбленного, его резкие движения говорили, что он готов пойти дальше.

— Хочу тебя. Я твой, весь, без остатка, — прошептал ему на ухо Формби.

Вдруг Трасс напрягся и почти выскользнул из его объятий. Оказалось, он лишь хотел включить свет и потянулся к тумбочке, после чего повернулся и оседлал бедра любовника. Тяжелых лет, выпавших на его долю, как не бывало. В его глазах горел тот же дерзкий задор, что и в молодости. Одной рукой Формби придерживал Трасса за талию, другой медленно провел по его шее, затем по щеке и волосам. Формби любовался его неповторимой манерой приоткрывать губы, закрывая глаза, предлагать их для поцелуя. Танец наклонявшегося то вперед, то назад тела околдовывал. Оба потеряли счет времени. Почувствовав, что Трасс начинает уставать, Формби приподнял его, уложил на спину и возобновил неистовые толчки. Трасс с криком закинул голову, выгибался, закрыв глаза, притягивал к себе любовника, его волосы разметались по подушке. Формби погладил его по щеке и прошептал:

— Открой глаза, посмотри на меня.

Так он хотел убедиться, что Трасс не станет думать о Парке, Трауне или ком угодно еще. Но результат превзошел все ожидания. Устремленный на него взгляд шалых от удовольствия глаз опьянял, Формби тонул в нем, хотел раствориться в нем без следа.

Позже, засыпая, он крепко обнимал Трасса. Почему-то ему подумалось, что в покоях адмирала Стент сейчас так же трудится, чтобы вернуть себе расположение Парка, а возможно, и обеспечить прикрытие на завтра.


	16. Chapter 16

Будильник в хронометре издал тихий сигнал. Аристокра быстро нажал кнопку выключения, чтобы писк не разбудил Трасса. Сам он не спал уже довольно долго из-за приступа невралгии, начавшегося на рассвете. Пришло время действовать. Формби осторожно вылез из постели, накинул первое, что подвернулось под руку, и поспешил к кабинету Парка. Уже по пути он заметил, что натянул на себя самодельный халат Трасса. Хорош же он будет в этой тряпке коричневого цвета с крупным узором из белых цветов, роняющих лепестки, если Стент не сдержал слово! Ранний визит еще можно как-то объяснить, но появление в халате — нет. Формби решил пока не думать об этом. 

Кабинет Парка находился на том же этаже в другом крыле здания, однако дорога туда заняла больше времени, чем Формби рассчитывал. Проклятая невралгия! Боль сопровождала каждый шаг и замедляла продвижение. Наконец добравшись до приемной адмирала, аристокра приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Секретарь, готовый умереть, но не пропустить к Парку того, кому не назначено, отсутствовал. На его столе стояла чашка кафа, от нее шел пар, компьютер был включен. Уходя, секретарь планировал скоро вернуться. Формби не стал искушать судьбу. Он подошел к двери, ведущей в кабинет Парка, и прижался ухом к щели.

— Дагон, я умоляю. Только у тебя хватит выдержки общаться с этими людьми, а я не могу, — раздавался голос Парка. Очевидно, разговор начался какое-то время назад. — Да, терпение на исходе. Просто отвезешь их со всем барахлом, и дело с концом. Координаты у тебя будут, лишь несколько дней пути. Может, дней пять… Возможно, восемь. Я не хочу, чтобы они таскались на Нирауан от скуки каждые выходные! 

Со слов Трасса, от планеты, на которой предполагалось основать колонию, до ближайшего населенного мира путь тоже был не близким, и неспроста. Приглашенные на переговоры моффы были потрясены расистскими высказываниями Улиара, Парку не раз приходилось делать ему замечания. Формби видел это собственными глазами и понимал желание адмирала держать колонистов в отдалении.

— Конечно, но… — начал Парк и притих, выслушивая собеседника. — Да, да, ты прав. А кому сейчас легко? Послушай, сделай это ради брата Трауна. Да, он полетит с ними. Заодно и познакомитесь, он замечательный.

Формби покачнулся. На время он забыл о невралгии и вообще обо всем. Трасс собирался лететь с ними? Невозможно!

— Хорошо, хорошо. Да, спасибо большое, ты настоящий друг, — бодрым тоном говорил Парк. — Стент сказал, погрузка займет дня два-три, так что можешь немного передохнуть. Ну, не настоящий отпуск, конечно, но все же отдых. Разве Ракутан не показалась тебе курортом? Ой, да брось. Лучше расскажи, как было дело. Нет, доклад еще не поступил. Погоди, сейчас спрошу у секретаря.

Время истекло. Прежде чем Парк вышел в приемную, Формби успел выскользнуть за дверь. 

Вот почему в последнее время Трасс казался таким задумчивым — подбирал слова, чтобы рассказать Формби о решении и дальше сопровождать колонистов. Или нет? Что, если он готовился сбежать тайно? «Нет, Трасс никогда бы так со мной не поступил», — убеждал себя Формби. Тревога сжимала его сердце. Впереди маячили несколько недель, а то и месяцев в компании Улиара и его друзей. Это была катастрофа. Парк сказал, погрузка контейнеров и перевозка людей с корабля на корабль займет два-три дня. Значит, у Формби осталось два-три дня, чтобы выяснить у Трасса его намерения. За это время ситуация могла разрешиться сама собой, но аристокра не мог ждать. Он предпочел напрямую поговорить с возлюбленным.

Когда он вернулся в их покои, Трасс уже встал, принял душ и теперь расхаживал по комнате, промакивая волосы полотенцем, в халате Формби. При виде столь спокойной и красивой сцены он почувствовал, что его гнев утих.

— Доброе утро, милый. Ты рано встал, — приветствовал его Трасс, затем обернулся и внимательно его рассмотрел. — А я-то думал, куда испарилась моя вещь.

— Да, спросонья не заметил. Но мой халат тебе идет больше.

Трасс кокетливо улыбнулся. Разумеется, он знал, что красив и любая вещь на нем сидит хорошо, а такая — тем более. Сшитый из бледно-голубого шелка халат имел низ песочного цвета, его украшали искусно вышитые волны и стройные деревья. В качестве пояса использовались два переплетенных шнура бронзового и золотого цвета. Во всем чувствовался стиль и тонкая работа.

— Что ты делал? — спросил Трасс.

— Беседовал с Парком, — выпалил Формби.

— В таком виде? Не смеши, — Трасс сделал изумленное лицо, будто только что пронзившая его догадка его удивила. — Ты подслушивал?

— Да. Разговор касался колонистов.

— Чудо, что тебя не поймали. Не надо так рисковать. И что же сказал Парк?

Аристокра очень осторожно подбирал слова:

— Что для перевозки людей все готово. И что о них позаботятся.

— Да, они очень довольны, — кивнул Трасс. — И я не устаю благодарить Восса за запасы провизии и великолепное медицинское оборудование. В следующем месяце врачи закончат переподготовку и присоединятся к остальным. Тогда колония станет полностью автономной. Хотя бы на какое-то время.

— Это не может не радовать.

— Мне это кажется чудом. Я не думал, что еще когда-нибудь увижу солнечный свет и голубое небо, что буду дышать настоящим воздухом. А адмирал Парк не только тепло нас принял, но и устроил все наилучшим образом. Он даже обещал безвозмездно помогать нам в случае необходимости, закупать излишки продукции, когда они появятся, и учить наших детей в академии, если они захотят. Это больше, чем мы могли рассчитывать.

«Мы», «нас», «наши» — Трасс говорил о делах колонистов так, будто относил себя к их числу. Формби это не понравилось. 

— Я рад, что дела колонии скоро пойдут на лад, — заявил он и, помедлив, добавил: — Значит, теперь ты наконец сможешь покинуть людей и занять свое место среди нашего народа. Мои племянники и племянницы горят желанием познакомиться с тобой, будущим супругом главы рода Бинтрано.

— Насчет этого…

Трасс больше не улыбался. Он медленно сел на кровать и опустил взгляд, вид у него был подавленный.

— Формби, я не думаю, что мне стоит возвращаться. Кроме тебя, в Доминации меня ведь никто на самом деле не ждет.

— А меня тебе мало? — более резко, чем собирался, спросил Формби, но продолжил уже мягче: — Многое изменилось, и тебя это пугает, я понимаю. Тебе не обязательно сразу с головой бросаться в светскую жизнь. Отправимся на одну из дальних планет, ты там освоишься, будешь находиться среди своего народа.

— Но колонисты со «Сверхдальнего» — тоже мой народ. Я жил с ними бок о бок, ел их еду, делил радости и горе пятьдесят лет. Пятьдесят лет, дорогой. Это в два раза больше, чем вся моя жизнь в Доминации, — Трасс взял его за руку, но Формби тут же вырвал ее. — Попробуй понять…

— Я понимаю. Прекрасно все понимаю. Но ты хоть на минуту подумал обо мне? Ты пережил ужасные годы на «Сверхдальнем». Но каково все это время было мне? За пятьдесят лет не было ни дня, чтобы я не думал о тебе, чтобы не корил себя за то, что случилось. Один за другим я отправлял поисковые корабли во всех направлениях, куда был доступ, потратил целое состояние на взятки во флоте, чтобы они исследовали закрытые участки…

Перечисляя свои усилия за последние пятьдесят лет, Формби расхаживал перед поникшим Трассом. Очевидно, решение далось синдику нелегко, но Формби был слишком увлечен собственными переживаниями, чтобы это заметить.

— Мы прожили наши жизни в тоске, одиночестве и ожидании, но сейчас, когда я предлагаю провести остаток наших дней счастливо, ты отказываешься, — недоумевал аристокра.

— Думаешь, я могу быть счастливым, бросив своих людей? — тихо спросил Трасс и испытующе посмотрел на него.

Формби прекратил бродить по комнате, остановился напротив него и, уперев руки в бока, произнес:

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне купить твое счастье ценой своего. Или — еще лучше — ценой предательства своей семьи.

— Вовсе нет! Мы сможем видеться время от времени. От Ксиллы до колонии всего несколько дней пути.

Аристокра покачал головой.

— Нет, Трасс. Мне не двадцать лет, чтобы довольствоваться этим. Либо ты мой, либо нет. Мне остается только бросить семью и уйти жить с тобой к дикарям.

— Раз ты так ставишь вопрос… Получается, что выбор у тебя невелик, — сдержанно сказал Трасс. — Сможешь ли ты отказаться от всего и жить любовью ко мне? Держу пари, ты быстро захочешь назад, к своим мягким подушкам, роскошным нарядам, деликатесам и коллекции произведений искусства.

— Не говори со мной так, Трасс. Мы уже это проходили. Напускная грубость не оттолкнет меня. Я у тебя в плену давно и останусь навечно. Так сильно тебя люблю, что не перестану обожать, что ты со мной ни делай. Не думай, что после стольких лет я отступлюсь сейчас. 

То был редкий случай: Формби говорил то, что думал. Однако по старой привычке он оставил за скобками то, что привело его к этим словам. Он и сам давно признал, что безнадежен. Пятьдесят лет Трасс стоял у него перед глазами. Он видел его во сне, а когда бодрствовал, то переворачивал страницы книги своей памяти о нем. Этого ему было довольно. Много лет надежда найти Трасса живым медленно умирала, каждый год отрезал от нее кусок, и в последнее время ее заменило настойчивое желание поскорее встретиться с возлюбленным в загробном мире, если таковой существует; если нет — неважно, хуже уже не будет.

— Знаешь, иногда ты… — начал Трасс, но писк комлинка прервал его. — Звезды, на пять минут не оставят в покое.

Что правда, то правда. Не проходило и дня, чтобы Трасса не требовал к себе Улиар или кто-нибудь из советников, потому что они вдруг решили устроить внеплановое совещание, или ответственные за отряды колонистов рапортовали об успехах, или жаловались, или просили помощи. Случалось, к вечеру его комлинк раскалялся так, что можно было обжечься. На сей раз вызов шел из приемной Парка. Трасс услышал напряженный голос его секретаря:

— Синдик, в кабинете адмирала Парка требуется ваше присутствие. Здесь директор Улиар и советники, и они… они отказываются улетать.

— Продержитесь немного, я сейчас подойду, — ответил Трасс и добавил, обращаясь к Формби: — Похоже, ты слишком рано начал паниковать. 

Быстро одевшись, он накрутил кусок цветастой ткани на манер тюрбана, чтобы укрыть влажные волосы, и ушел. Формби не стал его удерживать. Улетят колонисты сейчас или останутся — не важно. Какое бы решение они ни приняли, Трасс последует за ними, это ясно как день. Готов ли аристокра продолжить путь с ним? Формби включил комлинк.

— Фиса, распорядись, чтобы «Посланника Чаф» подготовили к вылету одновременно со звездным разрушителем коммодора Нирица.


	17. Chapter 17

Пребывание директора Улиара на Нирауане запомнили надолго все — от Парка до поваров. Службы снабжения и адъютанты привыкли к непритязательности адмирала. Другие старшие офицеры старались ему в этом подражать. Работа шла споро, размеренно, без перебоев и внезапных приказов. Колонисты внесли хаос в устоявшийся распорядок. Чем старше были люди, тем больше они изводили снабженцев своими капризами. Постельное белье им казалось недостаточно свежим, подушки — недостаточно мягкими, еда — недостаточно горячей или острой. Колонисты помоложе, обустроившиеся в палаточном лагере вокруг крепости, не доставляли особых проблем инструкторами. За ними было будущее, они стремились освоить новую технику, получить знания. В грандиозном будущем старикам отводилась незначительная роль, они это понимали и не хотели с этим мириться. Они могли до бесконечности перебирать предлагаемые для заселения планеты, чтобы подчеркнуть свою важность, но рано или поздно сделать выбор все равно бы пришлось. День отлета приближался, хронометр отсчитывал уходящие часы их власти. В качестве последнего протеста, в надежде задержаться еще ненадолго директор привел своих сторонников к Парку и разразился пространными речами с жалобами. Сначала опешивший Парк не мог ухватить суть претензий, но потом понял: им страшно; они боятся стать ненужными, боятся потерять власть; они в панике из-за бессилия что-либо изменить. Но он не мог предложить им утешения. Не прерывая коллективных стенаний, он отправил сообщение секретарю, который, конечно же, подслушивал под дверью: «Позовите Трасса. Он — самый вменяемый из них».

Однако приход Трасса спровоцировал новый поток жалоб: советник-де совсем забросил колонистов, пренебрегает своими обязанностями, ждет не дождется спровадить их в неизвестность, чтобы самому вернуться в Доминацию, и это после всего, что они для него сделали…

— Не возражаете, если я скажу им, что их терпят здесь и нянчатся с ними только из уважения к вам? — шепнул Парк на ухо Трассу.

— Просто дайте им выговориться, — ответил тот. 

Адмирал демонстративно посмотрел на хронометр, намекая, что думает об этой идее, но сдался под умоляющим взглядом Трасса. Вскоре он начал мечтать, чтобы к нему без приглашения нагрянули какие-нибудь важные лица, которых нельзя не принять, или началась война или восстание на дальних рубежах. Сгодилось бы что угодно, способное лишить его общества директора и советников. «Надо сказать Стенту, чтобы пристрелил меня, если я когда-нибудь начну так же ныть и жаловаться, — решил Парк. — И как только Трасс это выносит?». Хладнокровие Трасса объяснялось тем, что он слушал краем уха, периодически вставлял слово-другое и улавливал лишь общую суть разговора. Этим утром он пробудился на рассвете от того, что Формби заворочался под боком, и не смог снова заснуть. Ночью ему снился долгий прощальный взгляд брата на мостике «Сверхдальнего». Ничего подобного он уже давно не видел. Время, когда воспоминания преследовали его во снах, миновало. И вдруг — опять тот пронзительный взгляд… Сон оставил неприятное послевкусие. Может, дело вовсе не в снах, а в поджелудочной железе, она с недавних пор начала пошаливать. Несколько часов Трасс лежал неподвижно и притворялся спящим, Формби делал то же самое. Время от времени Трасс хотелось спросить, к чему этот театр, но каждый раз что-то его останавливало. Потом Формби вылез из постели, тихо оделся и незаметно, как он думал, ушел. С его уходом Трасс почувствовал огромное облегчение. Странно, но его совсем не волновало, куда отправился его жених, с кем, когда вернется и не случится ли с ним что в пути. Он повернулся на спину и несколько минут лежал, глядя в потолок, впитывая одиночество. «Надо сказать ему», — подумал Трасс. Он и не представлял, что откровенный разговор потребует от него такого мужества. Груз ответственности за колонистов давил на него. На новом месте им придется нелегко. Улиар, скорее всего, сразу станет закручивать гайки, молодежь начнет ему противиться, и некому будет искать компромисс. Если он покинет их, они начнут его проклинать. Трасс не смог бы жить с этой мыслью. В какой-то момент ему казалось, что Формби удастся уговорить его вернуться в Доминацию и он не сможет противостоять ему. Но это длилось недолго. Он не смог забыть свои обязанности. И чем дальше, тем больше он стремился отдалиться от Формби — хотя бы душой. Прошлая ночь подтвердила: его тело по-прежнему тянет к телу Формби, оно так же откликается на его прикосновения, как прежде. Воспоминания остались в его памяти короткими яркими вспышками острого удовольствия. Знакомые ладони на лице. Сладостное исступление. Пытливый взгляд Формби: не больно ли, можно ли двигаться, как глубоко можно войти? Это неизменно удивляло Трасса — он никогда его не останавливал. Он коснулся синяков там, где пальцы Формби впились в его бедра. Их он счел маленькими прощальными подарками. Ему будет не хватать общества того, кто так хорошо умеет любить его тело, но с этим придется смириться. Чему он научился за жизнь, так это смирению. 

Запас жалоб у колонистов начал иссякать, и тогда Трасс деликатно подтолкнул их к мысли: все не так плохо, а на новом месте может стать даже лучше, там никто не будет им указывать, они не будут зависеть от доброй воли Парка или кого-либо еще. Особенно воодушевило людей то, что адмирал снова подтвердил льготный налоговый период для колонии. Первые десять лет они ничего не должны Империи. В дальнейшем процент отчислений и вид налогов предполагалось определить, исходя из обстановки на месте. В глубине души Парк полагал, что колонистам быстрее надоест изображать независимость, они покинут свою планету и вольются в число налогоплательщиков на близлежащих мирах. Если нет, что ж, он не настолько горд, чтобы отказаться принять в качестве налога зерно, древесину или полезные ископаемые. В первые годы Империи Руки самые отсталые народы отдавали и не такое. Удовлетворенные, люди стали покидать кабинет. Один даже извинился за беспокойство. Трасс уходил последним, и Парк вызвался проводить его. 

— Так и проходят мои дни. Примешь пару безумцев с утра, выслушаешь новости, тут и обед подходит, потом поставишь несколько подписей, а там уже ужин и спать пора, — пошутил Парк, но Трасс не дал обмануть себя. 

День адмирала был расписан по минутам и состоял вовсе не из машинального подписывания бумаг и приемов пищи. Те несколько часов, что он потратил на колонистов, Парку придется компенсировать интенсивным трудом либо сегодня же, либо завтра. Трассу всегда было неловко отнимать время у этого человека.

— Завтра мы улетаем и, надеюсь, какое-то время вас не побеспокоим, — сказал он.

— Хорошо, если так и будет. Но если возникнут проблемы, не стесняйтесь обращаться за помощью к моффу Бусоль, она все устроит. Не возражаете, если время от времени я буду справляться о вас?

— Конечно. Реликт времен Трауна надо беречь.

Несмотря на игривый тон, Трасс был мрачен, и шутка вышла грустной.

— Не в том дело. Вы заслуживаете большего уважения и комфорта. Я моложе вас, но не представляю себя в дикой природе, — сказал Парк.

— Когда-то и я не представлял себя среди людей на развалинах корабля. Наверное, это дело перспективы и обстоятельств.

Время катилось к полудню, в коридоре появлялось все больше деловитых чиссов с паддами или бумагами в руках. Каждый останавливался, казалось, не столько для того, чтобы отдать честь Парку, сколько чтобы поглазеть на Трасса. Синдик не мог этого не заметить.

— На меня так странно смотрят, — обронил он.

— Вы здесь вроде как легендарный персонаж. Не только знали Трауна, но и выросли вместе с ним. Не мне объяснять, как важно для чиссов кровное родство, — улыбнулся Парк.

— Надеюсь, из меня не сделают культа, как из брата. Мне бы этого не хотелось.

— Официально — нет, но я не в силах запретить каждому говорить о вас.

Трасс кивнул.

— Впрочем, не важно. Скоро я улечу отсюда, пусть делают как хотят, — отрешенно проговорил он.

Двери одного из кабинетов открылись, оттуда на платформе на репульсорах выплыла громада составленных вместе блоков питания, мониторов и прочей оргтехники. Платформу толкал впереди себя седовласый мужчина, за ним семенила чисская девушка с кафмашиной в руках.

— Бухгалтерия наконец переезжает, не раньше и не позже. Давайте переждем, — процедил Парк.

Он отвел Трасса в сторону, на открытую всем ветрам площадку, известную среди личного состава не иначе как «уступ плача». Шутили, что получившие зарплату или отпускные выходили туда оплакивать свои нервы и жизнь, проклинать судьбу, а в особо тяжелых случаях бросаться с нее вниз. На зиму площадку огораживали от холода, но летом оставляли открытой, чтобы по этажу гулял приятный ветерок. 

— Вы твердо намерены нас покинуть? – спросил Парк. — На Нирауане вы всегда будете желанным гостем. Мы чтим память Трауна и всех, кто с ним связан. А кто может быть ближе родного брата?

— Здесь знают, что случилось на «Сверхдальнем перелете»? — уточнил Трасс.

Парк покачал головой.

— Нет. Прежде не все даже знали о вашем существовании. Траун не любил говорить о вас, но каждый раз, вспоминая, он винил себя в случившемся. И повторял, что вместе с вами умерла часть его души.

— Он когда-нибудь наводил справки о том, как продвигаются мои поиски?

— Если и так, мне об этом не известно.

Трасс отвернулся, оперся на ограждение и произнес, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

— Рау, ты слишком рано утратил надежду и похоронил меня.

— Не будьте к нему так строги. Поймите, он двадцать лет провел в Империи без малейшей возможности связаться с Доминацией. И даже потом, когда он вернулся в Неизведанные регионы, контакты с Ксиллой были весьма затруднены. Чиссы не так давно признали Империю Руки самостоятельным государством, но продолжают общаться с нами со скрипом, как говорится. Тут уж не до поисковых операций. Если бы не аристокра Формби, мы бы никогда не узнали, что вы живы.

— Да, за это его следует поблагодарить.

— Вы еще не сказали ему?

Трасс медлил с ответом. Он развязал импровизированный тюрбан и распустил волосы, подставил их теплому ветру. Потом некоторое время смотрел на проплывающий по коридору караван платформ с набитыми документацией ящиками.

— Сказал. Новость он воспринял без энтузиазма. Боюсь, как бы он не полетел за нами, — наконец ответил он.

— Я его понимаю. Непросто отпустить того, о ком мечтал полжизни.

— Трауна вы, похоже, отпустили.

— Как вам сказать… — Парк неопределенно пожал плечами. — У меня есть Стент, его поддержка помогла продержаться. Но, говоря откровенно, если бы Траун вдруг появился на пороге, я бы бросил все и всех, так что не мне здесь читать лекции. У Формби никого нет. Он будет страшно скучать по вам.

Его слова прозвучали так, будто он защищал Формби, пытался уговорить Трасса пощадить сердце чисса, с которым имел дело уже семнадцать лет и крайне редко сходился во мнениях. Но Трасс то ли не понял его намека, то ли проигнорировал его.

— Откуда вы знаете? — по-деловому спросил Трасс.

— Ответ романтический: это видно по тому, как он смотрит на вас, как держит себя с вами. Даже его глупая сцена ревности была по-своему проявлением любви. Ответ практический: я слежу за жизнью всех видных деятелей Доминации и собираю информацию о них. За последние семнадцать лет я ручаюсь. За прежние годы… могу дать процентов восемьдесят гарантии.

В истинности его слов синдик не сомневался. Высшее общество Доминации ничего не забывало, особенно любовных интрижек и скандалов. Трасс запустил руки в карманы куртки и вспомнил, что еще собирался сделать.

— У меня есть для вас прощальный подарок, — сказал он, извлекая содержимое одного из карманов. — Это перстень семьи Митт. Мне он больше не нужен, пусть станет для вас сувениром. Или экспонатом в музее имени Трауна. У него был точно такой же.

Парк принял дар с благоговением. Он отлично знал цену этому перстню. На секунду его охватило желание его примерить. Как супруг Трауна, он имел бы право на такой же. Но порыв быстро миновал.

— Я не могу оставить его у себя, но могу принять на хранение. Если решите вернуться в Доминацию, он вам понадобится, — ответил адмирал спокойно.

— Пусть так. Но ему придется долго ждать, — безразлично бросил Трасс. 

В веренице платформ появился просвет, Парк предложил им воспользоваться. Он сопровождал Трасса до последнего поворота, за которым начиналось жилое крыло. Синдик остановился и сказал:

— Простимся здесь, а то Формби опять устроит мне сцену.

— На тот случай, если у меня не получится проводить вас завтра, приятной дороги, — пожелал ему Парк. 

— Спасибо. Пусть вам всегда сопутствует воинская удача, — ответил Трасс.

Подступив вплотную, он коснулся щеки адмирала губами. Парк почувствовал аромат его волос, мягкость его кожи, но не успел насладиться ощущениями. В следующую секунду Трасс отстранился и ушел, не оглядываясь. Несколько секунд удивленный адмирал смотрел в ту точку, где чисс скрылся за поворотом, борясь с неизвестно откуда возникшей надеждой на счастье. Потом прогнал ее усилием воли и пошел назад. Какие бы мысли ни посетили его в эти несколько минут, он оставил их при себе.

Вспоминая об отложенных из-за колонистов делах, Парк воображал себе очередной муторный день. Но он ошибался. В кабинете его уже поджидал Стент. «Поджидал» — самое подходящее слово, чтобы описать его позу, полную напряженности, скрещенные на груди руки, чуть опущенную голову и горящий сдерживаемым гневом взгляд.

— Ты снова был с ним, — констатировал Стент.

Парк не заметил угрозы в его тоне. Он прошел мимо Стента к столу, где в нижнем ящике пряталась бутылка крепкого алкоголя, пара стаканов и початая коробка конфет.

— Уточняй, с кем именно, — устало ответил он, наливая себе. — Улиар и его отбросы решили поломаться напоследок. Они почему-то думают, что мы им что-то должны. Ничего, скоро мы от них избавимся.

Создавалось впечатление, что Парк говорит сам с собой. Он сделал большой глоток и только тогда наконец заметил Стента: 

— Погрузка уже началась?

— И почти закончилась. Я распорядился начинать сразу, как прибыл «Предостерегающий».

— Умница. Ты заслужил конфетку и поцелуй.

— Готов обменять конфету на лишний поцелуй, если поклянешься, что вы с синдиком не делали ничего предосудительного.

Парк ответил ему насмешливым взглядом.

— Так ты проверяешь меня или синдика? Можешь быть спокоен, мы никогда не выходили за пределы того, что прилично друзьям, братьям или боевым товарищам.

Адмирал умолчал, что у него самого были довольно специфические представления о том, как строить отношения с боевыми товарищами. Спокойствие Стента он ценил выше истины. Он достал из коробки конфету и откусил кусочек.

— Тогда что вы делали? — не унимался Стент.

— Смотри, — Парк достал из кармана и вручил ему перстень. — Он отдал мне это на хранение.

Увидев герб, Стент сел в ближайшее кресло. Вид у него был совершенно потрясенный.

— Восс, это же… Ты уверен, что именно так выразился?

— Он не делал мне предложение. А если бы и сделал, я бы его не принял, ведь у меня есть ты.

Любые предложения, поступающие от Трасса, Парк давно решил рассматривать единолично. Стент был слишком нервным и слишком его любил, чтобы различать тонкие грани флирта и увлечения. Кроме того, адмирал помнил поговорку о животных в руках и в небе. Приятно подумать о Трассе, но он был вполне доволен тем, что имел. Он сел Стенту на колени и нежно поцеловал. Глядя, как Стент подозрительно рассматривает перстень, он положил голову ему на плечо и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Зря ты так беспокоишься, — сказал Парк. — Я любил его брата и всегда буду любить, но Трасс не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Однако мне приятно, что ты еще способен ревновать. 

«Способен ревновать». Эти слова больно задели Стента. Каждый день служил доказательством его любви, каждую ночь он подтверждал свои исключительные права на Парка, засыпая рядом с ним. С того момента, как они впервые соединились, Стент ни дня не прожил в покое. Всякий юноша моложе и свежее него был ему ненавистен, в каждом он видел потенциального соперника. Силой и выносливостью он по-прежнему превосходил любого, в рукопашном бою или за штурвалом истребителя никто не мог с ним сравниться. Но, глядя в зеркало, Стент видел неизбежные приметы времени. В уголках глаз появились первые морщинки. На висках проступила предательская ранняя седина, бич мужчин его рода. Несмотря на упражнения и строгую диету, его талия едва заметно начинала расплываться. Но пока эти пустяки не играли роли. Во всей Империи Руки не нашлось бы такого красивого мужчины, как он, — Стент утешался этим. Слишком близкая дружба Парка с Трассом стала для него неожиданным ударом. Много лет он опасался юношей, а опасность пришла от старика. Когда-то Трасс, безусловно, был великолепен — Стент не отрицал очевидного, — но пора его расцвета осталась далеко позади. Теперь лишь такой слепец, как Формби, мог петь дифирамбы его красоте. А все вокруг только и судачили, что Парк очарован Трассом и тот, кажется, отвечает ему взаимностью. Нелепость ситуации, неизбежность угрозы, бессилие ее предотвратить выводили Стента из себя. Однако, когда бы он ни пытался откровенно обсудить с Парком свои страхи, он натыкался на насмешки и один и тот же прием. Стент давно заметил, что для гнева ему требуется расстояние. У него никак не получалось сердиться на Парка, когда тот находился так близко, целовал его шею, забравшись под рубашку, скользил ладонями по груди.

— Если все еще сомневаешься, вечером я докажу свою искренность, — прошептал ему на ухо Парк.


	18. Chapter 18

Формби ждал возвращения Трасса, чтобы продолжить разговор. Но он заметил грустное выражение лица возлюбленного и решил повременить. 

— Кто тебя огорчил? — спросил он.

— Парк сказал, что Траун всю жизнь винил себя в моей смерти, — устало ответил Трасс.

— От Парка одни проблемы, чтоб его разорвало, только и может, что тебя расстраивать.

— Дело не в Парке. Я подумал, какая горькая ирония: брат, самый близкий из родственников, считал меня погибшим, а ты, по большому счету чужой мне, никогда не прекращал поиски и верил, что я жив.

Формби насупился.

— Вот теперь ты меня оскорбляешь. Мы перестали быть чужими в тот день, когда впервые соединились. Помнишь Ул?

— Да, конференция по пищевой безопасности, — кивнул Трасс. — Сейчас кажется, что я приезжал туда только для того, чтобы выпить, поесть и увязнуть в пучине греха вместе с тобой.

— Не могу сказать, что осуждаю это твое решение.

При упоминании того случая они обменялись понимающими улыбками. На короткий миг Формби показалось, что все налаживается, они смогут жить вместе как прежде. Ему подумалось, что жизнь несправедлива. Кому-то все, кому-то ничего. За Трауном всю жизнь бегали и люди, и чиссы, а за ним — никто. Хотя чем уж он был так лучше Формби? Допустим, ростом, лицом и фигурой. Ну, пожалуй, был умнее, но посмотрите, кто еще жив, а кто давным-давно в могиле. Он был более уравновешенным. Умел прислушиваться к чужому мнению. Если вдуматься, список получался внушительным.

— Наверное, если бы Траун позвал тебя лететь за ним на другой край галактики, ты бы не сомневался, — проронил Формби, следуя за своими размышлениями.

— Конечно, ведь он был моим братом и самым близким на свете…

— О, я знаю, насколько близким. Настолько, что ты спал с ним даже после нашей помолвки, — выпалил Формби и тут же осекся, глядя на потрясенное лицо Трасса.

Тот замер, смотрел затравленным зверем. Слова давались ему с трудом:

— Ты знал все это время?

— Да. Но не стал тебе говорить, чтобы не расстраивать.

— Ты… сообщил кому-нибудь?

— Не задавай глупых вопросов. Разумеется, нет. Ты должен был стать моим супругом. Я бы отрицал все, даже если бы вас с ним застали на месте преступления.

— И все же ты не разорвал помолвку. Почему? С твоим умом не составило бы проблемы найти какой-нибудь благовидный предлог. Почему, Формби?

— Потому что любил тебя. И до сих пор люблю. 

Хладнокровие изменило Трассу. Обвив шею Формби, он прильнул к нему и прошептал:

— Прости, дорогой. Мне жаль, что все так вышло. Ты мог бы быть счастлив с кем-нибудь другим и оставить нас с Трауном… То, что было между нами, не поддается описанию. Мы понимали, что это неправильно, и много раз пытались все прекратить. Бесполезно. Это было сильнее нас. Если бы только…

— Не глупи. Ты не должен оправдываться. Сейчас это бессмысленно. Да и тогда тоже. Я давно простил тебя. Вас обоих. Для меня нет никого, кроме тебя, и никогда не было. Ты для меня все, — ответил Формби, довольный своим великодушием.

Но вместо того, чтобы продолжать изливать благодарность, Трасс отстранился.

— Дорогой, ты любишь не меня, а воспоминание о нас, — произнес он с сожалением.

— Пускай. Если тебе нравится так думать, примем постулат: я ловлю сны и миражи, ты — мое прекрасное сновидение. Я готов согласиться с чем угодно, лишь бы ты стал моим.

Фантазии, воспоминания, желания — Формби все было едино. Он отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы снова оказаться в объятиях Трасса. Но тот не хотел обниматься. Когда аристокра сделал шаг к нему, Трасс отступил назад и принялся бродить по комнате, размышляя вслух.

— В этом и проблема. В Доминации я всегда был чьим-то и выражал чужие интересы. Я был братом Трауна, членом семьи Митт, твоим женихом. Никто не спрашивал моего мнения или желания, даже я сам. Имя Митт'рас'сафис говорило все, определяло мои слова и поступки. На «Сверхдальнем» я был предоставлен сам себе и впервые задумался о том, кто я. Впервые я руководил своей жизнью и сам принимал решения, без оглядки на семью и ее интересы, — Трасс говорил страстно, оживленно, в совершенно несвойственной себе манере, и имя этой манере было — откровенность. — И мне это нравилось. Нравилось решать даже такие мелочи, как то, что есть, что носить, как выглядеть. Это невероятная свобода, Формби. Вряд ли ты поймешь и в полной мере оценишь то, о чем я говорю, ты всегда старался придерживаться протокола, он в твоей природе, но… Вернуться в Доминацию для меня означает снова надеть на себя оковы условностей. Не думаю, что смогу это сделать. Даже ради тебя.

В чем-то Трасс был прав. Формби действительно не чувствовал себя стесненным требованиями протокола. Иначе вести жизнь, какую вел он, было бы тяжело. С ранних лет его мир заполняли почтение, высокая репутация, деловые встречи, официальные мероприятия, разносторонние знакомства. Окруженный таким пышным разнообразием, он никогда особенно не задумывался над понятием «свобода». У каждого пункта в его повестке дня существовал веками определенный регламент. В рутине Формби находил притягательное спокойствие и предопределенность, поэтому ему было тяжело понять, о чем толкует Трасс.

— Всю жизнь мной манипулировали и управляли, — говорил Трасс. — «Сверхдальний» стал освобождением. Своеобразным, но освобождением. Попробуй посмотреть на это моими глазами…

— Я смотрю. И вижу, что мы оба ценим себя больше, чем наши отношения, — проворчал Формби.

Трасс остановился, посмотрел ему в глаза и произнес:

— Если задуматься, разве это плохо? Люди называют это «здоровым эгоизмом».

— Здоровый эгоизм — это поспать лишний час утром вместо работы. А это… Я не знаю слова, которым можно это описать.

— Все ты знаешь, но боишься произнести это вслух. 

Трасс вспомнил, чем занимался прежде, и представил, какой будет его жизнь с Формби. Бесчисленные балы. Бесконечные оперы. Множество выставок. Походы по магазинам. Салоны красоты. Военные смотры. Всевозможные приемы, на которых им пришлось бы появляться вместе. Однообразные сплетни о взятках и любовных интригах. Не полагалось ставить под сомнение авторитет старших членов семьи, родителей и мужа. Требовалось выполнять свои обязанности, не жалуясь. Трассу стало тошно.


	19. Chapter 19

Наступил последний день пребывания колонистов на Нирауане. Постоянные обитатели крепости вздохнули с облегчением. Последние ящики с оборудованием и припасами были погружены, челноки начали перевозить людей с поверхности планеты на борт «Предостерегающего». Личные вещи тех, кто жил в крепости, уже были уложены и дожидались, когда настанет очередь их владельцев сесть в челнок. Директор Улиар улетел одним из первых. Трасс выбрал последний челнок. Утро он потратил на прогулку возле крепости и любование видами, не слишком разнообразными, но по-своему величественными. В них он рассчитывал найти смелость, чтобы объясниться с Формби. Следовало положить конец обману. За месяцы, проведенные вместе, Трасс не видел от него ничего, кроме обожания, покорности и поддержки. Даже его ревность, настырность и попытки уговорить вернуться в Доминацию происходили от всепоглощающей любви. Формби не заслуживал того, чтобы его водили за нос. Довольно того, что Трасс скрывал от него правду последние месяцы. Пора разорвать связь, которая вредна для обоих. Трасс преисполнился решимости — он сделает это так же хладнокровно, как подверг себя опасности, спасая «Сверхдальний». Неизвестно, кому из них будет тяжелее, но со временем боль пройдет. Со временем все проходит.

В гостиной в их покоях Трасс застал редкое и неожиданное зрелище. Одетый в форму имперского офицера Формби стоял у зеркала, боролся с застежкой и вполголоса жаловался на слишком тугой воротник. Аристокра не раз выражал сомнения по поводу удобства имперской формы, а то, что на Нирауане носили чисские воины, и вовсе не называл «пощечиной вкусу» и «плевком на наши представления о прекрасном». 

— Посмотри, какой ужас, — сказал Формби, заметив, что Трасс за ним наблюдает. — Никогда бы не подумал, что надену имперскую форму, но это лучшая рабочая одежда, какая нашлась у Парка, — он похлопал себя по бедрам, казавшимся соблазнительно округлыми из-за фасона брюк. — Срамота. И совершенно мне не идет. Есть еще пара комбинезонов, но они и того хуже. Парк это специально сделал, специально дал эту дрянь, чтобы изуродовать меня и унизить в твоих глазах.

— Выглядишь не так уж плохо. Только я не понимаю, зачем ты так оделся, — как бы невзначай заметил Трасс.

— Как зачем? Я лечу с тобой в эту вашу мерзкую колонию. Не трепать же хорошую одежду по грязи, — Формби наконец справился с застежкой, еще раз осмотрел себя и скривился. — Наверняка там будет грязи по колено, комары, змеи и прочие дикие животные. А еще сырость, холод и тощие почвы. Стоящую землю Парк бы не отдал. Ну ничего. Улиар хотел колонию, он ее получит, я еще над ним посмеюсь. А когда ты наиграешься в строительство новой цивилизации, мы вернемся на Ксиллу и заживем как полагается. И у нас будет самая роскошная свадьба, какую только видели в Доминации, все умрут от зависти.

Формби говорил быстро, очень быстро, его глаза блестели, как при лихорадке. Слишком долго он пребывал в ожидании, устал от него, измучился им, разочаровался в нем. Но, когда понял, что ждать больше нечего, не стал терять ни минуты. К нему вернулась прежняя энергия и уверенность. Даже если бы ему воспрепятствовали, это задержало бы его ненадолго.

— Прости, что прерываю, но давай остановимся на минуту. На моменте отлета. Не думаю, что тебе стоит отправляться с нами, — вежливо произнес Трасс.

Но Формби был настроен решительно. Он отмахнулся от возражений, как от назойливого насекомого.

— Это не обсуждается. Я ждал тебя пятьдесят лет и больше не выпущу из поля зрения.

— И это тоже. Понимаешь, мне нужно время и пространство для себя.

— У тебя его было достаточно за столько лет!

— Ладно, — тон Трасса стал жестче. — Скажу прямо: мне нужно место без тебя.

— Не понимаю. Но я люблю тебя и хочу быть рядом, помогать тебе. Может, я не очень горю желанием обустраивать колонию, но это мелочи, это временно. Главное, что мы наконец-то сможем быть вместе. Если бы ты знал, как я тосковал и желал тебя, ты — единственный, кого я в жизни любил.

— Договаривай: единственный, кого ты любил больше себя, — на губах Трасса появилась улыбка, в которой было непонятное безразличие. — Это тянет на комплимент. Было время, когда и я тебя любил. Не так, как Рау, но достаточно сильно. Но за пятьдесят лет любые чувства выдыхаются. Ты опоздал, Формби. Прошлого уже не вернуть. И нам нет смысла лететь вместе.

Формби уставился на него так, будто видел впервые, ему начала открываться суть ситуации.

— Ведь ты с самого начала не планировал возвращаться со мной, так? Почему прямо не сказал? — спросил он.

— Хочешь сказать, ты стал бы возиться с колонистами, если бы знал, что я останусь с ними? Конечно, нет. Да и моя судьба была бы незавидной. В лучшем случае ты бы бросил меня гнить на «Сверхдальнем» и ушел, плюясь и понося все на свете. В худшем — увез меня силой.

Какое-то мгновение Формби не мог понять, о чем речь, а когда понял, возмутился:

— Да как ты можешь!..

— Могу, потому что хорошо тебя знаю. Годы интриг и скандалов в Доминации никому не идут на пользу. Ты привык получать свое, пускай и незаконными методами. Официально я числюсь пропавшим без вести пятьдесят лет, считай, что мертвым. Никто не спохватится, что я пропал, никто не станет меня искать, кроме кучки людей, которых так легко поселить на задворках галактики без средств связи и транспорта.

— Ни за что на свете!

— Голову даю на отсечение, ты способен и не на такое. Так что мне пришлось молчать и тянуть время.

— И врать.

— Уходить от прямого ответа. Но будущее колонистов больше не связано с Доминацией, как и мое, так что теперь можно сказать правду.

Умение читать между строк не покинуло Формби, но то, что он понял, казалось настолько нереальным, что он решил уточнить:

— Хочешь сказать, что я был страховкой, возможностью получить необходимое? А теперь нужда во мне отпала, и ты принялся обхаживать Парка? 

Трасс начал опасаться, что растерял все свое безразличие и решимость, поэтому продолжил наносить сокрушительные удары, от которых страдал не меньше, чем Формби.

— Согласись, это логично. Наша планета находится на территории Империи Руки, и от Парка зависит, послать ли в колонию гуманитарную помощь или задушить налогами. Голоса совести за преступления надолго не хватит, а личная заинтересованность — другое дело, — в его глазах вспыхнуло надменное пламя. — Адмирал уже на крючке, и, если я буду время от времени навещать его, он никуда не денется.

Ноги у Формби подкосились, когда он оказался лицом к лицу с такой откровенностью. Кое-как он нащупал спинку дивана и сел. Цинизм Трасса поражал. Очевидно, он уже на годы вперед продумал хитрости, к которым прибегнет, чтобы заманить Парка в ловушку, и сообщал об этом без всякого стеснения. Формби не верил ушам. Раньше он терпел существование Парка, родившегося под счастливой звездой, хотя завидовал ему страшно. Но допустить, чтобы Трасс ушел к нему, не мог.

— Но как же Стент? — почему-то спросил он вместо того, чтобы дать гневную отповедь.

— Этот мальчик? — Трасс безразлично пожал плечами. — Красивое лицо, великолепное тело, но он не соперник. Он всего лишь мужчина, а я — брат Трауна.

— Поверить не могу. Как ты умудрился стать таким… — ошеломленно прошептал Формби.

— Сбереги свой запас прилагательных. Правильный вопрос не «как?», а «когда?». И ответ на него — лет шестьдесят назад. Когда нас с Рау усыновили, нам дали понять, что семья ожидает определенных услуг и поведения в качестве платы за благодеяние. Брат был тогда еще слишком мал, но я отлично все понял: я отвечаю за его жизнь и благополучие. Ради него я пошел бы на что угодно. Со дня усыновления я не знал покоя, постоянно просчитывал, что сказать и сделать, чтобы нам с Рау удалось взобраться повыше в иерархии семьи, как наши действия отразятся на нашем статусе, чего от нас ждут. Мне пришлось создать образ безупречного синдика Митт'рас'сафиса. Всеобщий угодник и любимец, знаток манер и характеров, величайший дипломат и переговорщик — все это маска, которую я был вынужден носить до тех пор, пока она не срослась с кожей. Жаль, что ты влюбился в маску, видимо, она вправду была хороша.

Неожиданно Формби осознал, что лицо Трасса не выражает никаких особых эмоций — ни волнения, ни тревоги, ни сочувствия. И вдруг Трасс улыбнулся, но не так сладко, как обычно. Скорее это была злая усмешка.

— Посмотрел бы ты на себя. Судя по твоему лицу, лучше бы я оставался мертвым. Так тебе было бы проще любить меня и страдать, как в старинных пьесах, — пренебрежительно бросил он.

Формби обратил внимание, что Трасс даже не называет его по имени, никаких «милый» и «дорогой», никаких ласковых прозвищ, к которым он успел приучить его за последние месяцы. Почему-то это показалось ему обидным. Он предпринял еще одну попытку достучаться до Трасса и спросил:

— Как ты можешь хотеть остаться с этими людьми? Разве они не унижали тебя столько лет, не мучили? 

«Если нужно быть жестоким, будь жестоким до конца», — слова отца всплыли в памяти Трасса. Он должен быть жестоким ради блага Формби, пусть тот еще этого не понимает. Он уговаривал себя продержаться еще несколько минут. Несколько минут — и все будет кончено, они оба станут свободными.

— Тогда от меня не требовали быть красивой куклой, приложением к кому-нибудь. За много лет я не знал такого унижения, как за несколько месяцев с тобой, — возразил Трасс.

— Это неправда. Ты специально так говоришь, чтобы не было больно при расставании, — твердил Формби скорее для себя, поскольку уже не был уверен, где ложь, а где истина. — Но нам не обязательно расставаться. Я же сказал, что готов лететь с тобой.

— И что я там буду с тобой делать — слушать твое нытье и стенания? Этого мне не нужно.

Сердце Формби вот-вот готово было выскочить из груди, он не мог поручиться, что сможет контролировать голос, поэтому следующие вопросы произнес медленно:

— А как же я? Что мне делать без тебя?

— Что хочешь. Или то же, что обычно. Не знаю и не хочу знать. Найди кого-нибудь, кто будет любить тебя за деньги и не устанет от рассказов о том, как я, подлец, с тобой поступил, — с абсолютным безразличием ответил Трасс.

— Так нельзя, так не должно быть… 

— Но так есть и так будет. Прощай, Формби. Не желаю тебе счастья, но желаю благоразумия.

Вот и вся учтивость, какой ограничился Трасс. Он забрал давно уложенный чемодан и молча вышел из комнаты. Формби хотел его остановить, но не нашел в себе сил пошевелиться или вымолвить хоть слово. В тоне Трасса чувствовалась окончательность приговора, вынесенного бесстрастным судьей. Оставалось только смотреть ему вслед. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, не стало и этой малости.

Некоторое время Формби сидел неподвижно, придавленный грузом услышанного, уставившись в одну точку. Усталость была слишком сильной, даже чтобы думать. Все, что можно сделать, он сделал; все, что можно сказать, сказал. Но Трасс не покорился. На том бы и кончить дело, но он никак не мог взять себя в руки. Трудно вдруг перестать любить, если любишь так долго. Ему никак не удавалось поверить, что Трасс мог уйти, осыпав его злыми, колкими словами, и даже не оглянуться. Это, должно быть, сон. Кошмар, от которого он скоро проснется, и Трасс будет рядом, улыбнется ему как всегда и обнимет. Что, если сном была вся его жизнь, его любовь, а это — пробуждение? О чем он только думал столько лет? Не мог Трасс, безупречный лицом и духом, полюбить его, такого скучного, невзрачного, никчемного. Все, что он делал в жизни, к чему стремился, чего добился, вдруг показалось Формби мелким, глупым, незначительным. Перенесенные страдания теперь вызывали только смех. Его существо, а более всего — его любовь, воспринималось им как совершеннейший пустяк, достойный осмеяния и унижения.

Непривычное оцепенение продолжалось довольно долго. Где-то за пределами крепости один за другим стартовали челноки. Они везли колонистов к звездному разрушителю и новой жизни. Формби их не замечал или, скорее, игнорировал производимый ими шум. Затем постепенно он начал приходить в себя. Он заново прокрутил в голове весь разговор. Где-то в начале было нечто важное, что он отметил про себя, но забыл, когда дело дошло до более существенных откровений. Если бы только он смог вспомнить… Голова закружилась, как не раз случалось при скачках давления. Следовало бы вызвать врача, лечь в постель, принять лекарство и поспать, но он не хотел никого видеть. Вспомнить было важнее, чем что-либо другое. Как там сказал Трасс? «Было время, когда и я тебя любил. Не так, как Рау, но достаточно сильно. Но за пятьдесят лет любые чувства выдыхаются». Часть про Трауна Формби сразу выбросил — теперь это уже не существенно. «Было время, когда и я тебя любил». Чувства выдыхаются? Пускай. Но если рядом есть воздыхатель, они могут появиться вновь, если подать их под новым соусом. 

«Было время, когда и я тебя любил». Эти слова так и звенели в ушах. Нужно вернуть то время — вот что пришло в голову Формби. Он окончательно решил лететь в колонию. Он станет помогать людям и выполнять их поручения, они не услышат от него ни одной жалобы. Такого Трасс точно не ожидал. Тогда он поймет, что поспешил, что не так уж хорошо знает своего жениха. И, если повезет, захочет узнать его заново. Формби еще не был уверен, как добьется этого, но это и не важно. Во всяком случае, у него уже имелся план, а мелкие детали можно будет проработать по дороге. Однако для его осуществления нужно быть в отличной форме, а Формби чувствовал, что лишний час размышлений грозит ему еще одним гипертоническим кризом. Сначала — врач, потом — перелет. Лечиться можно и в космосе. Где-то на орбите Нирауана ждал «Посланник Чаф», готовый к гиперпрыжку. Придется поменять координаты в навигационном компьютере. Формби направился к двери, но, прежде чем навсегда покинуть комнату, до недавнего времени служившую им домом, бросил последний взгляд на ненавистный портрет Трауна.

— Я верну его любовь, — с холодной решимостью произнес он. — Будь моим свидетелем: я верну его любовь, а нет, так заслужу ее заново. Я не остановлюсь и не успокоюсь, пока не заполучу Трасса, даже если на это уйдет остаток жизни.

Он был зол на несправедливость судьбы, на Трасса, на людей с их нелепой колонией, на то, что не может получить желаемое легко и без проблем. Книги по саморазвитию, которые он читал в юности, порицали это чувство, призывали отказаться от него, поэтому он выкинул их. Гнев питал его амбиции, придавал сил. На прощанье он хлопнул дверью с неожиданной для его возраста силой. 

Любовь предала его, но гнев никогда не подводил.


End file.
